A Witch Reborn?
by Random Rockets
Summary: Medusa never thought she would have her soul sliced in half by a DWMA brat but nonetheless it happened. A last ditch spell saves her and connects her to Silvey Potter as the Dark Lord tries to kill her. Medusa survived in Silvey's body and lost her memory, how will the Wizarding world deal with Medusa? edit-Memory regained in Hogwarts year 1
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone and welcome to WR?. I posted this chapter awhile back but I'm going through all of the previous chapters to do some editing so I hope to improve it. **

**If you like it read and review or possibly follow. If not then review anyway and tell me what you didn't like and I will attempt to rectify it. **

Medusa thought that having your soul cut in half would hurt more than it did. It was less like actual pain and more like a deep emptiness had opened inside her. The emptiness was expanding, she could feel it eating at the edge of her consciousness. Her disembodied legs were starting to dissipate.

She reached out with the dregs of her magic and primed a spell that she had prepared for just this occasion. She added her rapidly fading legs as fuel for the spell, she wanted to be sent far away. It was far more powerful than a simple possession spell that she had used on Rachael, with it she could latch onto a far more powerful soul and steal its power for sustenance. A silver glow encompassed her two halves and a low hum was heard by the weapons and meisters nearby. The hum put everyone's teeth on edge as it climbed in pitch until it was inaudible. Finally the spell was finished and she cast it. She smirked maliciously at all of those assembled as the remaining portion of her soul was pulled from the edge of Oblivion and she vanished.

Maka wearily came to her feet. "Where's her soul? We killed her so her soul should appear as an orb." She looked questioningly at Stein and Marie. She never wanted to fight Medusa again, once was more than enough. Maka stood and hefted Soul's scythe onto her shoulder and moved to help Marie with Crona.

Marie waved Maka off and lifted Crona's unconscious body onto her shoulders. "If her soul orb didn't appear then she isn't dead" she answered with a sigh. We will continue our hunt later, right now we need to get Crona some help, and kill Arachne and Asura. She started climbing towards the entrance of the little temple with Stein following behind.

Lord Death felt something odd. He felt a soul leave it's body and start to move towards the afterlife. _Hopefully it's that darn witch Medusa_ He thought angrily. She was nothing but trouble, then again most witches are.

The soul in question he noticed was divided, a piece drifting away from the whole. He also noticed the flare of magic as the smaller piece was consumed and the larger halt its progress towards complete death. The remaining piece of the soul moved away from the afterlife and with blinding speed shot acorss the ocean. He straightened up in alarm; this was something completely new. If the witches could defy death then there's no telling what could happen. He would investigate after Asura was dealt with.

As the fragmented soul flew across the Atlantic it was pulled by another great soul that was still being formed, but had enormous potential. The soul it was homing in on had been alive for a mere year, it's soul, malleable and unformed. The child lay in its mother's arms sound asleep in a well decorated nursery in the back of a small cottage. If the Witch's soul had been aware, it would have cackled with glee, the child was perfect. The soul of Medusa passed through the baby's mother and into the child where it wrapped itself snake-like around its host's soul.

The baby immediately awoke; wailing and thrashing, her cries growing louder as her soul was constricted and bent by its parasitic captor. The mother started rocking and hushing the newborn but to no avail, it would not be silenced.

"James get in here something is wrong with Silvey!" The woman called. She glanced worriedly at the window; they were still being pursued and didn't need the Dark Lord finding them. The night was silent and foreboding, it could hide anything. She hurriedly closed the curtains to calm her nerves.

James Potter hurried into the nursery "What is it Lily?" he asked, eyes full of concern for his wife and child. He strode in tall and lean with a shock of black hair framing a thin boney face.

"I don't know, she started crying and she won't stop. Her diaper is clean and she was fed an hour ago, and she isn't tired." Lily responded tiredly. Silvey was normally a quiet baby but she was tired of hiding in the cottage. Cabin fever was a major issue.

A loud knock resounded from the front door, the nearest lights seemed to flicker from the impact. Both Potter's immediately quieted.

'Wait here dear, let me go check this." James pulled his wand from his pocket and stepped cautiously towards the door. He walked without a sound, straining his ears for some sound that would give away his prospective guests nature. None of the security spells had triggered, then again that could mean they failed. He sidled up to the door and against the wall closest and eased open a small eye slot. He couldn't see anything outside, it was too dark or someone was covering the hole.

"Reducto!" a voice shouted. James leapt away from the door as it exploded, showering him with wood chips. A dark figure strode through the door and before James could stand shouted "Avada Kedavra!". James' life left him in a flash of green light, his mouth hanging open in shock.

"James!?" shouted Lily from the other room. The baby could be heard crying behind her. The Dark Lord smiled and strode further into the house, and into Lily's view.

Lily cried out in horror and slammed the door to the nursery shut and locked it. She had left her wand in her room and cursed herself. She stacked all of the furniture against the door and looked around the room. There weren't any exits because all of the windows were sealed and unbreakable by normal means, courtesy of Mad-eye himself. She cursed and sat against the wall to the side of the door holding her squalling baby, awaiting her end. She started crying, not from fear of dying, but from the fact that she couldn't protect what was most precious to her.

Lily could here faint footsteps coming closer to the door, until they stopped right in front of it. The tension grew, and grew until suddenly Silvey stopped crying and distracted her. "Wha-" Lily started. The door and all of the furniture stacked up against it exploded away and all over the opposite wall. She went silent and wide eyed as the man known as Voldemort stepped into the room.

The Dark Lord smiled, his red lips a red slash on a sickly pale face. He raised his wand slowly, savoring Lily's terror.

Lily closed her eyes and turned her back to Voldemort, in one last attempt to save Silvey. A green flash was followed by a thump as she hit the floor.

Voldemort leaned down toward Silvey's face and stared into her eyes in curiosity. Her rumored bright green eyes had flecks of gold in them that shifted while he watched. The baby smirked at him and pushed on the floor with its arms, attempting to lift itself to its feet. It fell over and huffed in frustration.

The Dark Lord was confused by the spectacle, it was no matter she would die by his hand. He raised his wand and shouted the killing curse, a green light enveloping the child. The unusual infant stared up in fear and loathing as the curse took effect.

The killing curse being designed to destroy an individual's soul doesn't work the same when two souls occupy the same body. The spell reflected back at the Dark Lord, and collided with his chest. His soul fled before the surprise even left his face.

Silvey Potter's soul fled her body, from being leeched by the Witch's soul and the shock of the killing curse. Medusa had a new body but the pain from having her host's soul ripped out of her grasp was unimaginable. Her memory distorted as her magic attempted to seal the pain until she was strong enough. Her soul would heal with time and with it her powers and memories would return.

It would take eleven long and dreary years.

Hours later a wizened old man appeared on Privet Drive, walking slowly his head turning examining his surroundings. He stroked his waist-length beard as he came to a stop and seemed to mutter quietly to himself. He reached into his robes and pulled a small object that looked like a lighter of sorts. He clicked it and the light of the nearest lamppost went out, the light rushing toward his device. One by one all of the light posts were out and the street was dark.

He called out softly "McGonagall, You can go ahead and come on out now." The old man looked around and noticed a small black cat. "Ah! There you are my dear, I was wondering when you arrived."

The cat paused in its fur cleaning and stared at the old man in what looked like annoyance. The cat's form shifted and became woman with a stern look on her face as she regarded her compatriot. "We don't need too many people nearby, somebody might notice." She looked nervously over at the line of dark houses.

"Have patience, we need only wait for Hagrid to bring the girl and we will be on our way." Replied the old man cheerfully, his half-moon spectacles glinting from the miniscule light.

"Can we trust him? Dumbledore you are far too trusting for my taste, I don't think he is reliable." McGonagall replied with a frown.

Before Dumbledore could answer she heard something. She turned her head as she heard the faint sound of a motorcycle.

Off at the end of Privet Drive a motorcycle could be heard thundering towards the odd pair. The Motorcycle in question was airborne oddly enough, coming down to land with a clatter. The large man riding it pulled up next to the two right in front of number 4 Privet Drive.

"Oy! Did somebody order a baby for a delivery?" Hagrid bellowed as he stepped off of his bike, it shuddered from the weight being lifted.

"Quiet Hagrid, you will wake the neighbors!" McGonagall hissed at him.

"Sorry I couldn't hear on the bike, it will pass in a moment." Hagrid replied much more softly. I've got the girl, sound asleep the whole way." He reached into the sidecar and lifted a bundle out, carrying it to Dumbledore.

"Ah this is our enigma is she?" Dumbledore took her from Hagrid's arms and studied her for a moment. She was a small baby with fat little arms and a thatch of black hair growing thickly on her head. Looking closely he could see that her hair had golden roots for some reason he couldn't discern.

The little girl's eyes opened her green eyes with gold flecks met blue for a moment before she lazily closed them again.

"I think she fooled you Hagrid, she is wide awake." Chuckled Dumbledore. "Let us get her up to her relatives my fellows, we will discuss this more later". Dumbledore strode up to number 4 with his fellows following him closely. Dumbledore gently placed the baby in the blanket on the front door step and placed a note behind her head.

Silvey opened an eye in annoyance aimed at Dumbledore and closed it after a moment as if to say how dare he touch her? She turned over slightly to face away from him.

McGonagall gazed at the child in bewilderment. "Are 1 year olds supposed to have that much motor control?" She stated as they strode towards the street.

"I will explain when we are away from here." Dumbledore replied cryptically "Let us meet at the Leaky Cauldron in 4 hours, more than enough time for you to make the transit Hagrid."

"Sounds like a plan sir" replied Hagrid as he climbed aboard his motorcycle. His cycle roared to life and took off down the street with the giant onboard. Slowly it achieved lift and narrowly crested the houses at the end of the street.

McGonagall looked at Dumbledore for a moment and asked quietly "The girl isn't a normal witch is she?"

"No" Replied Dumbledore. "The magic that filled the air was strong, far stronger than anything reported outside of rumors and legends." "It made me nauseous just to be in the room it was so heavy." He stated with a pensive look on his face.

McGonagall looked nervous at this and glanced back at number 4 as they strode away. "Is there any way to tell what she is?" "It would be irresponsible to leave her with a muggle family if she is dangerous."

"We will watch her and wait. If she proves dangerous then we will take her in and help her acclimate to magical life." Dumbledore replied after a moment's consideration. "It will be interesting to see what kind of person such power can produce." "Ah, I think this is far enough." Dumbledore stopped and pulled out his little light device. "Ladies first" Dumbledore smiled and gestured towards McGonagall.

"Age before beauty." replied McGonagall retorted with a smirk and a small curtsy.

Dumbledore laughed and clicked his device and all of the lamppost lights came back on. He disappeared followed quickly by McGonagall.

Petunia Dursley was startled the next morning by a baby wrapped in a blanket staring up at her from her front door step with what almost looked like boredom written all over her face. She called for her husband who came puffing down the stairs in his nightgown. Both were profoundly irritated to have been left a letter explaining the situation. The only reason they took the babe was that it was their niece, and Lily had died the night before from what the news had said. They both knew that it had to do with THAT world, so they decided to keep quiet about it and raise her with their son Dudley. The two were of the same age so it wouldn't be too difficult to raise another child.

**Prologue set and the game is in motion. Stay classy everyone.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey I should have done this last chapter but I was my usual forgetful self. Ahem...I do not own Soul eater or Harry Potter nor do I own this idea. The words may be mine but they were inspired by a challenge from my fellow fanfic author/reader Chetari, so big round of applause!**

When the Petunia and Vernon Dursley took in their niece they were understandably on edge. The girl's mother had been a witch, so they expected her daughter to have strange things happening all around her every day. They were surprised to notice that what did happen was perfectly mundane. The only thing unnatural about Silvey Potter was her appearance. Her dark green eyes, which had had flecks of gold in them when she first appeared on their doorstep, were now a mishmash of green and gold that was disturbing to look at. On top of that her raven hair that she had shown up with as well had faded to a honey gold color. Dudley once accused his cousin of dyeing her hair to look less like a freak but that was a bad idea. Later that night he found a spider in his bed, which she denied ever so sweetly stating she loved her cousin and would never do such a thing.

Oh yes there was nothing out of the ordinary about Silvey aside from the eyes, the manipulative behavior, and the way she would vanish for hours at a time just to come home bare foot after dark. She even showed up with a brand new black hoodie that she never adequately explained where she got it from, no matter how Vernon shouted at her. Petunia could never get Vernon to believe her when she said that Silvey may not have been abjectly causing trouble, but she was a massive ball of potential. She could feel it every time the girl looked her in the eyes.

Silvey was unfathomably bored. This was a normal occurrence for her because not much entertained her for long. She had been lying in her cupboard under the stairs for several hours, she couldn't remember exactly. She had just finished reading Machiavelli's The Prince, which she agree with for the most part aside from the fact that he had ended up exiled for his role with the De Medicis. She wouldn't be able to take the book back for another until Petunia took her back to the library, which she only did when she went to book club and dragged Silvey along so she wouldn't cause trouble at the house by herself.

A loud knock echoed from the cupboard door followed by Petunia's voice. "Get up kid; you need to make breakfast for Dudley, It's his birthday." Her footsteps moved towards the kitchen. Petunia never called Silvey anything but kid, neither positive nor negative.

Silvey stretched and examined her arms. Massive black spots that snaked down her arms started to appear on her tenth birthday, she could never figure out why. They didn't hurt, but somehow they felt like they belonged, like they were always a part of her but she simply misplaced them before. It was why she took to wearing her hoodie; it was easier to hide the marks than to explain them.

She stepped out of her tiny bedroom and strode over to the stove and started cracking eggs in the pan. She was usually on kitchen duty; Dudley was far too lazy to ever do anything.

Her eyes fell on her reflection in the mirror above the sink. Her short honey blond hair framed a small round face that was unused to smiling or any real emotion aside from annoyance. Her eyes were as usual a mishmash of green and gold, the latter becoming more prominent as the years passed.

"Why are there only thirty six presents!? I had 38 last year!" Wailed an indignant Dudley. He sat on the floor pouting, seeming ready to cry. He always received one more than the previous year at the very least.

"Now now sweetums, we brought out 40 this year are you sure you counted right?" An exasperated Petunia asked her petulant son. She fretted as her son grew more and more upset.

"He already counted them; we must have gotten the number wrong. Vernon exclaimed from behind his newspaper. He didn't actually know how many presents there were, Petunia was the one buying the gifts so she should have known what she had right? "We'll make it up to you son I promise. Now what would you like to do for your birthday? Go out to eat? Maybe go to the zoo?" Vernon asked absent-mindedly.

"Both!" cried Dudley, his crocodile tears gone from his face.

"Alright, call Piers and we will be on our way!" Vernon stated with a smile from behind his massive mustache.

"Girl don't you burn the food now, I like it just a little crispy and that's all." He said to Silvey's back. "Yes sir Vernon." replied Silvey with false sweetness. She spit on the bacon as it crackled and smirked. She had been spitting in their food ever since she started cooking.

The girl in question was making a Cheshire smile as she heard Dudley complain about his presents. she had sold several of Dudley's games for some fabric paint and some nail color the previous day with the neighborhood hoodlum Jack, or at least that's what he told her to call him. Her and Jack had traded items many times, it was wildly in his favor but Silvey didn't need much, just the occasional item. She couldn't wear the nail color until she was away from the Dursleys permanently, but it was nice to have it.

In fact the hoodie she was wearing had been one of those items, the only one she really flaunted in front of the Dursleys. She wore it over everything; tshirts, blouses, anything you could think of.

After breakfast Piers showed up and proceeded to clown around with Dudley around the house while Vernon and Petunia got ready upstairs. "Hey Silvey, come here you freak!" Piers called from the living room. He was perpetually trying to provoke Silvey.

Silvey tensed from her sitting position near the door, she had dozed for a second. She stood up and stepped lightly over towards the boy with a scowl on her face. "So tell me, do you want to get hurt right now? Or do you want to wait until after we get to the zoo?" Silvey asked mockingly. She would rather

"I just wanted to see your freaky little eyes, no need to get all worked up about it" Piers jeered. His rat-like face upturned into a cruel smile.

Silvey grew quiet as she stared down Piers with her "freaky eyes". 10 seconds passed….20 seconds passed…until Piers coughed nervously and muttered what sounded like excuse me and sidled past Silvey and out the front door.

Dudley watched how his cousin's eyes followed Piers as he walked out of the house, never blinking and shivered. She was scary sometime, that's why he stopped messing with her last year. They had been pestering Silvey at recess like usual when his friend Glen had smacked her across the face. It wasn't even a hard hit, more stinging than anything. Nonetheless when they got back inside and Glen opened his book bag a viper of some sort leaped out and bit him square on the hand he smacked Silvey with. It may just be a coincidence but he swore he had seen Silvey grinning maliciously from the back of the class.

Finally they all packed into the Dursley family car with Silvey squished against the window with Dudley in the middle. It was bright as could be out, the sun shining brilliantly on London as they drove from their home in the suburbs to the zoo located further in the city. The whole way there Vernon complained constantly about anything and everything on his mind. The weather being too hot, subordinates that he needed to fire, and most of all the weird people he sees occasionally walking around in robes and funny looking hats.

"I swear if another man in bright green robes walks out in front of my car I'm going to run him over!" Dursley shouted red-faced at no one in particular.

Piers decided to pipe up at that moment "Maybe we Silvey can join them, wear some flashy robes as well". Dudley gave his friend a panicked look that went completely unheeded.

Silvey ignored this in favor of staring out the window at one particular old man dressed in light blue robes who had given her a small wave. The man's bright blue eyes and his crooked nose looked awfully familiar. She felt a vague sense of Déjà vu, where had she seen him before?

"Hey that man in the blue robes, has he ever visited us?" Silvey asked questioningly.

Petunia turned her head and paled as she saw the man. "No he has never visited and we don't know him, he's probably some filthy homeless man!" she almost shouted.

The car grew quiet for a moment as everyone took this in and shrugged, the normal chatter came back and Silvey was again staring out the window.

When they arrived at the zoo both boys ran ahead, they were so excited to see all of the animals. The Dursley parents followed behind them puffing a little trying to keep up with their charges, completely abandoning Silvey at the entrance to the park.

Silvey didn't mind being left alone, she preferred it actually. She walked slowly with her hood up and her arms in her front hoodie pockets alone with her thoughts. "What can I do to piers to get him back I wonder? Maybe push him into the Komodo dragon pit? She smirked a little at the thought. "No too permanent, maybe irritate a gorilla and blame it on him?" She shook her head. "No il just scare him for now, I can put spiders in his shoes at the house." At this thought she hummed a little increasing her pace to catch the Dursleys and her soon-to be target.

She caught up to them at the reptile room, the boys had their faces pressed against the glass staring at something. It was a boa constrictor that looked lifeless it was so still.

"Come on you slug move!" Dudley said in frustration and smacked the glass. He stormed off leaving piers there. Silvey leaned her head against the glass and stared at the snake.

"You're trapped too huh?" she asked softly. She sympathized with the large snake.

The snake perked up at her voice and nodded its head.

"I wish I could help you, but I'm not strong enough to break the glass" Silvey sighed and turned to walk away.

"_wait" _came a voice.

Silvey halted and turned back to the snake.

"_Free me mistress, I will follow your commands as you see fit if you will free me. It is trivial to a witch of your power."_ Silvey heard as the snake slithered close to the glass.

Silvey looked at it in confusion at the snake's words for moment before she heard piers shout for Dudley. She felt her cousin slam into her small frame and she crashed to the floor.

"It's moving finally! This is so cool!" Dudley exclaimed loudly. Silvey lifted herself off of the ground and glared at the back of her cousin's head and angrily wished for a way to hurt Dudley and Piers.

She felt something ignite inside of her, something hot and caustic that itched to be released. Whatever it was that filled her it moved almost of it's own volition toward her lower back. She pushed the burning out of her back she could feel heaviness on her lower back, whatever it was it was tangible. She looked over her shoulder and was surprised to see a black tail-like thing shaped like an arrow. She willed it to wiggle and it did. She grinned madly and looked back to her stupid cousin and his stupid friend. She commanded it to strike the glass and it lunged with blinding speed.

The glass shattered with both boys leaping screaming away as the snake, no longer lethargic, slithered out of its pen and towards them. They ran for the door but the snake caught them, it reared back and struck Piers' ankle leaving a massive bite mark in it. The snake immediately slithered towards the door and shoved it open with it's bulk.

Silvey quickly stopped pushing the burning out, letting the tail thing pull inside of her back where it came from. Everybody was too stunned by what they had seen to notice her, all except the watchful Petunia though. She stared at her niece with new eyes, suspicions confirmed that the girl was a menace and needed to leave her home. She dreaded talking with Vernon about it, knowing him he would demand an explanation from the girl and try to lock her in the cupboard again.

They left after Piers' tearful mother came and picked her son up and promptly demanded an ambulance despite the zoo's herpetologist claiming the snake that escaped wasn't poisonous. They could drive up on their own time the snake expert claimed.

With Piers gone, they all climbed back into the car and set off for home. The ride was deathly quiet, everyone but Silvey spooked by what had happened. Glass doesn't simply shatter out of nowhere.

Silvey was thrilled, she didn't know how she did it but whatever she did to summon that arrow was still going. The burning was still inside her, but it was quiet now, subdued. She would practice her magic; she didn't know what else to call it, whenever everyone was asleep or out.

When they pulled in to 4 Privet Drive they all got out of the car wearily and trudged inside. Silvey padded in behind them and went straight to her cupboard and hid inside.

Vernon motioned to the other Dursleys to go upstairs with him. They treaded lightly up the stairs, or as well as they could, and into the master bedroom and shut the door behind them.

Vernon ruffled his mustache for a moment before speaking, he had been thinking about this for a long time. "I don't know about you two but I feel like something is up with the girl." "She seems…too sweet at times, and odd things happen but she claims it isn't her." At this Dudley started to protest when Vernon shushed him "I know Dudley I have never caught her, but whether it be the spider in your bed or that friend of yours being bitten after he hit her, or that blasted glass in the snake room." "The point is, I don't think she is safe to be around anymore. We should contact that freak school and ask them to take her out of our hair." Dursley finished tiredly.

The other two Dursleys looked at him in relief. Petunia spoke "I will try to find that old letter to get their mailing address." She stood up and walked over to the door to the bedroom and opened it with gusto.

There on the landing stood Silvey staring blankly at her relatives. She smiled a sweet smile that didn't quite meet her eyes. "What letter are you talking about Aunt Petunia?" She asked, emphasizing the aunt. Her arms crossed and the Dursleys swore they could feel the air grow lightly stuffy, and it burned a little.

"Why the letter from the man that dropped you off on our doorstep of course! Here let me go get it for you" Mrs. Dursley replied as she hurried to the second landing. Silvey followed her down and stood behind her as Petunia pulled a loose board out of the wall and reached in a good foot distance. She pulled an old musty letter out and handed it to her niece. "There you are, dear." Petunia smiled weakly, wringing her hands from nerves. After the zoo she didn't know what her niece could do.

Silvey quickly looked over the letter and back to her aunt. "So you wanted to pretend I was normal huh?" This explains a lot." She folded the letter up and went to her cupboard and started throwing everything she owned into her threadbare backpack she had used since elementary school. She had a little bit of money saved from trading with Jack and hoped it would be enough to survive until she found this magic school.

She stood up from her cupboard to find all of the Dursleys standing there silently watching her. She stared back for a moment, before cracking a smile and walking towards the door with her bag over her shoulder. She opened the door, walked out and never looked back.

The Dursleys sat around the kitchen table shaking a little as they took in what just happened. From finding her listening at the door to when she walked out the air had slowly become hotter and hotter and more acrid. It subsided for a moment while she read the letter but it came back stronger while she was packing. All they could do was sigh in relief, the girl was someone else's problem now.

**Alright I am diverging from canon a lot here(then again that's the whole premise) mainly because I don't see someone with Medusa's personality sitting and waiting to be saved from the Dursleys. It will return to canon by the time the school year starts back up.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hey everybody here we finally have Silvey starting to interact with the magical world at large so the pace should pick up a bit. For those that are wondering why Medusa/Silvey can't remember anything is because of the sheer trauma she had to deal with when Voldy attacked. That stacked with having her Soul sheared in half and losing her new host's soul within minutes of each other, caused a shut down of all memory of the event to block the pain. In canon Harry may have survived the death curse as a baby but I don't imagine it was anything but painful. to reviewers-Ame-chan1026 and guest thank you for the positive reviews they help encourage a lazy author. PCheshire I hope my PM explained my reasonings behind having Medusa lose her memory were adequate. As always I do not own Soul Eater or Harry Potter, I just play here. **

She turned another corner and ran towards a dead end filled with garbage dumpsters and cardboard boxes. The man running chasing her increased his pace, as if sensing something was amiss. He gasped in awe as an arrow appeared on the ground and on the wall directly in front of it, with his target racing towards them. The girl didn't even stop running; she stepped onto the floor plate and was fired at the wall with incredible speed. She collided with the plate on the wall and was fired upwards toward the building's roof, thirty feet up. Silvey barely grabbed onto the shingles and struggled to lift herself up pulling with all her might.

She heard a mighty crack as the man appeared in front of her and she got a close look at him as he leaned down toward her. The man was by no means handsome; black stringy hair framed a sallow unhealthy looking face that was more so from the exertion. The man wheezed and grabbed Silvey by the wrist and hauled her up with surprising strength. He leaned in close to her and whispered in a low menacing voice "My property…I suggest you give it back thief." His grip was like iron as he waited with his unoccupied hand held outstretched. Silvey glared back as she reached into her messenger bag and pulled a small grubby package from inside that was about 2 inches long and handed it to the man. The sallow faced man was finally getting his breathing under control as he pocketed the object and looked back at her "So this is what the great Potter has been up to, stealing to get by….what a disgrace." The man sneered and let go of her wrist. He crossed his arms and watched her waiting for a reply.

Silvey rubbed her wrist planning her next move. Since the man knew her name then he was connected to the magic world, she could use this. "Yes I left the Dursley's home to go off on my own, I couldn't stay an hour longer" "Please take pity on me, I haven't had much to eat or a good place to sleep in weeks!" cried the blond girl as she hunched over in what looked like sadness. The man stared at her for a moment and huffed in annoyance. He vanished, only to reappear on the ground below. "Maybe you should work on your acting, I'd suggest a circus" He strode off, his black cloak billowing behind him.

Silvey scowled at his back as she scrambled down a nearby pipe to reach the ground. She could have used her magic to reach the ground quickly but she wasn't sure if she could do it safely. She reached the ground and quickly caught up with the fast moving man.

"Hey do you know how to reach Albus Dumbledore? He left a letter with the Dursleys when my parents died" Silvey said from beside the man. "So because you have a famous name you think Dumbledore will grant you an audience? How very arrogant of a young pickpocket". The man said haughtily as they walked out onto the main street and joined the crowd.

"Not arrogant, confidant." Silvey stated as she struggled to keep pace with the man's stride. "He must have some reason for my continued wellbeing, otherwise why would he leave a letter asking the Dursleys to look after me for 11 years on the dot?" "Why specifically 11?""It's simple, he needed you cared for until you were old enough to come to his school" The Sallow faced man stated, looking down at his companion.

They made an odd pair. A small blond girl, barefoot and in worn out clothes following behind a greasy looking man, his demeanor practically screamed menace. Others on the sidewalk gave the man slightly alarmed glares; they thought the raggedly dressed preteen was his. It probably didn't help that Silvey hadn't bathed in a while.

"How do I sign up?" Silvey asked, her golden eyes intense.

The man gave a thin almost imperceptible smirk. "You will be contacted soon, simply follow the directions and meet your guide."

Silvey replied immediately. "Il be waiting, I plan on making quite the splash" she smirked and turned her back on the man and strode away.

The man watched her for a moment as she walked away, he was disturbed by the powers she had used during their encounter. Not only had she used wandless magic, but of a kind never seen in wizarding history. Or at least of any history he had ever read. Maybe Dumbledore had read something; he was always full of unknown knowledge. The man reached into his pocket to reassure himself that the package was safe in his pocket and strode toward a nearby restroom.

Silvey arrived in the back alley where she had been caught, she was trying to puzzle out what that package was. It was solid and heavier than expected, was it a gemstone of some sort? She didn't know, nor did she have a way of finding out. Her life as a pickpocket was essentially over. "Can't say I will miss it" She thought.

As she came into the dead end she summoned her tail arrow and used it to push herself up onto the roof. The magic exhilarated her. She felt as if she had run a marathon, but had far more energy to burn.

A small shelter made of cardboard boxes and tarp was her destination, her home for the past month. The cardboard was brittle and musty smelling from being exposed to the rain and sun. Silvey dealt with it because of the privacy of the rooftops. She could practice her magic without anyone bothering her.

The girl crawled under the tarp and sat in a well-worn spot and looked over at pockmarked wall about 15 feet from her.

For weeks she had been practicing with her tail-arrow, making it more accurate and more deadly. While she was honing her magic she tried something new. Instead of focusing on pulling the tail-arrows from her back she focused her magic on a location, and a plate appeared with an arrow on it. She threw an empty can of soda at it out of curiosity. When the can connected with the plate which glowed and fired the can in the direction the arrow pointed. She was thrilled at discovering more power; she was filled with a hunger to learn.

When she tried to pickpocket the stone from the man's pocket she had fired an arrow at his cloak, tearing through the fabric and causing the small object to fall to the ground. She grabbed it and stepped on an arrow plate and fired herself into a nearby alley way. It had all been for naught in the end but she still was glad she could learn a new trick.

As the Witch reminisced she had been busy applying white fabric paint to the outside of her hoodie, placing massive white eyes on the sides. She didn't know why but she felt an odd sense of deja vu looking at them. It was almost as if she had done this before, it was odd.

After she finished her project she placed her hoodie out in the sun to dry and crawled onto her mattress. Finding a mattress of all things on a London rooftop was an unexpected prize. It may have been rotten but it was certainly better than that sorry excuse she had at the Dursley's.

"Who was that man?" How did he know Dumbledore?" She thought to herself as she started to doze. Whatever the case, she was going to have to enroll in some stupid school to meet him. She planned on enrolling, meeting him for her answers, and bailing on school. However she wouldn't mind having a decent place to stay for a while, the smell of rot was getting old. She grimaced at the thought.

It briefly occurred to Silvey that she was turning 11 tonight. "Maybe l will go steal a cake from that bakery down the street?" She thought with a smirk. With her arrow-plates she would be untouchable, a blur to those humans. Silvey decided against it, she didn't feel like moving right now. She still had plenty of magic but she didn't want to attract too much attention.

She laid there considering her future, where she was going to go and what she would do. Night fell and she drifted off into a dreamless sleep. As the clock struck 12 a sound like flapping wings could be heard, a thump of paper falling, and more flapping. Silvey didn't hear it but she would see what was left in the morning.

* * *

The next morning Silvey awoke to a letter addressed to her. She laughed when it stated her address as "The smelly tarp shelter on the roof of belfry and fry". She cut it open with her nail and pulled out the parchment. "Why the hell are they using this old stuff?" She thought as she fingered the thick material.

"Congratulations on being accepted into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft Wizardry. Below is a list of all of the school supplies that you will need for the year. Term starts on September 1rst and the train leaves from platform 9 and ¾ at Kings Cross station." The intro stated. She quickly scanned the list slightly disbelieving. "Where the hell am I going to get all of this stuff?" she thought with a frown. She pulled on her hoodie and crawled out from under her shelter. She heard something coming from the edge of the roof and went to investigate. Looking down she could scarcely believe her eyes.

Below her was a giant of a man huffing and puffing trying to get up off his back. He had climbed the fire escape all the way to the top level, only for the final ladder to break under his weight, sending him crashing to the already warped staircase. Silvey leaned out over him as he struggled to stand up. "Why are you coming up here?"

The giant looked up at her for a moment and reached into his pocket. He rummaged around for a moment and pulled out a small photo and stared at it for a moment. He looked back at Silvey in confusion. "Hey your hair was black when you were a baby, why is it blond?"

"I don't know, it was slowly becoming blond my whole life, along with my eyes going from green to gold." Silvey explained to the giant. "It's sort of why I want to talk to Dumbledore and go to his damned school anyway."

"Don't you go disrespecting Hogwarts now! It's the finest magical institution in the world; you won't learn anything anywhere else that can't be learned there." The giant stated proudly, puffing out his chest. "Now since you don't know any better I will let that slide." "Come on down we need to head on out to get your school stuff."

Silvey looked up with interest and quickly scampered down to the giant's level. "Now why didn't you say so?" She said with a false smile.

"This man is going to be tiresome." She thought to herself.

The man brightened considerably with her statement and smile; he shook himself of dust and held out his massive hand. "Rubeus Hagrid, I carried you from your parent's home to the Dursley's."

Silvey was slightly taken aback at that statement but shook his hand anyway. "Silvey Potter, I'm glad you didn't drop me on the way." She joked lamely.

Hagrid chucked and started climbing down the fire escape, which was starting to creak rather loudly with every step. Silvey followed him down, not wanting to show this oaf her magic.

"So where are we going for all of these supplies, is there a shop nearby?" Silvey asked, clambering down the sides of the fire escape to pass Hagrid.

"We're going to Diagon Alley, the main magical marketplace for everything you will ever need. They have a better assortment for people like you and me, that's for sure." Hagrid replied, finally stepping off the last rung. "It's a few blocks over walking distance, lets head on over."

"So why did you run away from the Dursley's place? Hagrid asked as they walked.

"They wanted to get rid of me. They were going to send me to Hogwarts and I didn't want to leave on their terms." Silvey replied. "I knew I would leave eventually, they didn't have what I need."

"I'm sure you will find what you need at Hogwarts, everyone does." Hagrid clapped his hand on her shoulder, nearly causing her to crash to the floor. Silvey muttered curses under her breath and briefly considered killing him; he was grating her nerves with his constant praise of this school. "No he's my way in, it can wait." She thought with a scowl.

Hagrid stopped in front of two shops looking between them for a moment before exclaiming "Ah! Here we are, just follow me." He strode toward a building that Silvey hadn't noticed before, gesturing for her to follow him. She fell in step with him and eyed the mysterious building and noticed it's sign hanging from the eves.

The Leaky Cauldron it said. "It's a pub, also hides the entrance to Diagon Alley" Hagrid explained. As they strode into the dimly lit room she noticed several people scattered about dressed in cloaks of various colors.

"Hagrid it's good to see you! Here for your usual?" The bartender asked with a smile from behind the counter.

"No not today, I'm escorting the little lady to get her books and supplies for Hogwarts" Hagrid replied. "She's Silvey Potter" He added.

Silvey felt the room go silent as everyone started staring at her as if she had summoned her tail arrows. She was filled with fury at Hagrid, she didn't want to be noticed.

"I don't believe you, everyone knows she had black hair like her father." One man stated with confidence. His friends muttering their agreement.

"Go boil your head Dedalus, it grew in that way the past few years, she doesn't know why either. But I can say with confidence that this is the girl I carried away from the potter's cottage." Hagrid stated defiantly.

Dedalus shrugged and went back to his drink. His friends started arguing with him over whether the Potter girl had black hair or not

In the meantime a tall bone thin man in a purple cloak walked over to Silvey and Hagrid, hunched over as if to ward off a hit. "Hello Miss Potter, may I say what an honor it is to meet you" The man stammered. "I'm professor Quirrell. I teach Defense Against The Dark Arts at Hogwarts" He held out a bony pale hand. Silvey took his hand with a firm grip and was pleased to see Quirrell flinch from her grip.

"Silvey Potter, pleasure to meet you." She said with zero truth to it. She wanted away from the man, he was slimy and weak.

"Well I must simply be going, I have a lot of supplies to gather for our classes." Quirrell smiled weakly as he walked off, stepping gingerly past the other patrons.

"He's a nervous fellow, its why he's so abrupt. He can't look people in the eye hardly nor hold long conversations." Hagrid said while shaking his head. "He went to Transylvania awhile back, or was it Romania? Whichever it was, he came back absolute mess. Hard to believe he's teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts." Hagrid snorted as he started toward the back of the pub with Silvey following him.

Through the backdoor was an alleyway with a trashcan on one side and a brick wall on the other, it was deserted. Silvey looked questioningly at Hagrid before he pulled an ugly pink umbrella out of his coat and started tapping at the bricks. As they slid open Silvey's jaw dropped at what lay behind.

It was a menagerie of shops; from broom stores, to pet emporiums, to wand sellers, and alchemy shops. Diagon Alley had it all. Silvey grinned madly and started forward, eager to enter into this massive world of magic she was joining.

**Ok second Author's note. People aren't going to recognize Silvey because she looks so different from her parents(for the obvious reason it's Medusa) and her scar is hidden slightly by her hair. On top of that some people will be suspicious that she is an imposter. Also let me know if she is OOC for Medusa please.**

**On a separate note I would like to do some housekeeping for this story:**

**I'm looking for a Beta to help me improve this story where I can.**

**I am going to aim for a Tuesday, Friday update schedule. I may post early if I have a chapter ready.**

**Also to those that have followed/favorite please write a review and let me know what you like about the story. I like getting feedback on what's good, what's bad, and whether or not a chapter simply needs to be destroyed and never spoken of again.**

**Read and review everyone, it keeps us authors going.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Hey everyone I wanted to answer some questions from reviewer EmeraldMaster. Thank you for the kind words, I am trying to improve my writing as well as acquire a Beta reader. I hope I can maintain if not improve the story's quality as we progress. As far as pairings there will be no pairings. Now what I mean is that Silvey/Medusa will not fall in love with anyone, she is incapable of it. She spends too much time manipulating others to her advantage. Now as far as her getting a boyfriend that she can use(influence and power specifically) that more than likely will happen somewhere between year 4-7. Next question: Yes I will be bringing in the DWMA they know she's alive and will be searching for her. They will not stop until they find her. The only downside is that I don't see them showing up until much later, maybe year 6 or 7? I dunno. As always I do not own Soul Eater or Harry Potter.**

Silvey regained her composure as she looked down Diagon Alley from the entrance. "Come on Hagrid, let's go." She started forward, leaving the giant behind. She was quickly enveloped by the crowd.

Hagrid started after her. "We need to grab you some money first, your parents left you all the money they had." "Here's the key" he added as he reached into his coat and pulled out a wrought iron key. It was easy for Hagrid to get through the crowd, most people moved out of his way quickly when they noticed him coming.

Silvey snatched it from his hand and examined it. It once was grey but had rusted sometime in the past to where it had a reddish tint to it. Hagrid looked at her patiently before motioning forward. "Come on we gotta get to the bank, we've got a lot to do and not a lot of daylight."

They arrived at a large marble building "Gringotts, most secure bank in the whole world. You'd be mad to try and rob it." Hagrid proclaimed loudly. Silvey walked in to the building, deciding to ignore the man unless necessary.

Inside they were greeted by a diminutive man standing near the door. He was a short thing, with a long pointed nose and lithe tapered fingers. He looked positively bored "Goblin, nasty folk toward anyone outside of their kind. But you couldn't pick better creatures to guard your gold." Hagrid whispered. The greeter goblin directed them towards another Goblin sitting behind a high desk.

"This is Griphook, he will be assisting you today." the goblin said before he turned around and went back to his post by the door.

Griphook looked up from his writing, quill held delicately above the parchment. He leaned over the counter to take a look at Silvey. "Hello Hagrid, and hello to you miss Potter." he nodded to them each in turn. "Key please." he held out his hand.

Silvey reached up and deposited it in his clutches. Griphook held the key, turning it over in his deft fingers looking for inconsistencies. Finally he spoke "This goes to the potter vault indeed, if you will follow me please." He handed it back to Silvey and turned pushed his seat away from the desk. He clambered down from his high seat and walked towards a large door at the back of the bank.

Silvey was delighted that she didn't have to power walk just to keep up with someone for once, his strides were so small. Hagrid had to stop every other step to wait on them. It gave Silvey a childish thrill to make him wait on her. They passed dozens of other goblins sitting behind high desks doing paperwork. Silvey smirked to herself "Must have a problem with being shorter than their customers."

Griphook led them through the large silver door into a dark passage way that looked similar to a mine. The passage ended at a small station with a single minecart parked in front of it. "Please climb inside the cart and we shall be on our way." The goblin asked as he clambered up and into the cart. Hagrid and Silvey did the same. It was a cramped affair but there was enough room for Silvey to sit in front of Hagrid without being touching him, much to her relief.

Griphook looked back at his two passengers. "You two ready?" At their nods he turned forward. "Then off we go." he said calmly and pushed the single lever forward.

The cart rocketed forward at a blinding speed, the wind causing Silvey's hair to flutter into Hagrid's face. He spluttered and pushed it out of his way, all while trying to hold on as tight as he could. The cart took turns at full speed, feeling like it would fall off the tracks at any second. Silvey swore as they took another dive down a shaft. She crouched down in the cart trying to avoid being scraped off by the ceiling. The passages were getting smaller the farther they went down, becoming so small that the cart often scraped against the sides. Finally they arrived in front of a massive vault door, the cart slamming on breaks, shooting everyone forward into each other.

"Here we are miss Potter, your vault." The goblin stated succinctly. He gestured towards the massive doors.

Silvey stepped forward, eager to see what resources she had. She didn't expect much, maybe enough for school tuition for a few years. The key slid right in and clicked as she turned it. The door boomed as multiple heavy tumblers fell into place and the door swung open to a small moutain of gold.

Silvey was awestruck, this was beyond her wildest dreams. She never had money, always having to barter for items so money was a foreign concept. Now she had a veritable treasure trove that she could pull from whenever she wanted.

She skipped forward and grabbed a bag from next to the pile and began to fill it with as much gold, silver, and bronze coins as it could hold. The bag ended up weighing about 10 pounds, more than enough for school and spending money. She turned back toward the cart with a massive grin on her face, daring the world to ruin her day as she strutted back to the cart.

Griphook didn't react since he had seen this many of times before, but Hagrid couldn't help but laugh. He started choking for as he tried to regain his composure. "Somebody thinks they're prime minister now doesnt she?" Hagrid joked.

The air had been cold down under Gringotts but for a moment there was a heavy tinge of heat and an almost acrid feeling to it. The sensation vanished as soon as it manifested and Silvey climbed into the car with her head lowered. Hagrid never noticed, but Griphook gave his female passenger an uneasy look. The goblin climbed into the cart and pulled the lever, this time sending the cart back up. On the way back up, Silvey almost threw Hagrid out. She hated being mocked. It was hard not to retaliate, even more so now that she had magic to use. Her magic begged to be used, burning more and more as time passed.

When they arrived back on the surface Hagrid was green in the face, eager to get away from the minecart while Silvey was ready to go acquire her school supplies.

"Alright first thing we're going to have to get you a wand, and the only place for that is Olivander's" Hagrid said as they walked out into the afternoon sun. He walked her over to a decrepit looking shop that seemed to have been around for centuries. "You go on in, I don't want to be tempted to try another" Hagrid said with a hint of sadness as he strode off towards a nearby pub. Silvey watched him go, then turned back to Olivander's. She looked inward for a moment and strode through the door.

The inside was dim and cramped. Shelves went from the front of the store all the way to the back, which was farther than expected. It seemed endless. A stooped old man came from within the stacks, his silver eyes piercing and alert. He stared at Silvey for a moment and moved closer.

"Hello there I don't believe we have met, nor have I met any of your family I would recognize the resemblance" the man stated peering closely at Silvey's golden hair and eyes.

"Well my name is Silvey Potter and I don't know if my parents ever came into your store when they bought their wands." Silvey said, backing up from the man. He was far too close to her for comfort.

"Well my name is Olivander, and you certainly don't look much like your parents" The man replied with a slight frown. "No I see it now, it's in the structure of your face and your build. But your eyes and hair are different from any Potter I have ever met." "I've met every single Potter all the way up to your great great grandfather." The old man finished.

Silvey was taken aback and before she could respond Olivander suddenly reached out and lifted her bangs from her forehead. Her magic burned to be released but she held back. She slapped Olivander's hand away with a scowl. He was pushing her limit.

The shop keep looked shocked that she had slapped his hand away and rubbed it for a moment. Olivander looked lost in thought. "I'm sorry I was curious, it seems that scar changed you. You are unlike any Potter I have ever sold a wand to. Most curious." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"But enough, you came here for a wand yes?" Olivander clapped his hands together and walked off into the stacks. Silvey could hear him rummaging around in the stacks. She heard a crash as Olivander returned with a stack of boxes under his left arm, and several clutched in his right hand. "Here we are, let's try these out." He set them down on a nearby stool, stacked precariously close to falling. He pulled open one off the top and handed the wand to Silvey.

"poplar with a dragon's heart string, 13 inches. Give it a wave." Olivander stated. Silvey waved it and for a moment felt her magic swell. The wand exploded in her face, sending wood chips everywhere. Silvey held fragments in her fist for a moment before she let them drop.

"Well that certainly hasn't happened before." Olivander said bewildered. "Try this one." He handed her a thin and stubby wand. "Silver lime with a phoenix feather six inches." Silvey waved it and it didn't react. Olivander snatched it away and handed her another. "Alder with unicorn hair, 9 inches. Silvey waved it, the smell of eggs came from the wand. "Not that one either" Olivander said with delight. They continued to try different wands for at least an hour, the pile of discarded wands climbing higher and higher. Finally Olivander pulled one last box off of the pile. "This should be it misses Potter." He said with a relish and smile.

Silvey took the wand from the man and examined it. It was yew, about 8 inches long. When the wood was carved it was done against the grain creating an almost spiral pattern. "That was most difficult to craft, it resisted nearly all of my efforts." Olivander explained with a smirk. "I thought it fitting to give it a dragon heartstring, since it has potential for power." Silvey gave a strained smile, and waved the wand.

Silvey's magic flared and almost hummed, the normal heat and burning that accompanied her magic was subtle. A slight warmth surrounded her and Olivander as her wand tip glowed. A bolt of lightning leapt from the tip and struck the ceiling with a thunderclap, causing Silvey and Olivander to start. "Yes, yes, yes this is the right one!" Olivander proclaimed as he stood up and looked at the blackened mark on the ceiling. "I had a feeling you were suited for yew, but I needed to be absolutely sure." He moved over to the pile of wands and snapped his fingers. All of the discarded wands leaped into their boxes with the lids closing over them with a snap.

"Was that wandless magic?" Silvey asked in light awe. "Yes my dear, I have been at this game for over a century. I've learned a few tricks in my time." Olivander replied with a twinkle in his eye. Silvey stared for a moment. This was the kind of power she wanted.

Silvey thanked Olivander and paid him for his help and left the shop looking around for a moment. She still needed to acquire all of her school supplies. She stood there in the middle of the road reading her list for a moment, oblivious to all of the glares and curses as people tried to move past her. She looked up towards Madame Malkins, she would start there.

As she entered the shop a bell hovering in midair rang, its shrill tone announcing her presence. "Just a moment dear, let me get this gentleman situated." Came a voice from behind a curtain. Silvey strolled along the displays, they advertised everything from waterproof cloaks to fireproof and even mud proof. She came around to the curtain and looked behind it.

An older woman with a kind face was measuring a boy roughly her age. He stood on a small stool, elevating him to the woman's height. His bright blond face sat atop his pale white face. His eyes flitted over to her as Malkin worked. "Hello there, who are you?" He asked. And before Silvey could respond he continued. "I'm Draco Malfoy, nice to meet you. I'm guessing you're going to Hogwarts as well?" Silvey opened her mouth to respond, but he interrupted again. "Did you get all of your school supplies? My parents are getting mine right now." "Are you done?" Silvey said with a raised voice, irritation filling her voice. "ok let me answer your questions before you open your damn mouth." "I'm Silvey Potter, yes I'm going to Hogwarts and yes I have some of my stuff." Silvey finished with a glare. Malfoy's mouth hung open, as if in awe that she would speak to him in such a way. He glanced towards her forward, eyes seeking her scar. "Oh….sorry didn't realize I was speaking with a celebrity." Malfoy said with a sneer. He stepped down from his stool and paid Malkin for his robes. "Now if you will excuse me I must go catch up with my family, see you at Hogwarts" He said as he shoved roughly past Silvey. Silvey and Malkin watched him leave and meet up with what Silvey assumed were Draco's parents. Both had bright blond hair with pale skin, with his father looking shifty and greasy, and his mother looking haughty and arrogant. Both parents looked on Silvey with barely concealed hostility as they turned and strode away with their son.

"Such a nasty family the Malfoys are." Malkin said with a sigh, gathering her tape measures. "Always going on and on about blood purity and how powerful they are." She looked at Silvey with a raised eyebrow. "I Hope you aren't the same way." "No, I was raised by non-magicals so I can't be pureblooded." Silvey answered stepping onto the stool. She shrugged at Malkin's questioning look. "Well most Muggleborns become just as fine of witch and wizards as pure bloods. Don't let anyone tell you any different." Malkin said with a bit of force in her voice. She pulled out her tape measures and fitted Silvey for a cloak. Silvey came away with several black cloaks that looked a little drab to her but would do for now.

She quickly gathered the rest of her school supplies and went looking for Hagrid. She found him outside the Owlery holding a large snowy white owl that was fast asleep in her cage. "Hey Silvey did you get the rest of your school stuff?" Hagrid asked with a smile as he strode over toward her. "Yeah I found everything. What's the owl for?" Silvey asked. "Ah, this beaut is your birthday present." Hagrid said as he took her trunk with all of her school supplies and handed her the owl's cage. "Owls are good pets and damn useful, certainly better than a toad or a rat." Hagrid started walking back towards the Leaky Cauldron, with Silvey near running to keep up with his massive stride. Silvey noticed a dark alley way off to the side with a large amount of people entering and leaving shops, most of them hooded and moving quickly. "What's down there?" Silvey asked, pointing down the alley. Hagrid glanced where she pointed and scowled. "Knockturn alley, generally shady area that a kid like yourself doesn't belong down." Hagrid placed a hand on her shoulder and pushed her forward away from the darkened street.

Eventually they arrived at the back entrance to The Leaky Cauldron and entered. It was slightly more crowded than before with more children filling the area. Hagrid bought some roast and potatoes and sat down to eat with Silvey at a corner table. "So what do we do from now until school starts?" Silvey asked between bites of her roast. "Well you have shown yourself to be independent so Dumbledore authorized me to give you some money to stay here at the cauldron until then." Hagrid said as he downed a gulp of water. Silvey was confused, how would Dumbledore know what she's been up to? At her face Hagrid continued. "A couple of his teachers have kept an eye on you, I'm surprised that you didn't notice them." Hagrid's face split into a grin. "You ironically enough tried to steal from the only one in the area not watching you." "Snape was livid that you almost got away from him." Hagrid said with a chuckle. Silvey's face stilled, she didn't know he had been a teacher. "So what was it in his pocket I grabbed?" Hagrid stopped chuckling and shook his head. "I can't tell you that, top secret business. Frankly I'm surprised that Dumbledore trusted Snape with retrieving that item, I was hoping he would pick me for it." Hagrid's face fell. Silvey decided not to pursue it. She still wanted to know what the stone was, but it could wait.

"Well I best be off." Hagrid said as he stood up. "I have to get back to Hogwarts and prepare the grounds for the students; I will see you then Silvey." Hagrid smiled and reached to hug Silvey. "See you Hagrid." She said with a strained smile as she moved out of reach. Hagrid nodded and dropped his arms. "Not the hugging type?" "I understand, especially after the Dursleys." He strode over to the owner and handed him a bag of gold. "This is so she can stay until the 1rst of September when she leaves for school." The owner nodded his thanks and took the gold behind the counter. Hagrid strode out of the pub, leaving Silvey alone with her thoughts.

She didn't particularly want to go to this school, but she wanted to learn. Maybe she could conduct her own studies while she was enrolled? Maybe she could finally get some answers as to what Dumbledore alluded to in his letter to the Dursleys, the night he left her on their doorstep. She briefly entertained reading it again but decided otherwise. She had memorized it the first night she was out of the Dursley house.

Silvey stood up and walked up to her room on the second floor, dragging her trunk and supplies behind her. As she stood in her room she noticed it had a tub and her eyes widened. When she lived on the rooftops she never had a chance for a bath, having one all her own was unheard of. She quickly threw her trunk in the corner and turned the hot water on. She ran her hand under the water, anticipating cleaning all of the dirt off her finally. Whenever she was done and getting dressed she noticed something. The large black spots on her arms that had started to appear shortly after her 10th birthday were increasing in number. They started on the underside of her upper arms and spiraled around her arm to her wrist. At the edge of her wrist it looked like the newest one to appear was forming in the shape of a head, it was unfinished but distinctly serpentine. She rubbed it for a moment to see if it would come off, it didn't. An idea occurred to Silvey and she reached for her wand. She clasped it awkwardly in her left hand and touched it to the spot closest to her wrist. Her magic hummed loudly in her ear, drowning out her heartbeat. She traced the wand up her forearm along the spots as the humming grew louder. Her eyes widened as the spots shifted as one. They shifted away from the wand as if uncomfortable with being touched. She pulled her wand away and stared at her arms. "What is this?" She thought with some worry. "Was this left by Voldemort?" She laid there that night for some time, puzzling over everything that had happened to her.

**Ok so when I decided to look up the different types of wands available I did not expect the wiki article to be so damn large. Sixteen types of wood used with three different cores, it was mind boggling. The wand Silvey bought was made of Yew and is known to choose those of power. It's owners usually were heroes of the highest degree, or Dark Lords bent on controlling everything around them. I bet you can guess which side of the coin Silvey will be on. Secondly the wand core is a dragon heartstring, it is the most powerful of the cores and learns new magic the easiest. However it can easily be used for evil.**

**Ok so if you like the story review please, let me know what you think. Stay awesome everybody.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, Random Rockets** **here! just wanted to let everyone know that I appreciate everyone that has stuck around long enough for me to get this far. As always I do not own Soul eater or Harry Potter.**

Silvey stood outside of the Leaky Cauldron for the final time. She waved at a nearby cabbie to get his attention. As he pulled up she looked back at the Leaky Cauldron, up at the window to her room. She spent so much time up in there studying magic and preparing herself for Hogwarts that the owner forgot she was up there. She opened the door to the cab and lifted her trunk inside. She climbed inside and closed the door. "Kings Cross please." she said quietly. "Of course." the cabbie replied as they pulled away.

Silvey stared out the window at the receding pub she had spent the last month living in. She spent the majority of her time above the Leaky Cauldron reading. She scanned through all of the magical theories and spell books and couldn't find any mention of her magic. There wasn't any mention of witches with powers similar to hers; no arrows no plates or anything. The only thing of hers that was mentioned was magical tattoos.

She discovered a book in Flourish and Blotts by the name of _Magic of The Body_. It described how witches and wizards would use magic to make themselves more animalistic; adding fur, claws, and other traits. These eventually lead to the discovery of the Animagus gene and it's manifestation among certain bloodlines. It even covered magical tattoos but those only changed colors and moved hers did all that and more.

The night she had messed with the tattoos with her wand they finished forming while she was sleeping. She woke up in the middle of the night with snake heads on her wrists connected to the rest of the dots by a thin black line. What was alarming was the snakes could climb off of her arms and interact with their surroundings. She grew curious, and wanted to try and control them. She threw a nearby apple up in the air and commanded them to strike. Both snakes struck with blinding speed, biting the apple and tearing it apart. She was stunned and delighted at the development and commanded them to return to her arms. They slithered back onto her skin and wrapped themselves snugly around her forearms.

As far as she knew this was undiscovered magic to the Wizarding world, and she wanted to keep it that way. It gave her an advantage over anyone that would challenge her.

The cabbie pulled up to the curb at Kings Cross and let her out. She pulled her trunk out of the car and paid the man. She made her way through the station trying to ignore the odd looks she was receiving; an owl was definitely not something that 11 year olds brought on the train regularly. She pushed her trunk and Hedwig's cage up to the platform and walked down towards the number 9 platform. She didn't see any platform labeled 9 and ¾ so she stopped for a moment. She parked her trunk near the wall out of the other commuters' way. She gasped in surprise as she tried to lean against the wall and fell right through. She stumbled and caught herself; on the other side of the wall was another station completely hidden from the outside world. Silvey stared in amazement before going back through the wall for her trunk. As she stepped out a family of red heads was just stepping up to the false wall.

"Here you are dears' platform 9 and 3/4." The older woman said with a sigh. She stood behind her gaggle of children and shooed them toward the wall. "Now don't be nervous, just walk straight through the wall." She looked up from her children and noticed Silvey. "Oh sorry dear I didn't see you, everyone lets wait until the young lady is through." Silvey smiled and nodded as she turned around. She pulled her luggage through the wall and into 9 and 3/4. She meandered up to the edge of the platform, pushing through the crowd of children and their families. The train itself was a sleek and shiny machine that looked out of place with the grey surroundings. The words Hogwarts Express was written on the side of the Conductor's car.

Silvey could hear the redhead family behind her coming through the wall so she turned and watched them come through. From this side it looked like they were walking through solid brick that seemed to waver slightly as they moved through. All six came through one behind the other. The older woman, that Silvey assumed was their mother shouted at them from behind. "No running lets all keep together, Ron don't wander off, no Ginny you can't go this year." She ushered them all forward as they talked among themselves excitedly. "We get to learn real magic!" The youngest boy exclaimed. He followed behind his older siblings as they all said goodbye to their mother and moved to board the train. "Now." The boy's mother said. "I've packed your lunches for on the train ride over, there's more than enough so if you need to, you can share with your friends." All of her children climbing onto the train rolled their eyes. A chorus of yes mums was heard as they all moved out of ear shot and further into the train. The young girl that stood with her mother pouted, clearly wanting to join the rest of her siblings on the train. "Next year you can join them Ginny." The mother patted her distraught daughter's head. The little girl nodded with tears in her eyes.

Silvey shoved past them and climbed aboard and quickly found an empty coach. Hopefully it would remain that way besides her she thought. After storing her trunk in the rack above her head she stretched out languidly in the seat. She closed her eyes and sleep found her before the train even moved.

A knock woke Silvey up less than 20 minutes later. She opened her eyes to Draco standing at the open door of her coach. He had two hulking kids following him right outside the door. "Would the celebrity like some company on the way?" The blond boy asked with a smirk. Silvey rolled her eyes and closed them again. "Not particularly, just ditch the muscleheads if you don't mind. It's crowded enough in here with you." She replied annoyed. She didn't want company but she couldn't do anything about it.

Draco frowned but waved his followers off anyway and sat down. "Father tells me that you were living on the streets for a whole month. Tell me, did you beg for a living? I bet you were good at it weren't you?" Draco taunted. He had heard all sorts of stuff from his father, about how she stole for a living for an entire month. How she tried to steal from Snape of all people, and that she almost escaped him.

"Actually I stole from people. Their wallets, their watches, anything I could take of value. I probably stole something of yours and you didn't even know it." Silvey replied with a smirk. Two can play at this she thought.

Malfoy's face turned red and his fists clenched. He looked her up and down and his eyes settled on her bare feet. "Aww poor thing doesn't have any shoes." Condescension filled his voice. "I can lend you a pair if you'd like, you just have to wash them before you give them back." He wanted to see her upset. He still burned from her remarks back at the robe shop weeks before.

Silvey opened an eye and stared lazily at him. "You have no idea what you are messing with do you?" She said with a slight edge in her voice. Her magic was restless with her mood. She wasn't upset at his words, not really. However she didn't want some kid thinking she was a footstool.

"Sounds like you don't know who you're messing with to me." Malfoy snapped with a nasty grin on his face. He was used to bullying others and thought her no different.

Before he knew what was happening a black arrow lunged from behind Silvey and was at his throat. His eyes widened and he gulped. The arrow seemed to drink the light; it looked so thin it was almost two dimensional.

Silvey sat up in her seat and smiled sweetly at the boy. "I'd refrain from the smart comments, especially towards your betters." She stood up and crossed the cart. She leaned in close to Draco's face and grabbed his chin with her thumb and index finger. She smirked and pulled her tail arrow from his throat. Indignation and fear warred in his eyes, but he held still. "A name can't protect you from me." She said softly with menace in her eyes. Silvey gently pushed him backwards and returned to her seat. She laid down and closed her eyes as if nothing happened.

Draco Malfoy had seen his father perform magic before but it always was with a wand and an incantation. Never had he seen magic performed without either and with so little effort. He stared at the girl across from him with interest. He wanted that power, to show his father that he was his own man. That he would make their name greater than ever before. Malfoy shifted to a more comfortable position and leaned back with his head in his hands. His heart was still racing but he believed that Silvey wouldn't kill him; she had too much to lose if she did. It still scared him that she not only threatened to hurt him, but she looked like she would enjoy it. He would be awake the rest of the ride trying to figure her out he thought.

The ride was largely uninterrupted, aside from the lady pushing the sweet cart. As she knocked on the train cart's door she received a terse "Go away". She shrugged and moved on. The light faded as the train moved closer towards the school, until everything outside the train was black. The door to the cart swung open and a tall thin redhead poked his head in. "You two need to get dressed, we're about 30 minutes away from the school." Malfoy was already dressed and ready but the other occupant was still asleep. Malfoy debated waking her up; he didn't want to be stabbed so he may just be gentle about it. He reached out and tapped her on the shoulder waiting for a reaction.

Silvey opened a single eye. "We're there aren't we? You wouldn't bother me otherwise right?" She said with false sweetness. She was having a wonderful dream about trapping the Dursleys in a glass chamber full of snakes. Dudley had just been bitten when she was woken up.

Malfoy tensed at her words and nodded. He wanted to know how she performed that magic earlier, but he didn't know how to ask. He supposed he would befriend her; she had a lot of influence simply because of her name. That along with the unusual magic of course. Silvey stood up and retrieved her cloak from her trunk and pulled it on over her hoodie. The cloak was a deep black, far darker than her faded hoodie. The sleeves of her jacket were bunching up under her cloak and she couldn't get them comfortable. "I'll have to cut them when I get a chance." Silvey thought to herself. She wouldn't be able to walk around without a cloak though; the others may be disturbed by her snake tattoos.

"You know you can't wear that jacket under your cloak right? It's not dress code." Draco said bossily, not knowing how else to talk to the girl. Silvey glanced at him as she finished adjusting her cloak and sweatshirt combo. She pulled the hood of her sweatshirt up out of the cloak for easier access. 

"I will let the teachers decide that, until then I will go like this." Silvey said her lip curling into a smile. She didn't particularly care about their dress code, so she would go as she pleased. She would raise some eyebrows at the school, with her bare feet and threadbare hoodie under her cloak. "Besides I feel so secure with my hoodie, I don't know what I would do without it." She proclaimed melodramatically. Malfoy snorted in response and pulled his trunk off of the top rack.

The train started slowing. The brakes were squealing as if in pain. It shuddered to a stop at a train station Silvey couldn't see through the window, it was that dark. Silvey pulled her luggage off the rack and strode out into the corridor trying to beat the crowd. Malfoy slinked along behind her trying to keep up. The murmur of conversation faded behind Silvey as she strode out off of the train and into the darkness. She inhaled the smell of the nearby forest and looked around. All was black except for a light bobbing in the dark. As it came closer it's holder became apparent. It was Hagrid. The giant strode up out of the darkness, eliciting gasps from the gathered 11 year olds. The older students chuckled at the younger student's reactions. They did the same thing when they arrived for the first time.

"Alright; second through seventh years head for the carriages, I'll be taking the first years across the lake like usual." Hagrid turned and strode towards the dock situated on the side of the lake. Everyone left their luggage near the train and followed behind the giant. Silvey walked out in front of the group eager to climb in a boat.

"It's not a race; we'll get there at the same time!" A small redhead snickered at Silvey. He was walking with a bushy haired girl that gave him a disapproving look. "Leave her alone Ron, she probably wants to learn as much as I do." She said with a frown. "It looks like she doesn't have anyone to talk to."

The bushy haired girl pushed through the crowd and caught up to Silvey. Her eyes were filled with an eagerness that was unexpected in an 11 year old. "I'm Hermione Granger, nice to meet you…" Hermione drifted off clearly expecting a name.

"Just Silvey thank you." Silvey replied, she never even looked at Hermione.

Hermione was puzzled by the blond girl's behavior but continued. "So what house do you think you will be in? I'm hoping for Ravenclaw because they're so smart, or maybe Gryffindor? Either one will work for me." She finished almost breathlessly.

"I don't particularly care which house I get, I'm here to master my magic. That's all." Silvey replied flatly still looking only forward. Hermione not knowing what to say walked with Silvey for a moment and drifted back towards Ron. She was only trying to be friendly, the blond barely acknowledged her existence! She complained to Ron who simply rolled his eyes at the pushy girl.

The group of first years arrived at the docks and started piling in 4 to a boat. Odds would have it that Silvey, Malfoy, Hermione, and Ron were in the same boat. As the boat pushed off from the docks Malfoy started picking on Ron.

"Wow your parents were able to send even more children to Hogwarts? Did they have to take out loans from Gringotts?" Malfoy said, clearly trying to get a rise out of Ron. It was successful but Hermione somehow knew what was going to happen and caught Ron's arm before it even moved. "He's not worth it, don't give him the satisfaction." Hermione said to Ron, glaring at Malfoy. The two boys glaring daggers at each other, both were considering "accidentally" pushing the other into the lake.

Through this Silvey was staring up at the castle as they drifted closer towards the far shore. She couldn't wait to unlock the secrets of magic and speak with Dumbledore about that damn letter finally. She thought of it in her pocket and how she would address him. "How about: what makes you think I'm not Silvey Potter? Or: What gives you the right to dump me on the Dursley's doorstep and conveniently forget about me?" She thought vindictively.

The fleet of boats bumped against the sandy shore, signaling their arrival. Hagrid climbed out and immediately bellowed for everyone to be careful and follow him and his lantern. The crowd of first years followed the giant up to the steps of the castle where he raised his massive fist and knocked loudly on the door.

A click was heard as the doors swung open to reveal the man that Silvey had tried to pickpocket nearly a month ago. "Evening Snape, I assume everything is ready in the great hall?" Hagrid asked. "Indeed." Replied Snape as he looked out over the first years. His eyes scanned them until they fell on Silvey where a cold smile appeared on his face.

"It seems that Ms. Potter has finally stopped pickpocketing long enough to earn an education." He said loud enough for all of the kids to hear. Everyone was puzzled; they followed his gaze to Silvey when they realized what Snape said her surname was. Everyone started whispering, looking at Silvey with judgmental eyes. "A pickpocket he said?" One girl asked. "The Potter girl is a common pickpocket?" A boy asked in disbelief.

While they were all whispering and Hagrid was trying to quiet everyone down, and avoiding looking at Silvey, she stared Snape down with all of the hatred she could muster. Her magic was roiling and burning for release, but she clamped it down. She would have her revenge on him for this insult.

Hagrid finally settled all of the kids down and shooed them into the castle. The massive hall was lined with four long tables down the center with a table at the head of the chamber. The students were divided among the long tables it seemed by house. Silvey spotted different color schemes for each table: silver and emerald for one, gold and crimson for another, and so on. The ceiling was a deep stormy black as if it were about to rain on them with hundreds of candles floating just below it.

Hagrid led the first years up in front of the table at the head of the chamber where the adults were seated. They stopped in front of it in a huddle, suddenly uncertain. "Professor Dumbledore!" Hagrid said with aplomb. "I give you your new students!" He waved his arm out over the group of new students. The rest of the students clapped enthusiastically as well as most of the staff.

An old man in a light blue cloak stood up clapping and smiling. His half-moon spectacles framed a broken nose inset with deep blue eyes. He walked up to a lectern in the shape of a silver eagle in flight.

"Thank you Hagrid for bringing me a fresh crop of minds to mold!" Dumbledore said with a laugh. "Now before we move onto the sorting I would like to thank all of our new students for choosing to attend this hopefully fine establishment of learning." He said gesturing all around him. "It is a great honor to have you all here." He finished. He looked out at all of the new first years seeming to make eye contact with every one of them. His blue eyes found Silvey's gold eyes and stayed for a moment. A flicker of something passed through his gaze but Silvey couldn't tell what it was.

"Professor McGonagall would you kindly begin the sorting?" Dumbledore said gesturing to a thin stern looking woman. McGonagall nodded affirmative and grabbed a stool bearing a worn out wizards hat. She carried it with reverence to the front of the staff table and placed it carefully. She pulled a roll of parchment out of her sleeve and unrolled it. "I will call you by name alphabetically, when I do, please come forward and try on the Sorting Hat." She said before calling the first names. Silvey's eyes glazed as she waited for her turn, she didn't care about the others. However she noticed that Hermione, the girl from earlier was placed in Gryffindor immediately.

"Silvey Potter!"

The great hall became more silent than a tomb. Everyone wanted to see where The-Girl-Who-Lived would end up.

Silvey Stepped forward nonchalantly and strode up to the stool and the hat. Her bare feet slapping loudly against the cold stone floor seemed to be the only sound in the room. McGonagall looked at Silvey's feet in disapproval, as if morally insulted by her disregard of footwear. Silvey ignored her and sat upon the 3 legged stool as the Sorting Hat was lowered onto her head.

"_Alright let us see where you belong." _A voice seemed to come from above Silvey's head. She closed her eyes and listened. She could almost feel something rummaging through her mind. "_You are far more than what you seem young lady, then again you aren't very young after all are you?" _Silvey heard a chuckle coming from the hate and forced herself not to fidget. _"Does your magic seek to destroy me for my insult? Oh yes I know exactly what you are, your kind are ever so violent." _Silvey went to pull the accursed hat off her head but McGonagall held it on her head. "Not until it sorts you child." The professor reproached. Silvey lowered her hands and stopped moving. She kept thinking nasty thoughts loud enough she hoped the hat would hear them. "_Oh well if you are going to be a danger to everyone you might as well go in the correct house." _The hat said. The brim of the hat ripped open to reveal a mouth as it bellowed. "SLYTHERIN!"

The table with the green and silver colors erupted in cheers loud enough to drown even Silvey's heartbeat which thundered in her chest. She yanked the hat off and shoved it at McGonagall as she strode towards her newfound table. Most of the occupants were welcoming her with shouts of "Yes!" and "We got Potter!" One boy was bold enough to smack her gently on the back and was given a glare for his trouble. He backed away sheepishly as she moved towards Malfoy and sat with him, she knew the twerp so she might as well grace him with her company. He looked bewildered that she would sit with him but he took it with good grace.

The rest of the Sorting progressed smoothly until everyone was seated at one of the four long tables, when Dumbledore stood up and moved to his stand again. "I'm so very sorry to interrupt again; rest assured we will eat momentarily." He paused as laughter rumbled through the students. "I must let everyone know that the forest is, as usual, out of bounds to everyone. That includes you too Fred and George." He momentarily eyed the two twins at the Gryffindor table with a smile. "Secondly, the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds as well on pain of death." He finished. A hush fell over the students as they absorbed this. "Now let the feast." Dumbledore raised his arms. "Begin!" He said as he brought his arms down with a flourish.

Silvey's eyes widened as Spaghetti Carbonara and other delights filled her plate. She only had some once and that was because she stole some from Mrs. Dursley's plate as she cleaned it. She quickly dug in to the food not noticing that the other student's plates were filled as well. Conversation surrounded her, all of the others trying to get to know each other before classes start. She listened in but didn't join.

Malfoy was waxing on and on about how his father's position in the ministry gave them all sorts of power, that they had more influence than any other family in the wizarding world. The girl he was speaking to was a brunette with short curly brown hair and an arrogant upturn to her nose. She listened entranced at his descriptions of his home and family. Silvey watched Malfoy as she ate with distaste as he continued on and on. He had seen true power, why was he wasting time talking about the influence his father had? Silvey didn't have an answer and pushed her plate away.

The others in the hall were pushing their plates away and yawning, signaling the end of the feast was near.

Dumbledore stood up one more time. "It seems to be rather late, so I would suggest we all head off to bed." He clapped his hands. "Prefects please escort your houses to their respective dormitories and I bid you goodnight." The Headmaster strode off away from the Staff table followed by the other teachers towards their quarters.

The prefects stood up and started barking orders at their houses, forming them up into lines. Slytherin formed up behind a thin black haired boy that seemed to have spent as little time out in the sun as possible. "All right everyone follow me, our dormitory is located down in the dungeons. Stay close." He said as he walked off at a brisk pace. He walked past several corridors that seemed to lead upwards into the castle. Silvey followed along the pack slightly ahead of Malfoy and his new admirer, who was laughing at some joke he made. Deep in the dungeons they followed their prefect to a blank stone wall surrounded by paintings and tapestries. "Power and Might." Spoke the prefect with relish. The wall ground open to reveal a dim common room. Silvey strode in after the prefect and was not impressed with what she saw. A long stone room with chairs and tables scattered around the area near braziers filled with green flame. Along the ceiling were chains hanging low covered in green fire as well. It distinctly reminded her of a cave.

"Girl's dormitory is on the right and Boy's is on the left. Goodnight and welcome to Slytherin." The prefect stated as he walked towards the boy's dormitory, leaving the rest of the house standing there. After a moment they all started talking and heading towards their beds. Silvey walked down the spiral staircase to the Girl's dorm and found a dim room lined with four poster beds. She was surprised to find her luggage placed on a bed in the far corner. She walked over and moved it all to the floor and pulled her cloak from her shoulders. However she kept her hoodie on, she would sleep in it for tonight. The rest of the girls followed her in and started getting ready for bed.

"Oh don't you like the rest of our house?" Malfoy's admirer said with a dreamy look on her face.

"Shut it Pansy, you only say that because you like Malfoy." A large girl said rudely to Pansy.

"Quiet Millecent, you're just jealous I have his attention and not you." Pansy replied with a triumphant smile on her face.

"Both of you shut up, he's just a pretty boy jumped up on his father's influence." Silvey said causing the two girls to jump a little. They stared at her for a moment and decided to leave it alone.

Silvey lay awake for a while thinking things over. She finally made it. After 10 long and miserable years with the Dursleys she was finally free. Free to claim her birthright and become a powerful witch. She grinned to herself and quieted her mind for sleep. As she slept Silvey dreamt of a girl, one with ash blond hair that wielded a scythe. In the dream Silvey is cut in half, but doesn't feel it. She sees the triumph in the girls eyes turn to fury as Silvey disappears in front of her. She flies far away and latches onto something bright she struggles to make her own. As the bright object starts to sooth her broken soul it is destroyed in a blinding light. She floats there drifting as the dream fades to black.

**Alright so some of the more perceptive characters notice that silvey is magically different from the rest of the students. Dumbledore has suspicions about what she is(I will explain what is in the letter next chapter), Snape has seen her in action, and worse the sorting hat can see right into her mind and soul. All of this combined will make a teacher staff that is very on edge about Silvey because of what she might be.**

**As always read and review please. If you don't want to review, well just relax and enjoy the story. If you don't want to read then well I can't help you haha. Stay classy everyone.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone it's Random Rockets here, as usual I do not own Soul Eater or Harry Potter. I'd also like to answer a review from Veigas Terre. You showed up at the right time friend, this chapter will answer your questions. Also yes I know I make errors unfortunately. Finally I would like to apologize for missing the last update deadline I simply couldn't function. For some reason me and my friends decided to go play tennis at 11:30 at night and play until 2AM when we all would have to be at work at 7AM. So I hope to remain on schedule for updates. However I'm going to make a poll on my page for what kind of update schedule you readers would like. Would you like heavier chapters like this every week? or less content every 3 days? Or should I break myself trying to write 4500 words every 3 days? You decide**.

**Second Author note: Hey I just edited this chapter and changed Medusa's conversation with Dumbledore, as I didn't feel right with how it went(Even though it was cool.).**

Professor McGonagall was getting exasperated. The student before her was blatantly flouting the school dress code repeatedly. She wasn't even wearing shoes for  
merlin's sake! She was giving her most stern look possible but the student only looked irritated. "I will have you know young lady that this is the sixth time I have caught you breaking dress code, and if you keep it up I will take more than points from slytherin!" She doubted it would help to threaten detention but it wouldn't hurt to try.

Silvey stared back unfazed by the threat. She didn't care about the house cup; it was an arbitrary competition anyway. She opened her mouth to protest but McGonagall beat her to it. "No I will not stand for this, detention in my office Friday afternoon!" The professor strode away to her office; infuriated that any student would refuse to change their ways over something so trivial.

Silvey turned and walked toward her next class with a slight smile on her face. Of all the teachers McGonagall was the easiest to piss off. Silvey was constantly losing points for Slytherin because of it. She lost ten points for having her cloak undone with her worn hoodie and jeans visible, 5 points for not wearing shoes, and 25 for having the audacity to cut the sleeves off of her robes during Herbology. McGonagall intercepted her after she reentered the castle and scolded her for ten minutes. That last one wasn't her trying to be difficult; she just couldn't breathe in the heat. When she pointed it out, she was told that she shouldn't have been wearing the jacket under her cloak.

The young witch strode into McGonagall's classroom and sat down. The class was still empty; it wasn't due to start for another twenty minutes. Silvey pulled _Hogwarts a History _out of her bag and set it aside_._ She had been reading it from front to back looking for any mention of a witch or wizard that had magic similar to hers but to no avail. The blasted book was about as broad and general as could be. The only thing she found interesting was that the Slytherin founder Salazar could talk to snakes like she could. She set the history book aside and reached in for a slim paperback. "Why are you here so early?" Silvey jumped at the voice and turned around in her seat.

Behind her was Hermione with an identical copy of _Hogwarts a History _and a delighted smile on her face. "ooh you like history as well?" The bushy haired girl sat next to Silvey and plopped her bag on the desk. "So tell me what you think of the founders and their history." She asked with an eager look on her face. Silvey smiled at the girl but was seething on the inside; she pushed the paperback into the depths of her bag and pulled the blasted history book closer.

"Actually I'm not really fond of it; It's far too general and broad. I want more details about everything that happened up here, or better yet in the wizarding world period." Silvey replied. "I want access to the history and magic books that are only available to the higher year students and staff."

"Wow did you already finish all of the books available for us first years?" A look of surprise crossed Hermione's face. She had barely finished the school required books. She actually was going to tackle the library after class.

"Only the history and spellcraft sections I'm looking for something specific." Silvey replied. She stretched backwards and laced her hands behind her head. She looked at the clock. Only ten minutes until class.

"Oh really? What are you looking for?" Hermione asked.

"A specific kind of magic. I can't find it mentioned anywhere in Flourish and Blott's books so I figured Hogwarts would have it." Came her reply.

"I can help if you'd like! Hermione said excitedly pulling out a quill and parchment. "What is it called?"

"I don't know the official name but I know what I call it." Silvey replied with frustration. She leaned forward and placed her head on the desk. "It's ridiculous how hard something is to find when all you know is the effects and what it looks like."

Hermione put her quill down. 'Well what does it do?"

"I'll show you but only if you do my history homework." Silvey smirked as the brown haired girl frowned in irritation.

"How do I know you aren't pulling my leg? You could be lying to me." Hermione shot back.

"You don't. All you can do is trust that I'll keep my word." At that Silvey wrapped her arms around her head as if to sleep on the desk.

Hermione gathered her books and stood up in a huff. She walked up to the front of the class and dropped her stuff beside a desk and sat down. They sat like that until students started filing into the classroom, followed by McGonagall. The professor sent a warm smile to Granger and pointedly ignored Silvey who was waving from her seat three rows from the front. All of the Slytherins made a point to sit away from Silvey, more than a few resented her losing them points nearly every day. The rest of the school was perfectly fine with her, as long as she was only losing Slytherin points. Today they were trying to change a mouse into a matchbox. Aside from Granger and Silvey the class was barely able to accomplish their goal before the bell was to ring. Ron Weasley was having an especially hard time, he kept chasing the mouse around his desk prodding it with his wand. Finally the bell rang and Silvey grabbed her new matchbox and tossed it into her bag. She stood up to leave when McGonagall called out to her. "Stay here miss Potter, I have a few words for you."

Silvey sighed in frustration. "I'll go grab some shoes after class ok?" She crossed her arms and stared down the professor.

McGonagall's face contorted into anger before settling into a blank look. "I just wanted to let you know that Dumbledore would like a word with you in his office. If you will please follow me I will take you to him." McGonagall walked at a quick pace out the door. Silvey scrambled to catch up.

"What does he want?" Silvey asked. Her legs were burning from the quick pace and Mcgonagall having far longer legs than her.

"He didn't say." McGonagall replied tersely. She turned at the staircase and started climbing.

Silvey rolled her eyes as they climbed the stairs. Student's whispered as the teacher and student passed them by. _Let them talk._ Silvey thought. She would outclass them all. Just as her legs started to burn they reached the third floor and continued down the hall.

A door opened on their right and out strode Hagrid carrying a large sack. "What's going on here professor McGonagall?" Hagrid asked as he slung the sack over his shoulder. It rattled loudly as if filled with bones.

"I'm taking misses Potter up to Dumbledore's office, he wishes to speak with her." McGonagall said. She continued walking but Silvey didn't. She stopped to look in the room that Hagrid came out of but he slammed the door. "Nuh uh you can't see that, go on with you." He waved his hands shooing her away.

Silvey ran after McGonagall who was stopped in front of a Gargoyle statue. It was crouched on a pedestal with its fists pressed against it. "Chocolate Frogs." McGonagall said to the statue. The statue looked up at McGonagall and knuckle walked off of its pedestal as the wall lowered showing a staircase. McGonagall gestured to the winding staircase. "Go on up, he's waiting on you." Without further ado she strode off back the way they came.

Silvey climbed up the stairs eager to talk with Dumbledore; maybe she would finally be able to ask him about the letter he left the Dursleys. She finally reached the top, her breath coming in gasps. She stopped and caught her breath leaning against the oaken doors. She knocked lightly, listening for a response. She heard a faint come in and pushed the door open.

Silvey stepped in cautiously and looked around. Cupboards and tables covered the floor filled with silver gadgets of all kinds. Her eyes widened at the bookcases surrounding the room along the walls. The urge to simply walk over and start rifling through them was almost too much. The walls above the book cases were lined with portraits of previous headmasters who all seemed asleep. Silvey stepped further into the office and up to the desk. The desk was covered in letters and newspapers detailing the week's events.

Silvey moved the newspapers out of the way and scanned the letter on top.

_To my friend Albus,_

_The curators of the department of Mysteries have spent the last few days looking through their department for any clues as to what you have told us about the Potter girl. We have found largely nothing in our histories, including the restricted histories that tell us of where her powers come from. Snape's report on the magic she used is completely unprecedented. Perhaps this is something from when she defeated the Dark Lord? Now I know the history of the wizarding is sketchy before 993 AD because of the establishment of formal schooling at Hogwarts, but never the less we shall continue our search. _

_Your friend Cornelius Fudge_

Silvey felt a vague sense of unease. The government was trying to figure out what she was as well. Was her magic really that alarming to? She would ask him next time she saw him.

"Snooping Silvey?" Silvey jumped and looked up toward the voice. Descending a small staircase behind the desk was Dumbledore. He gave a small smile before continuing. "I suspect you have read Fudge's letter?" He sat down at the desk and picked up the letter Silvey had been reading and looked it over. "Your display of magic when you tried to rob Snape surprised him to now end." Dumbledore said with a smile. "Now I suspect you wish to speak of that night that Voldemort attacked you." He folded his hands together in front of him on the desk.

Silvey sat on the edge of the desk earning a raised eyebrow from the headmaster. "Yes I do. I also want to know why you saw fit to warn my aunt in your letter that I may be dangerous." Silvey said with a slight edge to her voice.

"Ah, well the magic that filled the air at your parent's house the night they died was completely unexpected. It was caustic and hung heavily in the air, seeming to cling to me as I strode about." Dumbledore explained. "I have never seen magic of that type before and was being cautious." We even had your home watched for a few years to see if you were truly dangerous."

Silvey froze at that. "So all this time I was dealing with the Dursleys you had someone right outside staring in? Did you think I enjoyed it there!?" Silvey said furiously. Her magic was bubbling, begging to be used. _I'd love to hurt this man. _She thought viciously. She hated her time at the Dursley's and this man had been watching the whole time.

"We needed to make sure you were safe which you were." Dumbledore defended. He could feel the air becoming caustic like it did all those years ago. "I daresay if you had stayed at the Dursleys longer we may have needed to interfere." The headmaster leveled a steely gaze on Silvey. "The Dursleys were quite terrified of you when you left."

"As they should be, they mistreated me my entire life." Silvey shot back. Her patience was wearing thin and her magic was pushing her to try and kill something. "Now since you're done lecturing me do you have anything else to say?" She crossed her arms and glared at the man across from her.

"Actually yes, I wanted to find out exactly what happened the night that Voldemort attacked you." Dumbledore stood up and moved towards a tall and circular cabinet. He pulled on a latch opening the cabinet. The inside of the cabinet was lined with mirrors reflecting silver light. Dumbledore motioned Silvey over. She stood up off of Dumbledore's desk and walked over to the old man. Dumbledore moved to the side and Silvey could see that a bowl filled with a cloudy silver light sat in the center of the cabinet.

"This is a pensieve missus Potter and with your permission I would like us to view your memories of Voldemort's attack." Dumbledore said as he patted the cabinet. He gazed at Silvey with curiousity.

"Sure, I'm curious myself." Silvey stepped up to the pensieve and gazed into it. "What do I need to do?"

"Simply take your wand and place it against your temple and think back on that night. Then pull back with the tip of your wand and place the memory in the Pensieve." Dumbledore instructed.

Silvey pulled her wand from her jacket pocket and raised it to her head. She thought long and hard on the green light that she remembered, as well as the pain she remembered. Something attached to her wand after a moment. She pulled and a silvery thread was wrapped around her wand tip. She lowered her wand to the Pensieve and tapped it on the rim, depositing the memory into the bowl. The Pensieve flashed white and returned to normal. Silvey placed her wand in her pocket and backed up a pace.

"Follow me please." Dumbledore said. He stepped up to the edge of the cabinet and lowered his face until his nose touched the silver liquid. His form distorted and compressed into a fluid form and was pulled into the Pensieve.

Silvey stood there for a moment in surprise before following Dumbledore. She was pulled into the Pensieve the same way.

Silvey was disoriented for a moment, her surroundings were dark but she could feel something rushing towards her. A scene appeared before her. A large chamber filled with a violet light backlighting several people. One of them a small girl in a dress was wielding what looked like a black sword in the shape of an arrow. She was swinging lazily at another girl this one older and wearing a trench coat skirt combo. The older girl was being pushed back steadily and was frantically blocking every strike with her scythe. Several others watched from the corners of the room tending to someone on bleeding on the ground.

The two fighters danced around the room: attacking and counterattacking in a rush. The girl with the scythe knocked the younger girl away and planted her feet. A snap was heard and her Scythe exploded with light. The blade grew into a crescent moon glowing with a surreal light. She raised it above her head and screamed as she lunged toward the smaller girl swinging toward her.

Something looked oddly familiar about this whole scene. She felt an incredible amount of hatred for the older girl for some reason, Silvey's magic bubbling in fury. Silvey looked over the rest of the people present and felt a bit of pain in the center of her head. She rubbed her head trying to focus on the scene in front of her.

"Do you remember any of this?" a voice asked. Silvey turned her head to the side and noticed Dumbledore standing next to her. He was watching the scene with an intensity that was making Silvey uneasy.

"No." Silvey replied. The scene was extremely familiar, it felt like something was bubbling in her mind.

The smaller girl tried to leap away on a plate of light but was cut in half by the scythe. The little girl hit the floor unconscious and a human form was pushed out of the little girl. It glowed along the edges as it writhed in pain. A line appeared along its torso dividing it in half, the two halves drifting away. The spirit's bottom half vanished in a flash of light and the top half faded away.

Silvey's magic flared in recognition. It remembered performing a spell like what the spirit used. The pain in her head was growing. She held her head in her hands trying to block the pain.

"Do we need to stop Silvey?" Dumbledore asked, his voice full of concern.

"NO!" shouted Silvey as she clutched at her head. She had a sense of foreboding filling her. She didn't know if she wanted Dumbledore here.

Silvey couldn't believe what she was seeing though. The spirit looked like an older version of her along with using the same magic that she did. This thing that looked like it was destroyed could have been an ancestor? The scene faded and Silvey was pulled away. She was following along a light purple orb that looked like it was sheared in half, jagged edges clearly visible. She watched as the orb flew into a small town, heading towards a small cottage. Outside of the cottage a cloaked figure strode towards the door and knocked. Before she could see the door open she was pulled along through the ceiling. She appeared in a nursery with a mother holding her child. The child was writhing in pain and squalling at the top of her lungs. Silvey could see the orb she followed was wrapping itself around the child, but the mother couldn't see it.

The golden-haired witch felt something in her chest lurch. She had a suspicion as to what happened. Silvey turned as the door was smashed open by a blast of light. The mother tried to defend her child but was slain in a flash of green light. The baby ceased it's crying and stared up at the noseless figure standing before it. It's green eyes alighting on its attacker. It attempted to stand up as the dark figure raised its wand and cast a curse, a green light filling the room. The curse backfired killing the dark lord and leaving the scar on the infant girl's forehead. Her eyes seemed to shift and gold specks appeared in them. Silvey felt something pop in her head as she was spat out of the Pensieve.

The witch landed at Dumbledore's feet panting as she lay on the floor dizzy. Dumbledore stood above her with his hands deep in his robes pockets ready to reach for his wand in a moment's notice. He didn't like what he saw in the Pensieve. The witch climbed to her feet, her limbs shaking. She wavered for a moment trying to keep her balance with her back to the headmaster. She held her face in her hands for a moment and smiled widely.

Medusa Gorgon turned back to the headmaster with a massive smile on her face. "Well that was certainly enlightening, did you find out what you wanted?"

"Not as much as I would like unfortunately." Dumbledore replied. "Who were those people that little girl was fighting? She looked an awful lot like you as a child."

"Honestly I haven't a clue, the woman may be an ancestor or something?" Medusa speculated falsely. She sat sideways on the desk with her hand on her chin.

"Maybe." Dumbledore replied staring at Medusa warily. He didn't seem taken with her theory. "regardless of who she is we shall let the knowledge sit for a few weeks and come back, what say you?" He said with a cautious air.

"Sure if classes aren't too difficult for me." Medusa said . She had no intention of letting him see any other memories.

Medusa climbed off of the desk and headed towards the stairs to exit the office. At the top of the stairs she turned and waved jauntily as she disappeared from sight.

Dumbledore was troubled by this development and immediately started writing a note to Fudge.

_Fudge there has been a development. Silvey Potter is even more different than we expected. I will enlighten you of the details at our next meeting. What say you to Butterbeers at the Three Broomstick pub next Friday?_

_Albus Dumbledore._

The weary headmaster placed the letter in an envelope and sealed it. He called for an owl to take it away and sat in thought. He needed to research more on what he saw in the Pensieve. The little girl used virtually identical magic to what Potter used against Snape before the start of term so there is a connection there somewhere. Was it carried by Voldemort, or was it something else? Dumbledore stood up from his desk and strode over to his private book collection and started rifling through the titles.

Medusa was elated, not only did she survive the DWMA assault but she found a completely isolated magical community she could study. She could hardly wait as she skipped down the corridor. However she would restrain her experimentation until she was ready to leave the school. She needed to learn as much as she could until then. She hummed to herself as she walked down the stairs sliding past all of the rest of the chattering students. Some gave her odd looks for the wild look on her face but let her pass.

She entered the great hall and strode over to the Slytherin table. She waved at McGonagall with a massive smirk on her face and sat down. Malfoy spied her and shifted seats to be closer to her.

"So Potter what did Dumbly want?" Malfoy asked as he started loading his plate with food.

"He wanted to sift through my memories of when Voldemort attacked me, nothing major." Medusa replied nonchalantly. She watched Draco from the corner of her eye as she loaded her plate with spaghetti. He would make a fine servant she thought. Maybe she should let him have some of her power?

Draco paused at her statement with his food halfway to his mouth. "Oh, I bet the old coot got a laugh out of it didn't he?" He said with disdain. He didn't like Dumbledore but going through Potter's memories was pushing it to new heights.

"Not really, you should have seen his face. He was so sad for me." Medusa lied with a fake pout. Her pout shifted to a small smile as she leaned closer to Malfoy. "Remember how I said I would show you how to perform that arrow thing I did on the train?" Malfoy was unsettled; he never had a girl get so close to him before and slid further away from Medusa. "Well I can show you, but I need to give you something." Medusa continued. She leaned closer until their arms were touching.

"What is it?" Malfoy asked eagerly, his discomfort forgotten momentarily along with his food.

Medusa looked around them at the surrounding students. All of them were absorbed in their own conversations. She looked back at Draco. "Watch." She said. She held a hand over his goblet of pumpkin juice and concentrated her magic. It responded instantly and pinched a tiny piece off of itself and pushed it to the surface of her finger. Malfoy watched in awe as a small snake appeared on Medusa's finger and slithered off and into his drink. "Drink it, and you can do what I can." Medusa said with a harmless smile. He wouldn't need to know the side effects. Not yet.

Draco hesitated for a moment before drinking the pumpkin in two massive gulps. He didn't feel any different. "So what now? can we go try it?" he asked hoping she wasn't taking him for a fool.

"Sure we can." Medusa climbed to her feet, her food forgotten. "And please call me Medusa." She asked as she strode off towards the classrooms with Draco in her wake.

Medusa's thoughts were racing. Oh yes she would be a good student and learn everything she could from this school. When she was done she would head for the ministry and take over the whole community. And then she would have her revenge on the DWMA she thought with relish. It was a new day for Medusa Gorgon; one that would see her rise to power with all others crumbling beneath her.

**Boom powers and memories are back it only took 6 chapters. In my Headcanon the modern day witches and wizards are all descended from the original Witches in Soul Eater. From mingling blood with humans time and time again eventually a human was born with a small amount of magic. this human was the progenitor of all Wizard kind. **


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's note: I do not own HP or Soul Eater...damn. But I want to thank my latest reviewers: Wawv thanks for the kind words. DamagedGlasses thanks for the compliments. I received the idea from another author and i'm trying to do it justice. I hope you have many more scenes you enjoy:)**

"Your family name can't help you here Draco!" Taunted Medusa with an annoyed look on her face.. She stood off to the side in yet another empty classroom trying to teach Malfoy how to use his newly gifted powers. Frankly at this rate she didn't have hopes of him getting past vector arrows ever but the kid gets an E for effort. She quickly grew bored watching him fail over and over and started braiding her hair in the familiar twisting pattern down her front. Her hands weaved in and out making the knots just right.

The kid in question turned towards her and scowled before turning back to the object of his frustrations. A desk stacked sideways to present the largest target possible stood roughly 10 feet away. It had a large painted X in the center of it and according to Malfoy it was mockingly pristine. He had spent the last 3 hours trying to summon a vector arrow and fire it at the blasted desk but all he could do was get the arrow to peek out of his back.

"Draco if you concentrate any harder you're going to have a heart attack." Medusa said with an exasperated sigh. She didn't want to be here much longer, she wanted to get some time in the library before the Halloween feast tonight. The Witch strode over to Draco who was staring off into space focusing on his task when she grabbed his ear and tugged him off balance. She pulled his ear close to her mouth and whispered. "You'd better listen when I speak to you little one." A cruel smile adorned her lips.

"Seriously that's the third time you've called me that. It doesn't make any sense!" He nearly shouted, angry at being taunted. He pulled away from her quickly and stepped backwards. "_Either this gets me killed or it impresses her." _He thought. Draco crouched slightly and pointed at Medusa with his fist, summoned his magic, and shouted "Vector arrow!"

His arrow sprang from his back and lunged at Medusa with blinding speed but Medusa anticipated this and said calmly "vector storm." A wall of arrows climbed from the floor spinning rapidly around Medusa deflected the lone vector arrow away with a clang.

Draco stood stunned for a moment eying Medusa with apprehension and started to back away. Medusa quickly stomped over to him and grabbed him by the collar. She looked somewhat impressed at the sudden progress for a moment. "Good job." Medusa encouraged. "But don't do that again or I will kill you. She finished threateningly.

She wasn't impressed really. He didn't think and allowed instinct to take over and direct his magic. The only reason that even happened is because she made fun of him for weeks. Compared to her he was a baby bird still figuring out how to flap its wings while standing, much less flying.

She pushed him away and walked over towards the desk with the target on it. Her magic was bubbling almost at the breaking point; Malfoy truly did not know how close he came to being killed. While all Witches were in control of their magic sometimes it could get out of hand. As a Witch aged their magic would grow in a way. It would over time grow more instinctual for the Witch, often times anticipating their wants; Often protecting them in the most dire circumstances. It was why she didn't need an incantation for her Vector magic as much as she did when she was a few centuries younger. Truly if she hadn't focused on saving her own life from Draco's arrow her magic more than likely would have interfered on it's own by ending the brat's life.

She grinned at the thought of the look of surprise on his face being impaled by a vector arrow.

"Now." Medusa tapped the target. "Use that vector arrow on this now, pull it off and I may show you more." She crossed the room ignoring Malfoy's protests and strode out the door.

More than a few students were surprised to see her walk out of an empty classroom and gave her a wide berth. All except for a pair of redheads that snuck up behind her and planted their hands on her shoulders.

"Hey Potter." The one on the left said.

"What are you doing in that classroom all alone with Malfoy eh?" The one on the right said with a massive grin on his face.

"I bet she was embarrassed to hold his hand and couldn't walk down the hall with him." The other shot back loudly. Some of the other students were listening with half concealed smiles.

Medusa continued walking trying not to retaliate. It wouldn't do to kill them.

"Aww she's in a tiff alright, look at her stubbornly ignore us!" Lefty continued.

"She's doing all she can to keep her face from going red."

"How about we go ask Malfoy what he thinks."

Medusa stopped suddenly and pointed below the twins' feet. "Vector plates."

The twins didn't even get a chance to react as a plate formed under their feet in a flash of light and fired them down the hall and onto the stairs. They crashed down the stairs rolling and cursing as people shouted and jumped out of the way, watching them the whole way. The two boys came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs with their clothes all torn up and bruises all over their bodies. They sat up and looked at each other and burst out laughing. The Weasley twins stood up and collected their books and supplies that had tumbled out of their bags and continued down towards the Great Hall laughing the whole way.

On the floor above them Medusa was annoyed that they targeted her of all people. On top of that the stunned and slightly horrified glances of her classmates were only adding to her annoyance. The crowd parted around her as she strode down the stairs to the Great Hall as well. _Looks like I'm going to skip going to the library before the feast. _She thought with a sigh as she caught sight of Professor McGonagall heading right for her with a scowl on her face.

One scolding, 30 points from Slytherin, and a promise of detention later the Witch walked into the Great Hall well after everyone else and headed towards her table. She could feel everyone's eyes on her and hear the other houses' suppressed laughter. They all heard McGonagall shouting her lungs out at Medusa for "reckless use of magic and nearly killing the Weasley twins."

When she arrived at her table all of the Slytherins ignored her; they were sick of her losing points, they were in last with 80 points for the house cup. That didn't stop them from talking about her behind her back either.

She sat down next to a glum looking Malfoy that had his head propped up on his fist. "Make any progress my young apprentice?" she asked as she reached for a goblet, a smirk adorning her face.

"Oh yeah I made loads of progress. In fact the ministry called and asked if I would take over for Fudge. I'm still deciding on whether the post is worthy of me." Draco replied evenly.

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of humor you know." Medusa replied with a smirk. "I guess being around a low class witch like me is corrupting you."

Malfoy laughed high and lightly and dug into his food with enthusiasm at her words.

Medusa was getting a feeling of how to push his buttons and bring him up and down. Remind him of his superiority and he would puff up like a bird. Remind him that Granger, a muggleborn, was better than him in every way and he would sulk. It was incredibly simple really. As she took a sip of her pumpkin juice she turned her head at the sound the hall doors crashing open.

"Troll!" Quirrell screamed as he sprinted into the hall with sweat gleaming from his face. "In the dungeon!" He stopped to catch his breath and whispered "Thought you ought to know." And fainted right there on the floor.

Everyone in the hall was silent for a moment. Then loud whispers could be heard. The students immediately started talking amongst themselves and were slowly getting louder as the fear set in.

"Silence!" Dumbledore thundered from his seat. He stood slowly and scanned the students waiting for quiet. When all was quiet as a tomb Dumbledore stepped out from behind the staff table.

"All prefects please lead your houses back to the dormitories and make sure no one is left behind." The old man seemed to stare down Medusa for a moment before continuing. "All staff please follow me to the dungeons." He strode quickly towards the dungeon with the rest of the professors trailing behind.

"Since the troll is closest to our Dorms we will instead head for the second floor." Shouted the Slytherin prefect as he strode towards the stairs. The rest of the house followed along behind him grumbling about their missed meal. Medusa was perfectly happy following the flow with Malfoy at her side and an armful of cookies.

She munched steadily on her treats as she climbed the stairs letting the conversations flow over her. Crabbe and Goyle were eying Medusa menacingly as she walked with Draco. The blond boy had abandoned them for her on the train and didn't give them a second thought. Honestly she couldn't care enough about them to be worried.

Gryffindor house was walking along with them, the two houses pointedly ignoring each other as they made their way up the stairs. As the Slytherins headed onto the second floor to wait for the all clear Medusa heard Ron talking to Neville. "Oh no we have to warn Hermione about the troll, she doesn't know about it and she wasn't at the feast."

"We can't. We will get in trouble if we don't head back to the common room!" Neville protested, his round face grimacing at the idea of getting in trouble.

"Well she's up in the third floor bathroom from what Parvati said earlier but I don't know if she will come out if I'm there." Ron's face fell. "I'm kind of the reason she's crying anyway." He noticed Medusa watching with disinterest from the edge of the stairs of the second floor.

"What do you want snake?" Ron asked with a sneer.

"You need to get Hermione out of the girls bathroom, you need a girl right?" Medusa said evenly. "Well yeah but why would you want to do that, you aren't a Gryffindor." Ron replied uncertainly.

"Call it a burst of Altruism." Medusa tilted her head. "You should know from the rumors that I don't care about the houses or points."

"Well alright you can help, since you're a girl and all." Ron said with a sigh.

Medusa made a show of looking herself up and down. "Thanks for noticing." Medusa said with a smirk. Ron's face went as red as his hair and he started shuffling his feet.

"You owe me Weasley." Medusa replied as she started up the stairs after them. "It's not like my house can't hate me any more than they do already." She drew even with them as they entered the third floor corridor.

_Granger is powerful and talented, I need her under my control. _Medusa thought to herself. All she needed was to show her a taste of power. That would be enough.

"Why do you perpetually break the rules anyway?" Neville asked quietly.

"I don't care about them." she replied. At their confused looks she continued "I will dress however I choose and I will perform magic whenever I want. This school is supposed to help us learn to control it but we can't practice outside of class? That doesn't make sense to me." She said with a shrug.

Ron and Neville looked thoughtful at that statement as they rounded the corner and heard a scream coming from the bathroom.

"That's Hermione!" Ron shouted sprinting forward into the bathroom completely forgetting that it was a girl's bathroom.

Medusa could hear a crash of wood shattering as she ran after the red haired boy and was startled to see a large hulking figure in the bathroom.

The sixteen foot tall troll was groaning as it swung its club over and over trying to crush Hermione who was crawling under the sinks trying to dodge its attacks.

Ron decided that it was the best idea to pick up pieces of the shattered stalls and throw them at the troll, neither acquiring its attention nor hurting it.

Medusa grinned wickedly and pulled out her wand. Her magic hummed with excitement, finally they could hurt something. She flicked her wand at the troll and cried "Expulso!" a black ball of light flew out of the tip of her wand and struck the monster's back.

A fist sized chunk of flesh exploded from the troll's back causing it to groan in pain and turn towards Medusa swinging its club in fury. Medusa dove to the floor as the club passed over her head and sent another explosion hex at the troll's face. Her aim was off however, the spell instead blew it's ear off causing it to bellow in pain loudly.

The troll raised its club up high and brought it crashing down towards Medusa again. A vector plate appeared beneath her feet and fired her past the troll to the other end of the bathroom. She was having the time of her life and her magic was humming so pleasantly that she wondered if she was high.

"It's resistant to spells!" Hermione cried from her hiding place under the sink.

"Then I will have to hit it harder." Medusa replied with a maniacal grin. She raised her wand and said Expulso four more times.

The poor troll was having a hard time finding his newest target and never even noticed her behind it until her exploding hexes collided with its legs tearing chunks of flesh and muscle from them. The now crippled troll fell to its knees. It groaned and slung its club behind it trying to hit Medusa.

The club flew past medusa and hit the wall denting it with a large crack. The Witch walked over to the damaged creature and looked at it thoughtfully.

The troll was breathing heavily and groaning as it tried to raise itself up off of its feet, but its wounds were too much for it. It slumped to the ground seeming to realize it was done for.

Ron stood off to the side stunned by what he had seen. He stared wide eyed at Medusa as if seeing a monster. He recovered and went over to the sinks and pulled Hermione out from under them. The bushy haired girl muttered her thanks and walked up next to her Savior and stared at the troll.

"What do we do with it?" Hermione asked in a shaky voice. Her hands were trembling as she clutched at her robes.

Medusa didn't answer. She walked around in front of the crippled troll and stopped just out of its reach. She stood silently in front of it for a moment before she grinned wickedly and her eyes narrowed to slits. "Vector Storm." She whispered.

Black arrows lunged from behind Medusa surrounded the troll in a swarm. The arrows dove into the troll piercing its body and tearing into its organs. It bellowed at the pain and tried to tear the arrows out, but every time he tried to grip them its hands were cut to shreds as well. Muscle and bone were savaged and destroyed in a whirlwind of magic that ended the poor beast before it even realized what happened. The troll slumped to the floor dead, its lifeblood pouring out of its dozens of fatal wounds.

Medusa sighed and shivered in delight. Her pupils were dilated from the ecstasy. She hadn't killed in years and not only did she get to, but she had witnesses to tell others. The scent of her magic in the air burned her throat pleasantly as she breathed it in. She turned towards the Gryffindors with a smile on her face. "Sorry I got carried away. I wasn't sure it was dead." She said with a disarming smile as she walked around the corpse.

Both of the children were stunned and more than a little afraid but it was Hermione that spoke up. "Thank you for saving me, I wouldn't have survived much longer without help." She looked embarrassed. "I froze up when I saw it. All of the defense lessons went right out the window." "Though where did you learn those spells? I've never seen those in the spellbook." Hermione's curiosity was roused by the arcane display.

"The exploding hex I learned from _Offensive Spells for Potential Aurors _and the Vector storm I've always been able to use." Medusa replied. She leaned against one of the unbroken sinks before continuing. "no idea why I have some of the magic I do." She lied.

Hermione looked thoughtful at this. Ron looked bewildered. "But that spellbook is for sixth years and up, how did you get a copy?"

"I snatched it from the library for some extra learning." Medusa replied with a grin. "Just don't tell on me."

"Well you saved me so I won't tell." Hermione said with a small smile.

"Me neither." Said Ron with a reassuring look.

Medusa turned as footsteps could be heard running for them. The entire teaching staff rushed into the bathroom and stopped at the sight of the dead troll and the devastation.

"What on earth happened here?" McGonagall said as she pushed past the rest of the teachers. "Why aren't you in your houses?"

"Hermione was in the bathroom and didn't come down to the feast." Ron explained. "She didn't know about the troll and I was worried. So I grabbed Silvey and we came up here and found the troll attacking Hermione." "His face brightened considerably. "I distracted it while Silvey killed it, it was brilliant!"

McGonagall as well as the rest of the teachers looked at the eviscerated troll and back to Medusa. "What on earth did you use, child?" She asked tentatively.

Medusa hesitated and decided to come clean. She supposed learning forbidden spells to save a life would even out. "I used Expulso and some natural abilities I've developed over the years."

"That is out of your year missus Potter." McGonagall admonished sternly. Her face softened. "I'm glad that your rule breaking has helped for once. You will have to show me these natural abilities of yours before the end of the year. I award 40 points to Slytherin." She sidled out of the bathroom and called for Dumbledore.

To say the headmaster was surprised to find the school's most blatant rule abuser near the site of a troll attack would be a lie. He honestly had bet that she would be involved somewhere just because she was always nearby when there was trouble. It was a surprise however that she took on a fully grown mountain troll and _annihilated it._ It's still warm corpse was oozing blood from it's countless wounds and smelled awful. He stepped up after taking a deep breath away from the troll.

"I suppose we have missus Potter to thank for the troll's disposal. Well done." Dumbledore looked as if he was going to say more but decided against it. He waved his wand and the troll floated into the air. He led it out the door followed by the teachers except for Snape. The potions master stood there for a moment watching Medusa with curious eyes. The Witch stared back not willing to back down. Hermione and Ron looked back and forth between them in confusion. Finally Snape broke eye contact and strode out of the bathroom.

"What was all that Silvey?" Ron asked hesitantly. He didn't want to be caught between a very powerful witch and the potions master. Just the thought made him shudder.

"No idea." Medusa answered. "I have to go find the rest of my house so I will see you later." She stepped around the massive dark stain on the floor and out the bathroom door.

"Oh and if you two want to learn some really good spells for fighting I can help you." Medusa called back to them, her voice faded as she moved down the corridor.

Medusa walked with a definite strut in her step down the stairs to the second floor. She was still feeling the buzz from killing the troll. She descended onto the second floor and followed the voices of her house mates to a classroom filled with Slytherins relaxing on cushy chairs and mats. As she clicked the door open the room fell dead silent as everyone turned to see who it was.

When they noticed it was their least favorite person all of their faces fell. Most turned back to their conversations with disgust but some weren't satisfied with that.

"So did you lose us some more points Potter? I'm sure you've broken a record somewhere." shouted a high voice from further in the mess of furniture. Some of the older students moved out of the way with whispers of "ooooohhhh" to reveal Pansy Parkinson hanging onto Malfoy who reclined acorss half a couch.

Medusa sidled past the silent students that watched with excited eyes, eager to see a fight. The golden eyed Witch could hear the money being bet already.

She stopped in front of Pansy and cocked her hip with a sly look on her face. "Actually I killed the mountain troll and saved Hermione Granger's life." Medusa leaned within inches of Pansy's face with a smug look. "And I scored us 40 points in the process." "Vector plate."

The spell was a weak one, especially coming from Medusa. The plate formed on the back of the couch and fired Pansy up into the air. She only went ten feet but it was enough to scare a yelp from the pasty faced girl. As she came down Medusa caught her in her arms bridal style.

Pansy turned red at the unexpected turn of events and started to squirm away but Medusa held her tight. The Witch smiled innocently and turned on her heels carrying the girl. She walked to an open space of floor and dropped her.

Pansy crashed to the stone floor with a yelp as everyone burst out laughing. Her face turned red even more as she clambered to her feet and ran out of the classroom. Medusa smirked as the girl's sobs faded away and sat down next to Draco who grimaced from his prone position. "Was that really necessary Silvey? She was just trying to be funny."

"She started it, I finished it." Medusa said sweetly. She reclined against the couch and closed her eyes. "Besides don't you have a certain type of magic to master?" She asked pointedly.

Malfoy looked dejected at this and gave her a withering look. He was about to respond when the classroom door opened to reveal Snape. The Professor motioned for everyone to follow and strode away. The entire house made it to their Dormitory unmolested and slipped away to bed.

**I was considering putting the Mirror of Erised in here but said "ehhhhhh not tonight." I'm slowing my updates to once a week so sorry from the bottom of my heart! Now that I am into the meat of the first book I have a frame for the story but what keeps stumping me is whether I need to mirror canon or completely go off the rails. What do you think?**

**Read/review if you don't mind!**

**Second Author edit: Thanks to DamagedGlasses for calling me out on Ron acting OOC. I have rectified it and will try to avoid this in the future. Now on with the show!**


	8. Chapter 7

"_What is the purpose of this mirror?_" mused Medusa. She stood in front of a massive mirror with her arms crossed staring intensely at what should have been her reflection.

The Witch had grown bored at Hogwarts since she fought and killed the troll on Halloween night. She was sleeping in all of her classes and had already lost all of the points she gained from her good deeds. With having mastered all of her course material Medusa took to wandering the library and pulling all of the books she could from the shelves. While she would have liked to have daylight access to the Forbidden Section she really didn't have a problem with sneaking in after dark. While it was darker than her heart in the library she adapted quite well to it. Whenever crossed the library's threshold she put silent alarm spells on them to alert her whenever someone entered the area. She was nearly caught twice out of a dozen trips into the stacks but that was because Madame Pince had fallen asleep in the Library rather than in her bed.

She figured she should have just waited for the winter holidays when they were only a week away but she wasn't much for patience.

So imagine Medusa's surprise when Argus Filch snuck past her alarms and nearly caught her. The only reason she escaped the stubborn grounds keeper was because of a combination of a vector plate and a very powerful disillusionment charm. She had ducked into a classroom and quieted as the old man cursed and ran down the halls searching like a bloodhound for her. When the sounds of Filch faded away she turned and noticed the unused classroom had a massive mirror sitting up against the wall.

The mirror in question didn't show her reflection. In fact it showed something very different.

In the mirror she could see herself standing at the top of the steps to Shibusen smiling wickedly in triumph. She was surrounded by the corpses of all of the students and teachers. She could see Maka staring sightlessly at the sky without a mark on her. She could see Soul nearby with a hole in his chest long empty of blood. She could see the reaper boy on his belly writhing in pain from the Cruciatus curse while his two weapons were tearing each other's throats out with their bare hands. Behind them stood Crona and Stein, both filled with madness and awaiting her commands. Medusa watched as her mirror self walked around the bodies and soon to be bodies of Shibusen's fighters and took the two maddened warriors by the hand and led them towards the steps leading away from the fallen academy. In the background Medusa could see Kishin hordes overwhelming the remaining humans and devouring any they could catch.

"_This shows what I want." _ Medusa thought with amusement. She stepped away from the mirror and the images faded from view. She was turning to leave and noticed Dumbledore standing near the door.

"Any reason you're out of bed missus Potter?" The Headmaster asked as he strode calmly towards her, his hands tucked inside the sleeves of his robes. He didn't look upset that he found her out of bed, merely amused.

"Late night reading when Filch almost caught me, I ran in here to hide and found this mirror." Medusa explained. "So what does it truly do?" She asked waving her hand at the mirror. "It can't just show what you desire can it?"

"I'm afraid that's all it does. It isn't special in any other way." Dumbledore replied as he strode up next to Medusa and looked into the mirror. He was quiet for a moment before turning to Medusa.

"So what do you see in it?" He asked quietly with a small smile.

"Medusa considered it. She wasn't going to tell him she wanted to destroy anything and everything that had ever stopped her. Nor that she wanted to spread chaos not because she hated the world, but because she thought it was fun.

She glanced at the mirror and looked back to the Headmaster. "I see myself becoming the most powerful Witch in existence and finding those people that are connected to my memories and finding out why they killed that little girl." Medusa lied with a thoughtful look plastered on her face.

After she finished speaking Medusa felt something. Something brushed her mind with what felt like a handful of string or hair. Medusa stiffened and her eyes darted to Dumbledore who's smile was rapidly falling.

"You want to kill them don't you?" The headmaster sighed in resignation. His eyes seemed to become more piercing as he waited for Medusa's response. His demeanor changed completely from the kindly old headmaster to that of a man watching for a threat.

Medusa was tense and her magic already straining to attack whatever touched her mind, was surging at his words and demeanor. She didn't know what the old man did but something touched her mind and now he knew she wanted to kill those that they saw in her memories. She decided a retreat was in order. "I am considering it somewhat. I don't want them finding me later in life and killing me." She shot back. She started edging towards the door.

The brushing sensation came again and Medusa flared her magic trying to repel it but to no avail. Her skin hummed with magic ready to defend her from the perceived threat.

Dumbledore watched Medusa like you would a viper. "Go ahead and run along." Dumbledore said finally. His eyes shone with sadness and distrust. "You have class in the morning."

Medusa ran for the door and slammed it shut on her way out. She could hear Filch cursing at the loud noise and running towards her. She sighed in response to her pursuer and pulled her wand. "_Dilusio." _Medusa whispered and tapped herself on the head. It felt like cold water was poured on her head as her form faded from view. She took off sprinting towards the dungeons trying to outpace Filch. She practically flew down the stairs to the ground floor dashed through the hall. She dashed around the corner of the great hall and into the corridor that led to the Slytherin dorms and skidded to a halt in front of the entrance. "Cunning." She whispered to the blank wall. She listened intently for Filch as the stone wall lowered into the ground and she leaped into the common room.

She quickly made her way to bed and climbed in. She lay there panting from the exertion curling up slightly. "_What did he do? He looked into my head." _Medusa thought with dread. She would have to learn to combat that, otherwise her secrets weren't safe. What could you do against an enemy that could look at your thoughts and memories with impunity?

She finally was getting her breathing under control and sighed. _Once I learn to block his mind reading I will have to learn it myself._" Medusa thought with a small smile. She knew how to read people's body language or their words to discern intent or demeanor but mind reading would be priceless to her!

"What I would have given for that spell back at the DWMA." She said to herself with a sigh. She could have ferreted out all of their secrets with all the time she spent patching them up after their battles. Medusa drifted off to sleep resolving to research mental magics more in the morning.

Over the remaining days before the winter break she didn't roam at night anymore and did everything in her power to stay away from Dumbledore. Because of this she was in the library even more, and it didn't go unnoticed by her classmates.

Hermione actually sought her out in the library and struck up a conversation the morning after the Witch ran into Dumbledore. Medusa realizing this was her opening to get in the bushy haired girl's graces whole heartedly talked for hours with her. They researched anything and everything they could get their hands on chatting endlessly every time they met up in the library.

The day before Hermione was to leave for the holidays Medusa made her move.

Hermione was seated in a small alcove in the library trying to push her way through an Arithmancy text before she left. Medusa sidled up to her table with a friendly smile on her face.

"Hey Hermione do you remember how I asked if you wanted to learn that magic I used on Halloween?" Medusa started barely concealing the eagerness from her eyes.

Hermione's head snapped up at her words and after a moment's consideration smiled and nodded her assent.

"Well I can show you now if you'd like. There's an empty classroom nearby we can use." Medusa led the way to out of the library and to a dusty classroom down the hall. Medusa could hear the girl keeping pace with her in her excitement, chattering about all the potential uses for the magic. Medusa wasn't paying attention she was so focused on her goal.

As Hermione strode in Medusa clicked the door behind them. She grinned at the bushy haired girl's back. _Step into my web said the spider to the fly. _She thought with a chuckle. At her laugh Hermione turned back to her. She placed her bag on the floor and shot a questioning look at Medusa, but it quickly passed.

"Ok so how does this work." Hermione asked with enthusiasm. She pulled her wand from her robes and rolled up her sleeves..

Medusa stepped forward until she was five feet from her "friend".

"Well the magic I used is native only to me, I'm not sure if it's because of my bloodline or because of when Voldemort attacked me. Under normal circumstances I wouldn't be able to teach it to you." Medusa said with a matter of fact tone. She crossed her arms waiting for Hermione's reaction.

The student who was so eager to learn a new spell deflated a little at Medusa's words. She let her wand fall to her side and eyed the Witch with irritation. "Well if you can't teach me then why did you bring me here?" Her eyes lit up with understanding. "Unless you have found a way around it? if it's native to you then maybe in the blood? I don't have to drink your blood do I?" Hermione asked with a hesitant look on her face.

"Nothing so vulgar I assure you." Medusa laughed. "I will separate a sliver of my magical core and give it to you." She pulled a small silver goblet out of her bag. "_Aguamenti_" she incanted and the cup filled with water.

Medusa held her hand over the cup and called a bundle of magic to the surface of her skin just like when she gave Draco some power. Knowing that a snake would only make Hermione anxious she willed it into the shape of a white orb.

Hermione's eyes grew wide as a small white orb seemed to leak from Medusa's finger. The orb started to sag towards the cup of water until only a gossamer thread held it to her friend's finger. The thread holding the magic to Medusa snapped with a twang as the ball of magic fell into the water.

For a moment the water became a cloudy grey but resolved clear.

Medusa held out the cup enticingly to the young girl. "All you have to do is drink." The Witch smiled trying to put Hermione at ease.

Hermione hesitated. "What will it do?" She shifted uneasily as if she was rethinking her decision.

"It will increase your magic reserves and boost your power. It will also allow you to perform Vector magic like me. However it will still require years of practice to be on my level." Medusa explained as she padded closer to her "friend".

"Relax" Medusa reassured. "What is now my magic will become yours without side effects." Medusa pulled her wand from her sleeve and tapped the cup and let go. The cup levitated as Medusa stepped back from the cup with a small smile on her face. She had a bit of a dramatic streak so she indulged occasionally.

Hermione bit her lip at the display. She wasn't sure about drinking a foreign substance that contained magic removed from a witch; she couldn't even begin to imagine what could go wrong. However the fact that Silvey Potter was extremely talented; killing a mountain troll and being able to perform magic without an incantation or without a wand? It was unheard of in a first year at Hogwarts and _**she**_ wanted to share it with Hermione of all people.

"If it's your magic then won't it weaken you if you give this to me?" She asked tentatively.

"No my magic will regenerate fully in a few days and I will be perfectly healthy." Medusa's replied.

Hermione stepped up to the still floating cup and took a deep breath. She grasped the cup and lifted it to her face. She looked into it and it was completely clear and pristine as if from a spring. She was torn between the chance to become as powerful as Silvey but with unknown side effects, and playing it safe. It occurred to her that there had to be a reason Silvey was put in Slytherin, they were known for being smart and ruthless.

"I'm Sorry but I've changed my mind." Hermione smiled apologetically and held the cup out to Medusa. "I may not be as powerful as you but I will try to make myself better by studying and practicing."

Instantly Medusa's smile disappeared and she snatched the cup away spilling some of the water. She gulped the water down quickly and when she lowered the cup from her face the smiling façade had returned.

"That's ok I understand." She replied false cheer. She used a hot air charm to dry the cup and replaced it in her bag. "I have to get back to the library to look something up so I'll see you after the break."

Hermione was taken aback at her friend's sudden departure but shrugged and headed for the Gryffindor tower. She was a little troubled by what Silvey tried but figured it up to disappointment.

Medusa strode out of the classroom with a scowl on her face. _"Almost had her…oh well I'll slip a snake in her drink at some point, then she won't have a choice."_ Medusa thought with annoyance. She rounded the corner and entered the library and immediately headed for the forbidden section. "_Homenum Revelio"_ She incanted silently. Her spell alerted her to Madame Pince lurking over in the second year books; most likely dusting or cursing at the students who dare place her precious books out of their place. Medusa tapped her skull with her wand and muttered a disillusionment charm.

As Medusa faded from view she slid through the forbidden sections door and gazed around. The shelves were stocked with a larger variety of books deemed too dangerous for most students without a professor's express consent. Nearly all of the books were worn or weathered in some fashion, often nearly falling apart from age or substandard materials.

The Witch strode through the stacks toward the Mental Magic shelves backed into a corner. This area saw the least amount of use and was fairly small with only one case with three shelves. The books stacked side by side were all of different makes from different eras, often with significant time differences. Throughout Wizarding history the majority of the magical community would simply learn spells and try to master their magic. Rarely did they try the same with their mind. Often times one out of five thousand wizards would know even a little mental magic, and even then most of the time it was solely for Legilimancy or Occlumancy, the latter being why Medusa was in the forbidden section to begin with.

Medusa stepped up to the book case and scanned the titles before selecting one. _Guarding and piercing the mind_ was written on the cover over the faded leather. Medusa eased it open wincing at the sounds of the leather stretching. She eased herself down onto the floor confidant her disillusionment charm would hold up even to close inspection and settled in to read.

An hour later Medusa closed the thin volume and closed her eyes. She settled against the wall trying to digest her new lesson. _Why haven't others learned this? At the very least Occlumancy is simple enough for a student to learn. Why wouldn't they require that? _She pondered. _The ministry must have Legilimens on the payroll, that's one way to keep power. _

The Witch's head snapped to the side at the sound of shuffling. Pince had finally come into the forbidden section. As the librarian's footsteps rang out medusa replaced her book on the shelf and dashed away. She escaped without any issues and sighed in relief as she made her way to towards the great hall and eventually her common room.

As she entered the great hall the last of the students leaving for the holidays were filing out the door leaving maybe twenty students left in the castle. Medusa picked out a blond head pulling a trunk and made her way over.

"Leaving without saying goodbye are you?" Medusa asked with a fake pout.

Draco turned and when he saw who it was, smiled. "I couldn't find you so I left a letter in the common room. It's hidden under a sofa cushion for you." His cheeks turned a bit pink as he finished his statement.

Medusa stared at Malfoy in surprise and smiled a little. "Leaving letters for me? I can hardly wait to read it."

The two's eyes were locked for a moment before Draco flushed darker. "I need to get going, I don't want to be left." He said quietly and pulled his trunk out the door and headed for the carriages. Medusa headed through the great hall and towards the dungeons.

As she walked a smirk broke on her face followed by laughter. Her peals of laughter rang out echoing throughout the dungeon. She leaned up against the wall trying to contain herself but it was too much. _The boy is infatuated this is perfect! _Medusa thought with glee. If she stuck around the boy enough she may be able to eventually get a position with the ministry and eventually recruit more servants. _It seems like this will be working out for me. _She thought with triumph. _When I have the ministry behind me I can challenge the DWMA. I will be victorious this time. _

* * *

"Lord Death I have discovered something momentous!" Justin Law proclaimed loudly at the image of Death in his mirror.

"Oh really? What is it?" Lord Death asked in his high cartoonish voice.

Justin stood there as if waiting for a response. He looked nervous; as if he may have insulted the god he worshipped. "Death please do not be angry I only wish to serve you!" He begged from a kneeling position with tears in his eyes. He lifted his face to look at the mirror and noticed Death motioning to where his ears would be.

"Oh." The Deathscythe pulled his earbuds out and placed them in his pocket. "Sorry my lord." He stood up a little sheepishly.

"Quite alright Justin, you always have those in so I'm used to it!" Death replied bouncing a little.

Justin beamed for a moment as if in true happiness before a serious look fell across his face again. "Thank you my lord."

"Now since the Witch's Council declared a truce shortly after the Kishin was defeated and the Gorgon sisters killed we have hunted down essentially all magic users outside of their control." Justin started.

"Well in England one was discovered recently. A young Witch outside of the Witches council's control was using magic to pickpocket civilians. Normally we would have immediately captured her but the agent in question didn't want to potentially get killed." Justin grimaced apologetically.

"Who was the one that found her?" Death asked. His tone dropping into what the students dubbed his "serious voice".

"Hiro." Justin said flatly. His newest agent had been passed around between all of the zones never fitting in because of his weakness and cowardice.

Death sighed and motioned for Justin to continue.

"The next day as Kilik, Fire, and Thunder made their way to intercept her they were surprised to find her gone. She had left with a giant of a man and headed further into London."

Justin paused. "When they caught up with the two they saw them walk into a pub of sorts and it became hard for them to focus on the door, as if their eyes didn't want to focus on it." Death cocked his head but said nothing.

"They waited outside but the girl and the giant didn't come back out so Kilik grabbed the first man to walk out of there and sat him down for a chat."

"Kilik learned that there is an entire community of magic users living in England right under our noses, they don't know anything about the Witches Council, Kishins or anything." Justin said sounding a little miffed. He had the post of Deathscythe for years and never detected them so of course he felt bad.

"That is rather alarming." Death murmured running his thumb and index finger over his mask. "Tell me, are they susceptible to madness like our Witches?"

"Actually they are closer to humans; they're no different than you and I." Justin realized his mistake and flushed. "Well maybe closer to your students."

"So a stray Witch is hiding amongst a group of magical humans that aren't prone to madness." Death pondered. _Maybe it's her? _Death straightened at the thought. "What did the Witch do that gave her away? And what did she look like?"

Justin pulled a photo out of his pocket and held it up to the mirror. "She used vector magic" The Deathscythe said with a glint to his eyes.

Death stared at the photo for a moment. It was taken from ten or fifteen feet away and to the side of the girl and was of excellent quality. It showed an eleven year old girl with honey blond hair staring in annoyance at the large man. A distinctive lightning bolt shaped scar sat below her hairline, an ugly red mark on a pale face. Death couldn't exactly see her eye color but he was sure they were golden.

The lord of Shibuen stood silently thinking over his options. He turned his back on the mirror and looked over at his personal weapon and sighed. Spirit was asleep at his table again. He was sprawled out on the wooden table he kept near the entrance to the Death room snoring softly. The man was getting old, his red hair dulling with age. He no longer chased women like he used to and seemed to spend more time lately pining for Kami.

"Spirit." Death called.

Spirit jerked awake rubbing his eyes. He stood up and ran over to Lord Death.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep it won't happen again." Spirit apologized with a panicked look on his face.

"Never mind that Spirit, I need you to go find Kid and the Thompson Sisters we have a possible lead on Medusa." Death said in an even voice, not betraying the tension he felt.

Spirit paled for a moment before he nodded and ran out of the Deathroom as fast as a fifty year old man could.

"Wouldn't Maka be a better choice for investigating this? She's more proficient with Soul Perception isn't she?" Justin asked tentatively.

"Yes she is but her and Soul are on their honeymoon and I'm not going to interrupt that." Death said with a chuckle. It was even obvious to the old Shinigami that the two loved each other back when they were students; they just took forever to work it out for themselves. In fact everyone at the DWMA were surprised it took so long to happen.

Justin laughed at the idea of Maka chopping the Reaper for daring interrupt their time together, the sheer ridiculousness nearly split his sides.

Both Justin and Death turned at the sound of Wheezing as Spirit appeared with Kid, Liz, and Patti right behind him.

"She's been found!? Where?" Kid demanded as he panted for breath, not a single hair out of place as usual.

"We don't know for sure if it's her but we need someone with Soul Perception to check and make sure." The reaper replied waving his hands for quiet. "She's in London and you are to recon ONLY. If it is her call for backup and do not let her out of her sight. "

"Unfortunately there is a complication." Death turned to Justin and motioned for him to explain.

Justin quickly told the young Shinigami about the community and all that Kilik had learned. Kid's jaw dropped completely dumbfounded by the revelations. Liz and Patti were more subtle but their eyes took a hard edge in contemplation of the task ahead.

"When can we leave?" Kid asked.

"Right now if you wish. Be safe Kiddo." Death's voice softened. "Please don't be reckless and try to fight her on your own, for me?" The Shinigami wasn't normally affectionate with Kid but he wanted to get the point across.

Kid's mouth lifted into a smile for a moment and stood a little straighter. "I promise." He said with nod.

"We'll keep him safe Lord Death." Liz said with a confidant smile, she was glad that Death was trying to get Kid to play it safe.

"You bet!" Patti cheered.

Death watched them go and turned back to Justin.

"When Kid makes his report we will decide where to go from there. If it is her we will call everyone we have to bring her down." Death said as his voice dropping into a growl.

Justin nodded. "Indeed. I will prepare a place for them. If you will excuse me Lord." Justin walked away from the mirror as the image faded.

Death loomed in front of the mirror thinking. If it truly was Medusa than it was time to bring this to an end. The Witch was a thorn in everyone's sides from the beginning. The Search was called off a few years after her disappearance but everyone was vigilant. Maka chased every single lead that came up with a fervor that scared everyone, even Soul. Hopefully this was a chance to kill their last true enemy.

**Author's note: Ok so DWMA is getting involved so Medusa will have to watch herself if she ever finds out they're around. It was seriously hard to write this chapter I can't figure out why so that's why I switched to Shinigami finding out about a potential Medusa sighting.**

**I am officially pairing Medusa and Malfoy together with the caveat that it will not end well for Malfoy.**

**This is based off of the Anime ending of SE with 11-12 years passed and everyone growing up. I also would like to let everyone know In advance that there will be quite a bit of character death featured in the future, I won't say who but be prepared.**

**Read and review if you please. **


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello everybody long time no see! Sorry it took me so long I've been dealing with cousins that haven't been around for ten years and they spent a week with me and my sister, how awesome is that? Anyway it took forever to get this hashed out, I couldn't figure out where to go with this chapter until I thought "Screw it! on to the climax of Sorcerer's Stone!" and my fingers moved so fast they caught fire. Nah not really but you get the idea. **

**Ok reviews. First up DamagedGlasses: Thank you for continuously reviewing the last few chapters and I look forward to you reading this one and critiquing it. As far as your questions-Medusa will not be dealing with the Deathly Hollows, Dumbledore doesn't trust her as much as he trusted Harry in canon and will not give it to her. Plus Medusa may not interact at all with Luna. Second-Kid has some protections due to being a reaper but I don't see him finding his way into the community immediately, however it will be in a few chapters. Along with that some of the DWMA characters have protection from magic to a degree or various other abilities that give them an edge on a Witch or wizard.**

**Second review: Wildcard-Yes Man: Yes there will be as you say MOAR. **

"_Legilimens" _Whispered Medusa. Her wand pointed surreptitiously at Ron Weasley's back. Her wand vibrated slightly hidden within her cloak sleeve and a cold clarity washed over her mind. When she looked at him she could see almost a cloud surrounding his form. It shifted and morphed around his form and she didn't know how but she could sense ideas, feelings, and undercurrents in running through his mind. He scratched his head and looked around in irritation before continuing following the crowd of first years heading to Defense against the Dark Arts. It was near March and school was coming to a close so they were paying extra attention in classes.

Medusa lurked behind the redhead sensing hunger, irritation at an…individual, and an eagerness for freedom of a sort. She sensed an almost green sensation, maybe an eagerness for being outside? She was still getting the hang of Legilimancy but she had made immense progress. She wasn't quite up to using it wandless and silently but she could correctly deduce a person's thoughts and intentions during a conversation.

The Witch and Draco had been practicing magic almost constantly between classes, he was determined to master Vector Arrows and surpass Medusa; completely ridiculous but it was an admirable goal. She was attempting to master Legilimancy by practicing on the blond boy and had made immense progress. She could read his intentions easily, but that was partially due to how many times she had used Legilimens on him, familiarity made it easier by default. The only way she could practice Occlumency was if she had someone attempting to use Legilimancy on her, and those that used it were in short supply aside from Dumbledore.

Malfoy was trying to match Medusa but he wasn't quite at her level. That's why they were practicing legilimancy on the other students in the crowd, in quick movement s flicking spells at unsuspecting victims.

"So what is the Weasley boy thinking?" Asked Medusa concentrating on maintaining the spell.

"He's hungry and pissed at somebody and…" Malfoy paused his pale face cocked to the side in focus. "He's restless." The two continued following the redhead at a distance.

"Close, he's looking forward to going outside." Medusa replied. "You're getting better." She smiled sweetly at him. Malfoy looked pleased with himself and puffed his chest out. "I'll be your equal before too long Med-oof.!" Malfoy winced from the elbow that smashed into his ribs causing him to stumble.

"My name is Silvey." Medusa said with irritation, her elbow cocked for another strike. "Don't say otherwise or I will hurt you." She threatened with a deadly look on her face. "Take a look and see." She said with a sneer.

Malfoy hesitated at her words not sure if it was a trick or not. She had never allowed him to use Legilimancy on her, never. In fact the first time he tried he ended up being disarmed of his wand and thrown across the room, She strode across the room and shoved him against the wall with her forearm pushing against his throat. With her Vector arrows reared and her eyes slitted like a snake she had told him in no uncertain terms that he would never attempt to discern her mind unless he wanted her to turn him inside out. Now that she was telling him to attempt Legilimancy on her it was understandable that he was wary.

The two followed the crowd into the DADA classroom and took their seats amid the smoky and dim room. The lights were flickering and there were cobwebs all over the ceiling and walls adding a bit of mystique to the whole affair. Honestly it was hopelessly cheesy.

After settling his books Malfoy leaned close to Medusa. "Are you sure you're ok with it?" He asked hesitantly.

"Just this once." The Witch said as she pulled her legs up into her seat and folded them under her. She stared down the Blond boy with a smirk adorning her pale face. She closed her eyes and prepared her mental defenses, just because she invited him to scan her mind didn't mean she would make it easy for him.

She heard him whisper the spell and felt something brush her mind and she immediately clamped down on her emotions and forced her mind to act as a blank slate and form a barrier. The mental probe reacted by darting in trying to smash through her defenses.

Medusa gritted her teeth and calmed herself. She didn't want to give the kid an edge over her. She needed him firmly under her heel.

Malfoy pushed trying to break past her mind. He pushed against her mental wall just enough to see through but it was like looking through a thick veil. On the other side he could see shadows in a sea of darkness forming pictures he could barely see. Draco felt an overwhelming malevolence emanating from Medusa's mind, old and cruel. _Old? _He thought to himself. _How can she be old? She's my age._ He couldn't make sense of any of the scenes in his mind before he was brutally shoved out.

His eyes flicked open with a gasp drawing the other students' gazes. He looked over at Medusa who was watching him with curious eyes.

Medusa was surprised that the boy was able to push so far into her defenses before she decided to halt him. As a reward she had let him glimpse into her mind a little and it seemed to have shaken him.

The witch smiled at the blond boy and turned towards the front as the door to Quirrell's office opened with a creak and the man strode out.

The pale teacher walked gingerly up to the lectern and pulled out a small weathered notebook that he thumbed through for a moment before settling on a page.

"Today class we will be focusing on a basic defensive spell that will be invaluable in case you encounter someone that means you harm." Quirrell began smoothly for once. "We shall begin using a disarming jinx known as _Expelliarmus." _He proclaimed proudly. All of the students sat up a little in their seats except for Medusa who had found the spell lacking in power and skill. She slumped down in her seat and started to doze a bit.

As Quirrell began the lesson an idea occurred to Medusa. She slipped her wand from her sleeve and pointed it at the unaware professor and thought clearly in her mind _Legilimens._

Medusa stiffened as she perceived his mind. Hatred, ambition, and greed filled the man's heart. He clearly was not the timid little professor he acted like. Medusa sat up slowly watching the professor with newfound interest. Her Golden eyes were fixated on the timid acting man as she scanned over his mind trying to figure out why he acted the way he did.

As Medusa poked and prodded Quirrell's mind something heavy attacked her mind. It was so sudden she barely had time to blank her mind and raise her defenses. Whatever it was it smashed through her barrier and delved into her mind. It pushed and twisted its way around trying to absorb all of the information it could.

Medusa gasped quietly and started to shiver from the pain. Her scar immediately started throbbing, seeming to react to the presence. Her magic seemed to ignite within her, hiding the pain and driving her body into overdrive. Sweat beaded on her brow as she attempted to focus and drive the intruder out of her memories.

The intruder's mind felt cold and devoid of anything resembling empathy as it fought to examine her mind with the skill of a powerful wizard. Medusa slowly pushed it from her mind as she hardened her mental blocks and pushed all thoughts from her mind. The presence made one final push and shoved its way into her mind one final time and glimpsed a memory that gave it pause. Medusa capitalized on its distraction and shoved it out of her head sealing her mind completely.

The Witch opened her eyes to see the entire class staring at Quirrell who was gaping at Medusa. The other students looked back and forth between them with confusion filling their eyes. She was mentally exhausted from the fight but it wasn't over. Her magic which had up to that point had been straining for release was humming just below her skin, ready to fight. It normally was very impulsive towards threats but when an opponent came along that had potential to actually kill her it quieted and sat just below her skin, ready to be used at a moment's notice.

Quirrell's normally pale face grew paler before he ran out the door of the classroom, his long robes flapping behind him and his lesson book completely forgotten. Everyone stared after the teacher before turning on Medusa.

"What did you do?"

"Why did you scare him?"

"How cruel of you, did you put a spell on him?"

Medusa let the questions wash over her as she considered her options for a moment. She couldn't allow Quirrell and this dark spirit to roam free; they glimpsed her mind and she couldn't afford any loose ends. She couldn't have anyone knowing what she was. The DWMA could catch wind and she wasn't ready for that yet.

Medusa stood up ran past all of the students milling about to catch Quirrell. As she ran she summoned a vector plate below her heel and fired herself after the fleeing professor. The man in question heard her magic activating and fled faster, his turban coming loose from around his head. He sprinted along the corridor and ran up the stairs, Medusa rapidly gaining.

Medusa's legs pumped as she forced herself to move faster as she took two steps at a time closing on her erstwhile teacher.

As she closed within ten feet she fired a Vector arrow at the man's back, Quirrell whirled around and flicked his wand at Medusa firing a stunning spell that hit Medusa straight in the face causing her Vector arrow to flicker out of existence. The Witch collapsed and slid down several stairs before coming to a halt.

As Quirrell stood over Medusa's unconscious body he tried to catch his breath for a moment. His breathing paused as if he was listening. His hands rewound his turban as he started climbing the stairs slowly.

Forty five minutes later Medusa's eyes snapped open and darted side to side looking for Quirrell. When she didn't see him she relaxed and sat up. She pushed off the ground and wobbled for a moment before steadying. _Classes must still be in session since no one found me. _She thought with relief.

She started climbing the stairs._ Whatever is possessing Quirrell is strong enough to break into my mind. I cannot afford anyone knowing what I am…yet. _She thought determinedly. Her steps increased in speed as she forced her small body to move climb faster.

More than likely killing a teacher would get her expelled but maybe she could cry self-defense? It was worth a shot, she didn't want to leave the U.K so early. Her biggest fear was the DWMA finding her, and while she had become far more powerful in the last year than ever before; more than likely all of Shibusen have grown stronger as well.

She climbed up to the third floor and listened for a moment. She didn't know where Quirrell went but she could hear a faint harp. She set off following the melody down the dimly lit corridor a vector arrow protruding from her back ready to strike. The music was coming from behind a plain wooden door that was the one that Hagrid had come out of when she went to visit Dumbledore's office.

Medusa was surprised when she pulled the latch and it clicked open. Quirrell must have been in a hurry to get away if he forgot to lock the door. She swung the door open and sidled inside and closed it behind her. She froze at the sound of a loud snort.

The Witch whipped around to find a three headed dog sound asleep in front of her that never even woke up to her entering the room.

She noticed a harp playing by itself in the corner a simple slow tune that relaxed her to some degree. She inched over to the massive hound and kicked its toe and jumped back. When it didn't react she relaxed completely and started shoving its paws out of her way, she could see something wooden under them.

It was a trapdoor that was being guarded. Medusa grabbed the wrought iron handle and pulled with all of her might. The door came up about halfway when the harp stopped playing its music and Medusa froze and looked back at the harp when she heard a beastly groan. She whipped her head back to the dog and saw it stirring as if waking up. She quickly jumped into the trapdoor and fell into the darkness.

A spongy plant-like surface stopped her fall shortly after she jumped. She stood tall and looked upwards at the trapdoor as it shut over her._ No getting out that way. _She thought. Her thoughts were interrupted when a strand of the plant like material snagged her arm. At first she thought she dislodged it when she fell but it yanked her to the floor. She hissed in pain as she summoned vector arrows and started slashing them about. The arrows tore and destroyed much of the material around her but it simply regrew. The first strand was joined by more as they worked together to restrain her, first her arms and then her legs before they started reaching for her throat.

Medusa struggling up to this point pointed her hands at the tendrils and incanted what she believed would help. _"_Incindio!" She cried as a tendril whipped around her throat.

Since she didn't have her wand in hand she was attempting wandless magic which was significantly more difficult. The primary reason behind that is that common witch or wizards' magical core is not large enough to use magic on its own. After using a wand for many years most Witches and Wizards have formed connections with their wand. When their cores connected after long years of use they could essentially pull magic from their wand to augment their own core, allowing them to use magic without a wand in hand. However for someone like Medusa that is a true Witch wandless magic is easy. No more difficult than using a wand.

A green flame leaped from Medusa's fingers and burned the tendrils around her leg to ash, from there she burned those on her legs and throat. The smell of burning plants hung thick in the air as she strained to see by the dying light of her fire spell. She quickly climbed to her feet and pulled from her magic.

Medusa crossed her arms "Vector storm!" and brought them down in an X pattern as unseen arrows tore all of the plant material to shreds around her. She could hear a minute squeal coming from all around her as the plants died by a thousand cuts.

Finally the squeals died off and all motion ceased, the darkness loomed all around the Witch as she caught her breath. She pulled her wand and flicked it, a small globe of light appearing on the end. She shone it around her.

The room was filled with plants that lay lifeless from the brutal assault inflicted upon them. Patches of stone peeked past the plants here and there except for what looked like a door. Medusa strode over to it and yanked it open.

Inside was a large round room filled with a dim blue light and the sound of rustling wings overhead. Medusa entered and stared above her in wonder. Golden keys with wings were flitting about overhead without a care in the world, dodging effortlessly around one another.

Medusa lowered her head and spied a door across the room. She pondered for a moment before looking back up at the keys. _One has to be different, that's the only solution. But the question is which one? _She thought. She planted a vector arrow in the ground and raised herself up into the swarm.

None of the keys attacked her, in fact they seemed to dodge around her as if irritated she was in their way. Medusa scanned the keys for several minutes before spotting a fat key with a bent wing. Unlike the others it was silver and seemed to be struggling. Where the others seemed to glide about, this one bobbed with effort. _What will happen if I grab the right one and head for the door? _She wondered. She summoned another arrow and fired it towards the silver key.

Medusa's arrow speared the key through its keyhole where she pulled it back towards her outstretched hand. As the key smacked into her palm the rest of the swarm turned as one and dove at Medusa. Realizing her danger she released both vector arrows and dropped towards the floor racing the keys. As she closed on the floor she materialized a vector plate, landed on it, and was fired at the door.

She crashed into the door and frantically tried to fit the key in the lock but it resisted her. She finally mashed it into the lock and turned it when she heard a rustling growing louder behind her. She quickly yanked the door open and ran through and slammed it. A thudding was heard from the other side as dozens of keys smashed into the door attempting to break it down with sheer numbers.

Medusa sighed in satisfaction before continuing on. The stone hallway she strode through ended in a large open chamber filled with massive chess pieces in various attack poses. Each one was made of flawless marble, each one perfect down to the last detail.

She stared at them curiously before crossing the board at a cautious pace. She approached the line of pawns and attempted to sidle between them when they came to life.

The pawns drew swords and blocked her path but made no move to attack. Their impassive faces seeming to stare at her, waiting for a reaction.

"I'm guessing I have to play chess to get across?" Medusa asked the pawn.

Its head nodded slowly as if in great effort.

"Well I'm quite terrible at chess so how about we skip it?" Medusa asked with a slightly manic smile.

The pawn shook its head slowly.

Her smile fell into a pout. "Oh well I guess I will have to turn back then." Medusa shrugged and turned to walk off the board.

"Psyche!" She screamed as she whirled back to the line of pawns with her manic grin and slitted eyes. She summoned her Vector arrows and fired them into the line of pawns.

The arrows slashed through the pawns tearing chunks of marble from their limbs, wreaking horrific wounds that would have killed a person. The pawns only response was to stand up in unison and charge her.

She could hear the rest of the pieces on the board charging as she felt her long suppressed bloodlust taking over.

Medusa reveled in the chance to cut loose finally; she didn't realize how much she had missed fighting for her life. Her face bore the same manic grin from earlier that made it seem she was on the verge of laughter.

She dove and weaved under the pieces as they struggled to hit her, firing arrows and storms and the occasional _reducto_ just to add variety. One by one she dismantled the chess pieces and left them scattered chunks of marble that stopped moving only when she tore most of the limbs off.

Finally the kings were the only pieces left. They stood in front of the door to the next room armed with greatswords. The black and white kings, normally commanding their teams of chess pieces against one another were united in fulfilling their charge of defending the door from the intruder.

Medusa eyed them lazily for a moment before holding her hand out to her side.

"vector Sword" She enunciated as a blade as dark as night shimmered into her hand. She held the 3 foot blade out in front of her in a guard stance before raising her left heel. "Vector plate" she hissed and stamped her foot down onto the newly made plate.

She appeared behind the two kings and leaped at them with a cackle. She slashed through the white king's thigh as it was turning, causing it to crash to the ground in a cloud of marble dust.

The black king brought its monstrous blade crashing down on Medusa but she dove between its feet a hair before it landed. She rose to her feet slashing her vector blade through its knees before stepping on a vector plate to be fired away.

As she landed she summoned another plate to appear again under the black king, this one pointed at the white king. She howled with laughter as the black king was launched into his comrade as causing both to send up a cloud of crushed marble.

The kings struggled to untangle themselves as Medusa skipped closer to them still giggling at the sight. "If you two really cared this much about each other then don't let me get in your way." She said with a laugh. Her voice light with amusement.

The two kings didn't respond as they pulled themselves apart and crawled towards the little golden eyed Witch.

Medusa sighed with mock regret. "Oh well if that's how you want to be then who am I to tell you no?" She raised her Vector sword and slashed through first the white king then the black kings' torso causing the spell keeping them moving to dissipate.

As the room fell silent Medusa banished her vector sword and walked slowly towards the room's exit savoring her victory. The rush from all of that destruction was immense, she felt high as a kite from all of the exertion and magical use. She grabbed the door knocker and pulled it open.

Inside the room was troll. This one larger and thornier than the one that she had killed though it wouldn't be fighting anytime soon with the massive hole in its head. Medusa wrinkled her nose at the stench and made her way around the corpse and opened the next door.

Inside the small chamber was a long wooden table with seven vials sitting on it. As she moved closer to the table black fire appeared with a rush of air in front of the door behind the table. Behind her purple fire appeared blocking the door back. Medusa looked puzzled at both flames before examining the various bottles in front of her.

Each one was a different size and shape and filled with various amounts of liquid from one end of the table to the other. A note lay near the center of the line.

Medusa picked up the note and scanned it quickly. Her face fell in disbelief. _A logic puzzle? Are they serious about keeping adults out or not? _She thought with a snort. She snatched the smallest bottle and drank it down quickly. She dropped it on the table and quickly strode through the black fire to enter the next room.

As she passed through the fire her eyes caught a glint of light. At the center of the semicircular room was the mirror of Erised with Quirrell standing right in front of it.

At the sound of Medusa's footsteps Quirrell whirled around his eyes narrowing when he saw her.

"Why do you pursue me girl? You don't realize what you have gotten yourself into." He said with bared teeth. His hands shook slightly in anger.

Medusa descended the few steps until she was on even footing with Quirrell. She smirked at the DADA instructor. "Oh no "hello how are you?" for your student? I'm hurt professor. Then again you have something possessing you so I will let it slide this time."

"So why perform Legilimancy on me?" Quirrell demanded. "Better yet how can you perform Legilimancy already?"

"I was bored and curious as to why you acted the way you did." The Witch shrugged. "As for the second question I'm simply one talented Witch." She said with a cocky smile.

A high cold laugh rang out from behind Quirrell startling Medusa. The laugh petered off before speaking. _Undo the turban, I wish to see the Witch with my own eyes. _Quirrell looked startled at the voice's words but silently performed as commanded.

The turban fell away to reveal a bald head framed by red welts near the back of his head. Quirrell slowly turned around to reveal a face on the back of his head.

The face contorted as it gasped for breath. "_Silvey Potter." _It whispered. _"It's been so long, over ten years yes?" _It twisted into a facsimile of a smile.

Medusa stood stunned at the monstrosity before her before composing herself. "Well if it isn't the dark lord himself. You aren't looking so well" She sneered. Internally she was concerned, this dark wizard broke into her mind before, and she needed to guard against him.

The face laughed _"Yes you did this to me, but I wonder whether it was a fluke or something you did?" _

Medusa laughed at the shadow of lord Voldemort. "It was a stroke of luck actually." Her eyes shone brightly. "You see, you actually succeeded in killing Silvey Potter on that Halloween night."

The undead wizard's face grew puzzled for a moment. Quirrell's face mirrored his master's.

"_If I killed Potter than.. who are you?" _Asked the dark lord, his face inscrutable.

Medusa smirked before answering. "The one that was feeding off of her soul when you so rudely took her from me. Just as you are feeding off of Quirrell now."

Quirrell and Voldemorts' faces stared at Medusa for a moment. "That explains the reports of magic never seen before." Quirrell said after a moment. "You always had that magic didn't you?"

"Not always. I learned it centuries ago; I had to relearn it after your master killed my host. The pain sealed the memories away while my magic and soul regenerated." Medusa stepped within arm's length of her adversary. "Now I am whole, and I will continue to become more powerful until I can do whatever I want." She finished with a smile.

"_If that is your aim, why interfere with me reviving myself? We can work together to become masters of our world." _Voldemort rasped.

Medusa shook her head. "You think too small Voldy. The magical community is far too small, for me it is a stepping stone to something far greater." A manic smile grew on her face. "A world consumed by madness and chaos."

With that she materialized her vector sword lunged at the dark Lord and his host swinging her black blade like a whirlwind.

Quirrell pulled his hands from his robes and fired a stunning spell without his wand, Medusa blocked it with _Protego_, before closing on her prey. It really was far too easy to defeat a wizard.

Blood sprayed from Quirrell's cloak as her blade bit into his collar bone and he collapsed on the floor desperately crawling away on his stomach. Some of his blood ended up on Medusa's face but she didn't mind. She followed behind Quirrell patiently waiting for him to die, smiling the whole time at his master.

Suddenly the DADA instructor flipped over with his wand in hand and screamed _Avada Kedavra_ a green light firing from his wand straight at Medusa.

As the spell left the wand Medusa realized she didn't have enough time to dodge and tried something she hoped desperately would work. "Soul Protect"! She screamed as her magic responded by forming a shell around her soul.

Medusa had been researching into the killing curse and to its exact effects and not a bit of research had been done on it. The spell was simply too taboo to experiment with, and those that used it never stayed around to examine their results. So Medusa theorized that since it left no marks on its victims it must do with the soul and that Soul Protect would be enough to neutralize the dreaded killing curse.

Well when the unblockable curse meets the impenetrable shield it never ends well. While the spell itself was blocked the aftershock was a different story. Medusa was thrown backwards into the stone wall bones shattering all along her left side from the impact.

She blacked out for a moment before jerking awake and hissing with pain. She fell over on her left side letting a gasp escape her lips. She pushed off of the floor with her right arm and righted herself before climbing unsteadily to her feet. She spat out blood from where she bit her lip and watched the man with a bemused smile on her face.

If she could have saved a picture of Quirrell's face when she stood up she would have cherished it for centuries, the horror filling his eyes was simply perfect.

With stone dust on the shoulders of her cloak and blood lining her teeth she advanced on the little man.

"My turn." She said with a vengeful glint in her eye. She summoned her vector sword and summoned her arrows.

"Please don't kill me." Quirrell pleaded his terror overcoming any idea of defending himself. _"Coward, you would beg her for your life with me attached to you so completely?" _Voldemort said from the back of his head. "_When I am restored I will destroy you girl." _Voldemort spat with venom.

Quirrell suddenly cried out with pain and gripped at the back of his skull with both hands as if someone had burned him. He screamed for a moment before falling unconscious.

A shadow passed out of Quirrell and made its way to the exit flying as fast as it dared. Medusa watched it go before turning back to the unconscious teacher before her.

Now she had a different problem before her. She could claim self-defense to Dumbledore but she didn't know if he would believe her if Quirrell was dead. However if he was alive would he be more likely to believe her?

An idea occurred to her. She sat on her haunches next to the man and held a hand over his mouth. A drop of magic convalesced on the tip of her finger and formed into a snake. It hissed at its owner before dropping into the man's mouth. "That should do it." She whispered wearily as she sat down next to the unconscious man, waiting for someone to come find her.

She ended up not having to wait very long, Dumbledore appeared minutes after she sat down. He strode through the black flame wand at the ready eyes fierce. When he saw Medusa and sitting next to the body of Quirrell he stopped.

"He's not dead, just out cold." Medusa said with a sigh. She stood up favoring her broken arm and bruised hip and left leg. She limped over towards the headmaster.

"What happened here?" Dumbledore asked still wary of her. His wand was lower than when he entered the chamber but still ready to use.

"Well it turns out Quirrell was possessed by Lord Voldemort. I discovered this when I used Legilimancy on Quirrell in class and Voldemort lashed out with Legilimancy. When Quirrell fled I followed him here and defeated him." Medusa gave a convincing wince. "Voldemort escaped though."

Through her explanation Dumbledore lowered his wand and listened dumbfounded. "Well I must say you have quite the talent my dear but you mean to tell me that you singlehandedly defeated the dark lord twice?

Medusa drew herself up and gave a confidant smile. "Absolutely, who else could possibly do all of this and survive?"

Dumbledore was looking at her when Medusa felt the familiar brushing against her mind. Immediately she clamped down on all thoughts and emotions and firmly resisted the headmaster. The old man pushed almost as hard as Voldemort did before he pulled away in defeat.

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed wearily. "So you learned Occlumancy. Is there any more tricks you have?" He said with a chuckle.

"No I'm all out, come back tomorrow." Medusa replied with a grin.

Dumbledore had to take her at her word since he couldn't scan her mind like the last time they clashed so he decided to focus on his efforts on Quirrell; at least when the man awakens. The headmaster and golden eyed Witch made their way to the hospital wing where she was treated for broken bones and Dumbledore intended on interrogating the former DADA teacher. Unfortunately Quirrell had a convulsion of some sort, coughed up blood and promptly died. While Pomfrey and the headmaster fretted over the still warm corpse they never noticed Medusa's grin.

After the news circulated that Medusa had defeated Quirrell in a one on one duel and saved Sorcerer's Stone, which she didn't care about, the whole school cheered for her despite all of the stuff she had done. She earned enough points off of it for Slytherin to end up in second place for the house cup earning some mild cheers from her housemates but that was it.

When Medusa arrived at Kings Cross with the rest of the students she didn't have anyone waiting on her but she was fine with that. She said her goodbyes to Malfoy and promised to write him over the summer and maybe visit and headed straight for a cab to go to Diagon Alley.

While she may not have a home anymore she certainly had enough gold to buy one of her own. It would be some place that she would be safe from the world and wouldn't have to worry about prying eyes. After all a scientist needs space and privacy to conduct experiments.

**Alright we are officially at the end of the first book. Now I know that I have used far too much space for author's notes but I'm going to say this anyway. We are officially skipping year 2 and 3 due to lack of Voldemort action and I want Medusa to have time to set up a lab and start spreading her influence throughout the wizarding world. Next chapter will focus mostly on Shibusen and their search for their favorite Golden Eyed Witch. Stay classy everyone!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's note: Ok last chapter when I said I was going to use a time skip I have changed my mind. Rather than completely skip two years I will instead use two one-shots per year dealing with Medusa and Shibusen respectively. **

**To reviews:**

**DamagedGlasses-Thank you the food for thought I will keep it in mind. Now for the wandless magic question you asked I would have to say that it is a matter of difficulty. Incendio is learned in first year by Hogwarts students while Legilimens isn't taught at all. It is significantly harder to enter another's mind compared to simply setting a plant on fire.**

**Wildcard-Yes Man and god of all- Surprise I'm continuing it! But seriously thanks for the enthusiasm.**

A tapping sound could be heard from the window set above and behind the couch. The couch's occupant moved her book slightly to the side to see out the window. She could see an elder man with his face inches from the glass waving with a slight smile on his face. The Witch rolled her golden eyes and shifted her book to shield her eyes from the man.

She ignored him to focus on learning about runes and their applications in magical dwellings. While most of the content was widely practiced by actual Witches; Medusa herself had only lightly touched on the concept. She found it rather fascinating to read and study when she wasn't gathering ingredients and such for her experiments.

The tapping on her window resumed with harder tone to it, as if the tapper was growing irritated. Medusa dropped the book off of the side of the couch and sat up. She glowered at the man on the other side of the glass and padded her way out of the reading room and to the front door.

Medusa set her face to look as annoyed as possible and took a deep breath before grabbing the door handle. She swung it open to see Dumbledore climbing out of the bushes and onto the steps. The headmaster brushed himself off and laughed a little "Intentionally ignoring me won't make me go away missus Potter." His eyes glimmered with amusement as he tried to set Medusa at ease.

Medusa kept her face turned into a half frown. She wasn't angry, not really. But she wanted Dumbledore to think she was. In fact she was more annoyed at the fact that Dumbledore found her home. The meddlesome teacher was pestering her to no end the last few weeks. "Well I would apologize but I'm not sorry." She replied tersely. _This will be tiresome acting annoyed at him all the time._

"I believe you my dear; however I simply must insist you return to Hogwarts with me." Dumbledore replied with a nod and held out his hand.

"And I will have to refuse again." Medusa stated flatly with a hand on her hip. She tried to project anger into he next words. "Was me not showing up on the train not enough? Or maybe the three letters replying to your demands that I return?" She allowed her anger to color them more. "I simply cannot go, I have far too much to do since I can no longer live with the Dursley's and I refuse to be taken in as your ward." Medusa crossed her arms and stared defiantly at the man. "On top of all of that the material for a second year _**bores me until I feel like pulling my hair out.**_" She finished with a sneer. _Not necessarily false but he doesn't need to know that.__  
_

Dumbledore frowned at her words before withdrawing his outstretched hand. "Well if you insist on not coming back this year I suppose we can concoct a placement exam for you to attempt. If you pass then you will be exempt from your second year." He said with a heavy sigh.

Medusa shrugged. "Fine then, bring your blasted test and I will take it and pass. Anything to get you off my doorstep _headmaster_." She spat the last word with a bit of venom.

A dark look passed over Dumbledore's face that vaguely resembled anger before his face settled into a vaguely content smile. He stepped to the side of the door in front of the bushes and hauled a large bag out in front of Medusa. "I assumed that would be your choice and came prepared." The headmaster chuckled gamely as he slung his bag over his shoulder. "May I come in?" He asked eyeing the interior of Medusa's home.

"No." Medusa stepped out of the house and shut the door behind her and locked it. "We can do it all out here on the front door step."

The material from second year was extensive to say the least. It was taking hours to get through the exams; Medusa swore that the man used the tests from the previous year. The sun's rays burning her fair skin didn't exactly help, but she needed to keep Dumbledore away from the house. To say he would have been alarmed would have been an understatement.

Although he would have had to find her lab to be alarmed; otherwise the house was quite normal if plain. A small cottage with a library, kitchen, bedroom and bathroom were all that made up Medusa's home. It had the barest of necessities and none of the comforts one would expect in a normal magical home. The only extravagance was the Witch's lab hidden inside her bedroom closet. Inside it was a trapdoor set flush with the wood around it that would have been hard to find normally under the pile of discarded clothes. Even if any would be intruders moved the closet they would have found nothing. An infinite space charm commonly put on bags and trunks to hold anything desired by their owner is immensely more useful for creating buildings larger on the inside than on the outside. Hers just happened to be in her closet.

She hid her lab because of all the foolish ethical questions others would ask. What she wouldn't give for a fellow magical scientist to work alongside of. She really would have liked to have Stein working with her but the fool wouldn't ever turn on Shibusen unless he was under the sway of madness; besides it made him unstable and she preferred to not have to fight her assistant as well.

"You passed." Dumbledore said simply without looking up from the transfigurations test he just finished grading. He leaned over and placed the test on top of its brethren from the other classes. Sat up and clasped his hands together. "Every test an Outstanding except for potions which you received an Exceeds Expectations." He said lightly as he stood. He started gathering his quills and papers and various odds and ends and placing them back in his bag.

"I prefer alchemy if you don't mind professor." Medusa said pleasantly. _Just enough pleasantry to put him at ease._ She was willing to be nice to speed up Dumbledore leaving; she had to return to her lab. Her eyes flicked back and forth between the house and the old man; her eagerness to leave was not lost on the former professor.

Dumbledore huffed slightly in amusement. "It certainly is useful; however please do not neglect the basics. I find that simplicity often works best." The headmaster slung his bag over his shoulder and waved. "See you next year missus Potter." He disappeared with a crack.

Medusa ran back to the house as fast as her legs could carry her and made her way inside. She locked it behind her and ran to her bedroom and quickly entered her lab. She tossed her cloak onto the floor without a second thought as she made her way over to her work table worried that all of her work was for naught.

The lab itself was a white walled room that was virtually indistinguishable from any chemistry lab at your local school. Work table covered in various instruments off to the left with a washbasin and emergency shower on the right and a small desk in between with a computer to contain all of Medusa's notes. At the back of the lab however was a small cage with a prone form inside that most would think dead.

Medusa sighed in relief and instantly relaxed. The Kishin egg's soul was still in good shape having only dissipated about twenty percent of its total mass. Souls would vanish after a few hours after their owners died and were impossible to store by normal or magical means. She gathered the few that she had from the measly Kishin eggs that remained in the world often times nearly being caught by agents of Shibusen. Since Asura was killed the amount of kishins had died down tremendously and the DWMA had them well in hand and were nearly instantaneous in their response to a sighting. Medusa had even crossed paths with Death's kid and his weapons, though she was in disguise so she hoped that they hadn't recognized her.

After that encounter she kept her Soul Protect on at all times no matter if she was in her lab or not. To her surprise however she could still use her wand to perform magic of the wizarding variety. The only issue was that with her Soul Protect active she couldn't depend on her Witch's nature to perform wandless magic, she had to return to using an incantation and wand movement. It was a pain but she could deal with it for now.

She took a hold of the kishin egg's soul and pulled a knife from a nearby drawer. The little red orb was crusted with a grey crust that could only be madness. As a soul was consumed by madness the corruption gradually cover the entire soul signaling the birth of a Kishin. However after the soul's bearer died the madness became dormant and unresponsive to the outside world; It is what allowed the Demon weapons to consume them safely. She took the knife and scraped the corruption off into a mortar. The bottom was barely covered by the pieces of madness, it wasn't nearly enough for her purposes but she could bear with it for now. She crushed the pieces into a fine powder before turning to the bag of blood hanging over her desk. The bag was as large as a soccer ball and filled to the brim with some poor soul's blood. The Witch pulled a syringe from one of her desk drawers and inserted it into the top of the bag and started siphoning the red liquid out. She drained the syringe into the mortar and over the powdered madness; she watched as the madness soaked up the blood leaving nothing behind.

Five times she did that until the powder started oozing excess blood and she emptied the syringe's contents back into their bag. _I Hope this doesn't bring the brat running._ Medusa thought as she prepared herself. "Soul Protect off." She incanted as the shell around her soul fell away.

She sighed in relief and cracked her shoulders. While she could handle being under Soul Protect for long periods of time she didn't care for it. It felt like one's soul was under a great pressure that held the user in a vice. When she released her soul it always felt like it was the start of something new, like a new day was beginning.

She quickly fed magic into the concoction to stimulate the dormant madness. Her experiment soaked up her magic like a sponge without any reaction for a few minutes when suddenly it shifted. The grey powder filled with red blood stirred and frothed for a moment letting an acrid smell fill the air before it settled. It darkened more and more until finally the blood's color settled into to black. She grinned at her success and replaced Soul Protect before stepping away from her successful creation and making her way to the cage containing her subject.

The man in question was middle aged and adorned in a dark brown cloak that was far too big for him. Slightly balding, a little bit of a paunch to his stomach, and watery eyes; he was fairly normal. However what drew her attention was the small silver badge denoting her was a member of magical law enforcement, or an Auror. She reached through the iron bars of the cage and into his pocket and pulled the man's wand out. She returned to the work table and placed the tip of the wand into the minuscule amount of Black Blood.

The holly wand reacted violently firing sparks as the liquid madness soaked into the wand and started to climb up its shaft. Medusa quickly placed the wand in a pan and stared fascinated at the blood do it's work. The madness overcame the wand completely within moments as it engulfed it from tip to handle. The sparks died out and the formerly brown wand was completely black for a moment before the blood on the surface dove beneath the wood, concealing any evidence of wrongdoing.

Medusa crowed internally before picking up the wand with a pair of forceps and making her way back to the unconscious Auror and placed his wand right where she found it. She checked the sleep spell she had put on the man. It was wearing off so she needed to replace him now.

She grabbed her cloak from the entrance to her lab and pulled her wand from its pocket. The Witch raised her wand to her head and tapped it for a hair color changing charm and watched it change from honey blond to a jet black. She used a cutting charm to remove her now black locks including the twist that hung in front of her chest. For her final addition she placed a disillusionment charm on herself and the auror.

Now ready she lifted the man with flying charm and made her way out of the house. Outside it was dusk and nobody was nearby. This was normal because of Medusa constructing her home and lab out in the wilderness but you could never be too cautious. She glanced around before pulling her broom out of the bushes and climbing on with the auror hanging in the air nearby.

When she stepped off of the Hogwarts train at the end of may she knew she needed transportation. Since she was too young and not patient enough for a car she opted to acquire a broom. She bought a relatively new model, a Nimbus two-thousand that had served her well so far.

She took off and headed towards London where she kidnapped the auror; she aimed to deposit him right where she took him. The countryside sped by as Medusa relaxed high up in the clouds. But far too soon she could see London below.

She sped towards the alley where she attacked the man and dumped him off of the broom and sped off for home. The man didn't wake up from the impact as he plowed into a trashcan and lay prone on the ground with arms and legs splayed out. The spell would wear off soon and he would wake up sore and bruised.

Medusa smiled high up in the clouds. _And so the game starts all over again _She thought. While infecting the wizards with Black Blood would be interesting; it wasn't her primary experiment. Whenever she returned to Hogwarts she wanted to gather some unicorn blood and see if the rumors about its life extending properties were true, she wanted to capture a Dementor to gather souls for her; lastly she wanted to see if she could create Inferi for an army to fight Shibusen if they truly did find her.

_I wonder what Crona is up to these days? _She thought suddenly. She hadn't tried to find out what that failure was doing, nor did she really care about him. But she wanted to see if the black blood had any long term effects she could observe. _I bet he will be mortified that I'm still around_ She thought with a chuckle.

**Read and review everyone if you don't mind.**

**I apologize for any issues with this chapter i am currently suffering from the flu and am back in school so this may not be equal to my last few chapters...yay**


	11. Chapter 10

**Ok I am really not happy with this chapter it sat on my computer for four and a half days before I started putting some serious work into it. **

**Reviews: God of All-Surprise its still going!**

**MMax-While yes she could have changed houses simply to spite Snape and Malfoy and tried to compete with them IF she wasn't focused on only meeting Dumbledore. As far as Quidditch she doesn't have any interest. And being put in Ravenclaw? i thought about it but ultimately decided it wasnt relevant. However did anyone ever notice in _The Sorceror's stone that _the Quidditch Cup had M. McGonagall on the side next to James Potter's name?**

**DamagedGlasses-Thanks again for the continued support. Now onto your comments. Yes her taking the second year exams is convenient, plus i believe that Dumbledore would truly be alright with her skipping a year if she knows the material. You are correct in Dumbledore acting with less common sense than normal since he has expressed his suspicions about her, there are several reasons behind that: One he may have an ulterior motive or he may have orders from someone(not saying what for either so just wait and see) to give her some freedom. As for Medusa's behavior it is largely due to she has a reputation as a rulebreaker at Hogwarts and being brilliant in all of her classes. i am trying to have her act in that role she has made for herself. Similar to how Medusa pretended to be a kind and caring nurse at Shibusen. I will explain in the next two time skips dealing with third year so bear with me! I will try to edit it and make it more obvious as to what i intended. lastly it is never described in Canon how Black Blood is made so i watched a few episodes again and threw a formula together! Thank you for the well wishes i am glad to be feeling better. **

Death the kid was trying his hardest to keep his composure but cracks could be seen in his façade. Sweaty palms, an eye twitch that simply wouldn't stop, and he was pretty sure his teeth were groaning from the strain of how hard they were clenched. Not only was his Shibusen brooch missing from its usual place below his throat but the room he currently occupied was seven sided! He clenched his hands trying to resist the urge to destroy the abominable room and gritted his teeth. As an added bonus against his already strained patience the insipid little man was late by seven minutes.

It didn't help that the other occupants were muttering lowly and glancing warily at the Reaper from time to time. This may have been a historic event by any means but it didn't mean everyone wasn't on edge.

"Cut it out Kid, if you grit your teeth anymore they're going to shatter. And I'm not cleaning it up." A voice came from his right. Unlike Kid's perfect and rigid posture Liz had her chair leaned back on two legs with her feet propped up on the table. With her head on the back of the chair and her eyes closed you would think she was asleep, but Kid knew better she simply didn't sleep when they weren't home.

"Yeah chill Kid. It's not like this guy has kept us waiting for hours." Patty piped up from his left. The younger Thompson sister was carving an intricate and detailed Giraffe into the table. She only pulled out the knife when she was restless; thankfully she resorted to carving giraffes in objects and not the people that irritated her. The _scrtch_ _scrtch_ of her knife was earning her dirty looks from the other patrons, which she ignored.

Everyone's heads swiveled as the backdoor of the pub swung open with a creak and a dark skinned man dressed in a rich purple robe stepped into the dimly lit pub. His dark brown eyes scanned the room until they fell on Kid and his weapons before he moved towards them. The room went silent as everyone watched and waited to see what would happen. The man had an air of confidence about him that seemed palpable as his eyes met Kid's levelly.

"Death the Kid?" The man asked in a clipped tone. His eyes while calm were watchful as he took in the Thompson sisters' bored stances and Kid's tense posture.

"Indeed." Kid replied standing up from his seat. He gestured to the sisters. "These are my weapons Liz and Patty Thompson." Both waved and went back to their respective idling to the dark skinned man's puzzlement.

"They have no interest in our conversation. They're simply here in case I get into trouble." Kid reassured the man with a small smile. "I suppose you are the minister?" Kid asked.

"No I'm not. The minister is unsure about your intentions so he sent me instead to speak with you for now." The man replied professionally. "My Name is Kingsley Shacklebolt. I am the Auror in charge of the minister's security."

Kid cocked his head and his smile slipped. "It's understandable that he would send a trusted guard in his place, still I hoped for a token bit of trust." Kid sighed and propped his elbows on the table and steepled his fingers. "So would you mind if I asked a few questions about your community, I would be perfectly willing to reciprocate."

"Would you mind if I asked first?" Kingsley countered. He sat down in the seat opposite of Kid and leaned back comfortably. At Kid's slow nod he took a deep breath and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"You say you represent Shibusen, what is the purpose of your…group?" The Auror finished vaguely waving his hand.

"Quite simply we hunt what we call Kishins, demonic monsters that feed on the souls of people." Kid hesitated for a moment. "We also protect the human population from anything magical that seeks to take advantage of them in any way." Kid stared intently at the man across from him.

Shacklebolt raised his hands placatingly. "Rest assured we don't want any trouble, we simply want to hide from the muggles. We have the occasional dark witch or wizard that will attack magicals and muggles alike but they usually are dealt with pretty quickly." Kingsley said.

Kid nodded. "So you're society keeps themselves apart from the human population for your safety or theirs?"

"Both. It's better this way." Kingsley replied evenly. The patrons sensing the tension ease went back to their respective conversations ignoring the two making history.

Kid and Kingsley talked for hours about every single facet of their respective worlds that they could recall. The young Shinigami talked at length of the DWMA and its wondrous architecture, symmetry, and about his comrades and their adventures. Kid spoke of his father's, the god of death, lighthearted ways and gained a laugh or two from the Auror. He even talked about when Shibusen attacked and dismantled Arachnophobia and the Kishin Asura. Needless to say Kingsley was skeptical but willing to put a little faith in the young man.

It was the Auror's turn to speak of his world; he talked about the formation of the ministry of magic and of their prestigious school Hogwarts. He regaled Kid with stories of his training at the school and his eventual acceptance into the ministry with pride. He spoke of the cases he had worked on, the mysteries he had solved, and of how he was Fudge's confidant. Finally he talked about the last dark wizard that tried to take control, a man by the name of Voldemort. He continued about how he was destroyed by a one year old baby and no one knew how.

Finally their time together came to a close long after the other patrons of The Leaky Cauldron lost interest and left for home. The barkeep Tom was shuffling around upending chairs onto tables before trying to shoo the diplomats out. The girls were far too eager to leave, having both fallen asleep when Kid started talking about Shibusen's architecture.

"Here I have something for you." Kingsley said as the door to the pub closed behind him and the crowd of nonmagicals surrounded them. He reached into one of his pockets and pulled out Kid's Shibusen brooch and held it out to the Shinigami. "Fudge thought it was spooky and asked that I give it back. He'll keep the letter though." Kingsley chuckled.

Kid sighed in relief and pinned the ivory pendant to his suit. "I appreciate the thought. I figured that an actual emblem would make the meeting request more official."

"It did. Then again hearing Mundungus Fletcher tell us about a young man wielding a boy and girl as weapons interrogate him really made us sit up and take notice." Kingsley held out his hand. "We were a little alarmed but I think that we can get along just fine in the future."

Kid reached out and firmly shook the dark skinned man's hand. "Yes I agree. Maybe we can schedule a meeting between Fudge and my Father?" Kid asked.

Kingsley laughed heartily as his hand dropped to his side. "Maybe, Getting Fudge to meet the god of death. That will be a challenge." Kingsley turned to leave. "Until next time Death the Kid." With a nod he reentered the pub and closed the door behind him.

Kid stood there for a moment watching the pub door before he motioned for Liz and Patty to follow him. The trio crossed the street and headed for their hotel. The spring air was invigorating after being stuck in that musty pub for so long.

"So what's the verdict on them?" Liz asked as she scanned the crowd.

"I checked them with Soul perception and none of them possess a Witch's soul. They have a human soul but it has an unusual coloring to it. Kingsley's soul had a dark blue hint to it and it seemed larger than the rest of the witches and wizards in the building." The boy rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Neither do I sense no more inclination to madness than the average person."

"That's a relief." Liz sighed. "I'm just surprised they haven't heard of us, we're an international kishin hunting organization. We aren't exactly low profile."

"That may be true but from what Kingsley said they are incredibly insular. On top of that most ordinary people don't like talking about us or what we do. They would rather their monsters stay under the bed."

"But people need to face their fears and learn to deal with it." Patty chimed in. She had her phone in her hand and seemed to be staring intently at her text inbox.

"Speaking of learning to deal with it; how's Crona doing now that Ragnarok is out of him?" Liz's voice took a lighter tone as she watched Patty smile at the mention of her boyfriend.

"He was doing great last time I checked so I'll call him at the hotel." Patty said happily as she skipped towards their destination.

After Asura's defeat Stein started working on a way to remove the black blood from the pink haired boy. While the doctor was sympathetic to the boy most of the motivation for the work was pulled from Marie; she pushed Franken hard until he quit teaching to work exclusively on the Black Blood.

After eleven long years of work Stein devised a method to save those infected with Black Blood. It was a combination of blood transfusions and bone marrow transplants that saved Crona and allowed him to live free of the Madness and Ragnarok. Even though they were separate the Meister and his Demon weapon still fought together becoming more powerful than when they were sharing a body. It wouldn't be long before Stein used the same method to cure Soul and Maka from their latent madness.

As they entered the lobby Liz nudged Patty with her elbow and sent a loaded look at her. The younger sister looked questioningly at the elder before realization crossed her face and they both moved closer to Kid.

"What's wrong?" Kid asked the elder Thompson sister.

"Something's been following us for some time now." Liz said in a flat tone. "I wasn't sure until I saw them bump into the plant next to the door." Patty glanced back. The plant in question was still but it looked like a patch of air in front of the plant was shimmering slightly, as if the light was bending around it. The patch was moving along the wall and closer towards the trio.

Kid activated Soul Perception and gazed at the patch of shimmering air. He could clearly see a plain ordinary human soul was following them. He stiffened slightly and urged the sisters on.

"Why are we running from it?" Liz protested to the Shinigami. The trio made their way rapidly up the stairs and to the next landing where Kid motioned for them to stop.

"Transform and I will explain." Kid said with a glint in his eye as he took up position next to the stairwell just out of sight of the landing below. He held his hands out to the girls.

The Thompson Sisters nodded and leaped, and in a flash of light became their iconic pistols. Kid grabbed them out of the air and crouched low on the landing.

"None of the militaries of the world have access to invisibility of that level." Kid said quietly. "And its soul looks completely normal, so it can't be a witch or wizard." His golden eyes flashed with an intensity not seen since he battled Asura. "I believe it's a Witch using Soul Protect."

Kid and the sisters waited tense and ready to fight for a minute. One minute stretched into two and into three. Sweat dripped down Kid's nose in the airless room as he waited for something, anything to happen. He could feel a human soul enter the stairwell and pause just below him. It stood there for a moment.

An explosion sounded below his floor shaking him from his feet. The floor bowed upwards as a heat could be felt from it. The young Shinigami leaped to his feet and sped down the stairs to investigate with his pistols in hand.

Right below the floor he waited in ambush on was a massive indention in the ceiling with concrete dust all over the floor below it. The indention was perfectly round and smooth as if a massive section of concrete was reduced to dust. With his Soul Perception still active he could sense the Soul from earlier sprinting away.

"If it had been a little more powerful it would have torn a hole in the floor and hit us." Liz said with conviction eying the damaged ceiling.

"Why do you suppose they did that?" Kid asked as he crouched and examined the dust all over the floor. It was a fine dust that coated the floor; it looked like the concrete was simply broken down. He shrugged and took a massive breath.

Kid sprinted out of the building after the suspected Witch and summoned Beelzebub. The Skateboard appeared in his hand and leaped onto it and took off. People in the crowd gasped as the pale boy flew over their head after something only he could see.

Something was blurring along as it raced away from the Shinigami at near impossible speeds for a normal person. It turned down an alley and vanished from sight. Kid turned sharply into the alley and skated along the far wall barely staying upright.

As he flew further into the alley it broadened into a courtyard with something lying near the center.

Kid landed Beelzebub at the edge of the courtyard and activated Soul Perception. The soul he was chasing had vanished from sight, and with the press of thousands of humans all around him he wouldn't be able to detect whatever it was before it disappeared. However the soul in the courtyard was a wizard, so he needed to attend to him quickly.

Kid gritted his teeth and stalked closer to the thing lying in the center of the courtyard. It was a man, balding and plain in a large brown coat. The man's clothes were shredded beyond repair and he looked as if he had been out in the elements for some time.

As Kid crouched to wake him, the man's eyes leapt open and with a cry scrambled back away from him. The man huffed and puffed as he scrambled to his feet and whipped around to face the young man.

"Who are you and why was I lying in an alleyway?" The man asked as he gasped for breath. He shoved one hand deep into his pocket to seemingly grasp something while his other hand went to his forehead as he grimaced.

"I am Kid and I'm from the DWMA, I came to London to establish ties with the Ministry of Magic. As for why you are here I do not know, I believe that the person I was pursuing is involved though." Kid replied as he stepped closer to the disheveled man.

"Hawkes Hawlish." The man gasped as he clutched at his head. "I'm an Auror though retirement seems like a good idea at the moment." He chuckled through a pain filled voice.

Before Kid could respond Hawlish jerked violently and fell to his knees. The Auror pulled his wand from his robe and placed it against his head. "Episky." The man whispered, but when nothing happen he roared in frustration. The Shinigami edged backwards raising Liz and Patty.

"I don't like this Kid. We deal with enough lunatics that we know where this is going." Patty whispered.

"Why do you keep whispering!? Come out and fight me!" The man cried. His head snapped from side to side as if watching for enemies before his eyes fell on Kid.

The Shinigami's blood drained from his face when he saw the man's eyes. His pupils were dilated to fill his eyes giving the impression his eyes were black. He had seen this before and it confirmed all of his suspicions.

Hawlish's expression contorted into pure unadulterated rage as he stood up and pointed his wand at the Shinigami. "Are you the one whispering to me!?" The wizard shouted. He didn't wait for an answer; he simply stepped forward and Kid was in a fight for his life.

Medusa watched the battle from the apartment building overlooking the courtyard and grinned to herself. Today couldn't be any better. She ran her fingers through her cropped black hair and grimaced. _Except for having to keep my hair short and black, I can't wait to undo this. At least when i return to Hogwarts I can return the color to normal._

She confirmed her hypothesis that the magical core in the wand was how these wizards and witches performed magic. It seemed to come about after a magical human comes to terms with a wand and they accept each other. Almost like with a Meister and Weapon. So when the Black Blood infected her subject's wand it seeped into its owner whenever he used it. It kept building until Hawkes couldn't resist the effects.

_I wonder if a wand can absorb souls. _Medusa shivered at the thought. There was so much potential here it was ridiculous. She glanced at the wand in her hand. The striped yew wood couldn't hold a soul on its own, however if she modified it she probably could change that.

She turned her attention back to the battle before her and was surprised to see it so well matched. Kid was having a hard time dealing any damage because the toxin in Hawlish's body hardened him to injury. He repeatedly connected with his wavelength bullets but Hawlish simply roared and continued flinging spells.

However the infected wizard wasn't dealing too much damage either. Kid was repeatedly dodging nearly every spell, but the few that hit him were shrugged off as if they were buzzing flies. _So Shinigami can resist magic, that's too convenient for them. M_edusa rolled her eyes.

Suddenly Kid rushed forward firing as fast as he could, trying to stop the wizard from raising his wand again. He rapidly closed the distance bounding towards the Auror.

Hawlish drew his arm back and screamed out _Avada Kedavra_ and a green blast of light flew from his wand straight at the young god of death. Medusa stiffened as she watched the spell fly, as Kid tried to dodge.

_Damn it all I don't need him to die that will bring the entire DWMA down on me. _Medusa cursed as she crashed through the window sending glass flying to the ground below. She didn't expect Hawlish to actually use the killing curse, he was practically indoctrinated to not use it.

The spell crashed into Kid and he went flying back into the wall with a crunch as his body broke and the concrete shattered behind him. Medusa landed in a pile of glass and sprinted over to the boy's body. The Witch's feet bled from the shards cutting into her bare feet but she ignored it, this was more important.

"It's her sis!" Cried Patty as she returned to human form and grabbed liz. She raised the pistol and pointed it right at Medusa. Her hands shook slightly but her eyes were filled with anger and determination.

Medusa skidded to a halt about eight feet from the Sisters holding her hands in the air as if surrendering.

"Patty we have to run, we need help! We can't do this on our own!" Liz shouted from Patty's hands.

She was scared for her sister. Ever since Patty helped Crona get over all of the horrible things that Medusa did to him she was driven to find the Witch. Thankfully she wasn't as bad as Maka the first few years after Asura was slain, but Liz wasn't sure if Patty would pass up the chance to kill Medusa.

Medusa stood there motion and expressionless listening before her eyes narrowed and her mouth twisted into a malicious smirk. "Yes run along little girls you helped me with an experiment and I no longer require your services." Medusa mocked with a wave of her hand dismissing the two.

Patty gritted her teeth in fury but held back. With her eyes on the Witch before her she stepped closer to Kid and felt for his neck. She could feel her Meister's pulse quick and strong under her fingers. She relaxed slightly and her eyes darted to Kid's face.

"Soul Protect off." Medusa whispered feeling the shell around her soul fall away.

"Patty!" Liz cried as Medusa made her move. The weapon moved too slowly as Medusa pulled her wand in a flash and flicked a spell at her crying "_Reducto!"_ A small red orb flew from the end of her wand at the weapon and crashed into the pistol in Patty's hand.

The spell shattered Liz into pieces, bits of metal falling crumbling to dust from Patty's suddenly limp fingers. Patty's eyes grew wide with horror as she gazed at what was left of her sister. She stared in shock for a moment before her eyes flicked up to the Witch responsible.

Medusa smiled sweetly at the younger Thompson sister as she waved her wand. "Obliviate." Medusa crooned. Patty's face took on a stupefied expression before she fell on her rear next to Kid. Patty's eyes were unfocused as Medusa's magic removed all memory of her adversary from her brain. Medusa did the same to the unconscious Kid removing all memory of their encounter with her. Even unconscious the young Shinigami resisted her magic; she had to put a lot of power behind it just to remove a few minutes from his brain. Nevertheless she was successful.

Satisfied the golden eyed Witch turned her back on Patty and Kid and stepped gingerly towards Hawlish. She could feel the cuts in her feet opening as she walked towards the Auror leaving a blood smear as she walked. She started to limp but forced herself to ignore it.

Hawlish still stood where he had cast the killing curse at Kid, panting and out of breath with his wand discarded on the concrete. Medusa approached the madman with a disarming smile on her face.

"Well you certainly get results don't you?" Medusa cooed. She could see the Black Blood a hair beneath the wizard's skin pulsing. The man had been washed under the tide and was never coming up. His eyes were still dilated to an impossible degree as he stared off into space not acknowledging her.

Medusa reached into the near comatose man's robe and pulled out his Auror badge. A small grey pin with two crossed wands engraved below his name was all that adorned it.

"Did you know my blood is black?" Hawlish asked causing Medusa to jump slightly. The man was swaying back and forth with a vacant look in his eyes. Medusa's face fell as she remembered Crona saying those exact words many times.

Medusa pointed her wand at the man and chanted _FiendFyre. _Her wand emitted a golden flame that immediately started burning Hawlish from the feet up. The man didn't react as the fire licked up his legs reducing his pants and the trailing ends of his cloak were reduced to ash. He didn't react the entire time as his legs collapsed with a crack and the man crumpled to the ground. The cursed fire wreathed the now corpse and consumed it completely leaving a fine ash behind. Before it winked out Medusa tossed the deceased Auror's wand in the fire with it.

Medusa laid the deceased Auror's badge in the ashes that remained and smirked. She quickly made her way into the nearby building and climbed the stairs heading for the roof. As she placed her disillusionment charm and soul protect on she climbed onto her broom and floated up over the courtyard.

The small square was covered in spell scorch marks all along the walls surrounding the former combatants. She could see Patty stirring from the effects of the memory spell growing restless as she struggled to remember how she arrived in that courtyard. Kid was starting to stir and awaken as well.

Medusa picked up momentum and flew back towards home. As she climbed into the clouds she could hear the remaining Thompson sister's wail climbing in pitch. It warmed her already cold heart bringing a maniacal grin to her face.

With the death of one of his weapons the young Shinigami would be out of commission for a while. On top of that with a dead Auror nearby the DWMA would have their hands full with a diplomatic disaster? Hopefully the ministry would expel them or dare she think.._Go to war with them? _Oh she hoped against hope it would happen. Regardless this should get her some room to breathe.

**Please don't be mad that I killed a character because there will be many more from both worlds before this story ends..hehe. I really wasn't happy with the first half of the chapter so i had to condense it tremendously.**

**As always read and review, tell me what you think. I love feedback as it challenges me to think over my story more. Stay classy! **


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone here's chapter 11! As usual I don't own Soul Eater nor Harry Potter.**

**Reviews: Wildcard-Yes Man-It was always irritating to me with various shows how everybody survived no matter what. Needless to say nobody has plot armor in this story. Not even Medusa.**

**DamagedGlasses- You are correct about the trace being an issue, i completely forgot about it. I have fixed the issue and added an explanation. The issues with Shibusen and the Ministry will be instrumental to Medusa's plans and how the plot advances. Thanks again for all of the support.**

"Are you listening?" A cold voice asked.

Medusa snapped out of her thoughts to the boy across from her.

"No I wasn't. But please continue whatever you were talking about." She replied disinterested. She restrained the urge to smack the boy for his insolence.

Malfoy's face grew cross for a moment before smoothing out. "As I was saying we can move your belongings into Malfoy manor over the Christmas break and when summer comes you can settle in." He finished with a small smile.

Medusa's eyes narrowed at the second year causing his smile to drop. She sat silent for a moment considering the boy's statement. "So I have to come live with your family because a mass murderer is out and about and I all of a sudden can't defend myself?" Medusa mused mockingly. She leaned forward from her seat towards the other occupant of the train compartment. "I think you just want me near you, were the owls every week not enough?" Medusa asked teasingly with the dying sunlight reflecting off of her eyes in amusement.

Malfoy flushed red for a moment while his mouth crept up into a smile. "Maybe. I was bored at school without you around. It wasn't fun practicing Vector magic without you bullying me into being better."

The Witch stilled for a moment before her lip climbed into a half smile. "Glad I'm a source of encouragement." She chuckled. Her smile fell as a curious look took its place. "So what all did I miss last year, anything interesting?"

She wasn't really interested in his answer; she already knew everything that had happened at Hogwarts while she was gone. What she really wanted was for him to invest more of himself in their relationship. The more he trusted her; the easier it was for her to manipulate him. It was easy enough to direct him by comparing him to his father or degrading his lineage; but when he gained confidence in himself and his abilities he would be less susceptible to those taunts. _Sugar works better than poison_. The Witch thought with an inward smirk.

In the time following the experiment with the Auror and the Shinigami boy the remaining Gorgon sister decided to lay low for a few months. While she would have given quite a lot to see the fallout from that particular bomb she decided it was better to stay hidden and focus on her spellcraft and combining it with her Witchcraft. While holed up in her house she began constructing wards to prevent any and all potential intruders from entering. Those wards and the defenses behind them took the Witch nearly the entire Hogwarts school year to perfect before she finally left her fortress and ventured back out into the wizarding world.

Imagine her delight when she heard that the Shinigami and his weapon were not only arrested, they were the primary suspects in the death of Hawles Hawlish. The _Prophet _even stated there were rumors of giving the two "murderers" to the Dementors to be kissed. However less than a week after the two were taken into custody they were summarily released. The rumor mill again spun into high gear and wherever witches and wizards gathered they shared their favorite theories.

Most agreed that Shibusen had put pressure on the Minister of Magic in some fashion; but where they deviated was what kind. Some said that their leader personally appeared before Fudge and threated all of magical society with destruction if his son was not released. Others said that an assassin infiltrated the ministry and threatened the minister in his office. Nobody outside of the minister's personal aides knew exactly what happened and they weren't saying anything to anyone. All rumors aside the Wizarding world felt threatened by Shibusen; self-proclaimed Witch hunters and demon slayers weren't by their nature peaceful after all.

Within the walls of Hogwarts the situation wasn't much better. Near Halloween a ghost was found petrified near a bathroom. Upon the nearest wall proclaimed a message that the chamber of secrets had been opened. As the shock of the attack wore off; the teachers enlisted the help of their newest teacher to combat the attacks and find the culprit. When Gilderoy Lockhart was revealed to be con-man and ran from the school to save his own life several things were shifted.

Without a DADA instructor several students stepped up and decided to start a self-defense course to help them retain their knowledge and prepare them in case the attacker returned for another one of them. Dumbledore allowed the temporary class to take place so long as it was in the great hall and each year was separated to allow the younger students a chance to grow without being bulldozed by the older students.

Despite their distaste for each other Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger took the lead in the second year course working together to teach their fellow students how to protect themselves. Hermione taught the incantations and wand movements while Malfoy demonstrated actually using them, most often against Ron Weasley resulting in many intense duels between them. The redhead barely ever won due to Malfoy being quite simply more powerful because of the magic Medusa gave him.

During their downtime from classes and the self-defense course the two Gryffindors worked tirelessly to discover the identity of the attacker and where the chamber of secrets was located. After saving a lot of time and effort by asking Moaning Myrtle how she died they quickly brought the professors attention to the second floor bathroom. With the combined spellpower of all of the teachers they broke into the chamber of secrets and discovered the attacker's identity. It was an ancient basilisk that attacked the ghost Sir Nicholas and Filchs cat. They discovered it sleeping and promptly killed it before it could wake and fight back.

In the meantime Malfoy continued training with his Vector magic and normal spellcraft improving himself immensely. he couldn't quite summon two Vector arrows but he could wield one with the dexterity of a scalpel.

Hermione and Ron both received school awards for their aid leading to killing the basilisk leading Gryffindor to take the house cup again. However soon after the last day of term Ginny Weasley vanished from her home with the trace placed on her at birth dispelled. The entire Weasley family was distraught and did everything to find their little girl but no trace was found of her.

Shortly after the girl's disappearance the Ministry did a complete audit of all traces placed on magical traces and discovered that Silvey Potter's trace was gone as well. They frantically raced to find her hoping that their most famous witch was safe and sound.

When a group of Aurors appeared with a crack outside her doorstep Medusa was alerted by her wards. She met them outside thankfully before they attempted to force entry; she didn't need Auror blood on her hands even if the wards did all the work. When she was informed that her trace had been removed Medusa played dumb and allowed them to replace it. After the group of Aurors disapparated she quickly used her Witch magic to confound the Trace. When it was triggered she could with a slight manipulation of her magic she could change the time and location of the trace activating and even whether the signal was broadcast.

When she regained her memories a year and a half ago she had removed the trace without a second thought. Still the ministry wasn't keeping tabs on her since it took them over a year to realize the trace was gone; honestly it was like they simply didn't care.

After the Aurors left she received another letter from Draco telling her that his father was applying for Guardianship of her since she had left the Dursleys and she refused Dumbledore's offer. It seemed she didn't have much choice in the matter because Lucius himself sent her a letter saying that if she did not come live under the roof of a witch or wizard adult then the ministry would be obligated to snap her wand and wipe her memories. They couldn't allow an untrained magical youth to live alone, the statute of secrecy needed to be upheld. Her fury at the man's arrogance was terrible but she didn't have an outlet for it, so she shoved her anger inside.

Medusa did some research into Magical law and was irritated to find that children in the magical world had zero rights aside from choosing who their guardian was IF more than one applied. According to the law she would have to stay with the Malfoys until she turned seventeen and was declared an adult. It didn't help that Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban and the entire ministry wanted her watched at all times because of it.

Apparently the man was a big supporter of Voldemort and was going to try and kill Silvey Potter at some point. Medusa wasn't worried because if he tried then he would have received a nasty surprise; she was in a foul mood. Not only did the Minister of Magic intercept her as she entered The Leaky Cauldron to talk to her about Black; he also assigned no less than three Aurors to tail her during her stay in Diagon Alley while she retrieved her books. Needless to say she was more than glad to climb aboard the Hogwarts Express to get away from them, which led her to where she was now.

Draco finished his recounting of the previous year's events and leaned back waiting for Medusa's response. His face was set in a smug smile from where he had talked about his experience with the self-defense course and his personal improvement, clearly hoping to impress the golden-eyed Witch. The light outside had died down until only darkness was left outside as the train sped through the countryside to its destination.

Medusa gave the blond boy a small approving smile for a moment. "While you may be able to defeat Weasley in a duel, you can't beat me even if I only use standard spells." She taunted as her smile twisted into a wicked grin. She enjoyed goading the boy, it was entertaining to see him puff up in indignation before deflating in defeat.

Malfoy scowled at her words. "Please, I've become far more powerful in your absence." Draco leaned forward. "I bet I can take you with spells and the vector magic you taught me." he responded with a sneer.

Before Medusa could respond the train shuddered violently before starting to slow. The lights flickered for a moment before dying completely; leaving the two in complete darkness. The two teens tensed up as the train came to a screeching halt. They sat there for a minute waiting for the train to start back up but it never did.

Medusa raised herself out of her seat and peered out into the darkness outside of the train. She could faintly make out movement, almost like a cloak flapping in the wind? She could hear Malfoy moving shuffling.

"Lumos" Malfoy incanted. Light filled the train compartment casting shadows behind Medusa and him. "Any idea why we've stopped?" Malfoy asked hesitantly. The boy moved closer to the compartment door and swung it open.

"No idea but whatever it is its freezing the air around us, look." Medusa pointed at the window. The glass was slowly being engulfed with ice. Medusa turned to look at Draco and froze when she saw him.

The blond boy was locked in the grasp of a cloaked figure that seemed to hover over him. The figure had clasped its rotten looking hands behind Malfoy's head and was pulling him close. Draco's eyes were wide and terrified as he struggled to pull away from the monster. _Fascinating, so this is how a Dementor attacks._ Medusa mused at the sight. _I wonder if it takes his soul I can replace it with a false one? I will have to try that during the summer. _She wouldn't let a Dementor take Draco's soul per se but she would have to snatch a subject to try it on.

She shook herself out of her thoughts and considered everything she had learned about Dementors. They were highly resistant to magic that directly affected them and seemed to thrive on attacking those that had suffered tragedy in their past. They also didn't have a body aside from their torso and head. Why they wore a grave cloth was anyone's guess, it only made them seem more menacing.

"Soul Protect off." Medusa incanted as Malfoy seemed to lose all will to fight the Dementor and was pulled closer to it. As the shell around her soul fell away she continued incanting _"Naka naka cobra cobabara" _She laced her fingers together and shoved her hands toward the Dementor "Restraint!"

The Dementor was shoved violently away from Malfoy as a purple cube formed around it restraining its movements. Malfoy collapsed to the ground coughing quietly, his face was white as a ghost. Medusa stepped over the boy and up to the Dementor's glowing prison. Along the darkened passage through the train Medusa could see more Dementors gliding towards her and her captive.

"I know that you must be furious that I have robbed you of your meal but I can offer something better than a measly wizard boy." She said to the floating monster. The Dementor simply ran its rotten hands over the shell of its prison probing for weaknesses. "I require the services of several Dementors. Not only would you be able to take the souls of any intruders but I will regularly feed those in my service healthy souls."

The other Dementors on the train slowed at her words. They glided closer and closer before stopping a few feet from the Witch. Medusa leaned against the edge of the train compartment door seemingly relaxed with her hand outstretched ready to throw more restrains out.

The nearest Dementor was motionless for a moment before nodding ever so slowly. It gave a slow rattling gasp before running its fingers across the restrain cube. Medusa nodded and released the spell, the purple light fading. The newly freed monster rejoined its fellows as they glided through the train towards the exits.

Medusa sighed in relief before turning her attention to Malfoy who was still lying on the ground pale as a ghost.

The boy was freezing to the touch and shook like a leaf under her hands. His eyes were shut as if he couldn't bring himself to open them out of fear. Medusa climbed over him and dragged him back into the train cart and shut the door. She sighed and tossed her cloak over the boy before pulling her wand out and sat next to him. She used a warmth charm and immediately the compartment heated up. Malfoy stuck his head out from under the blanket and pulled himself shakily up to recline against the bench. Malfoy slowly ceased his shivering and opened his eyes slightly.

"How.. How did you do that?" He asked weakly. He squirmed under her cloak attempting to climb to his feet. Medusa pushed on his shoulder to. "Shhh rest, you're still weak." Medusa replied with a smile leaving her hand on the boy's shoulder.

Malfoy smiled weakly and stayed where he was trying to collect himself. He sighed and leaned his head against his golden eyed savior's shoulder. Medusa patted his arm attempting to be comforting to him. _At least I still remember my bedside manner._ She thought.

**Celebration is in order. 22 reviews, 75 follows, and 67 favorites. I'm glad this story is entertaining to so many people. I'd also encourage everyone else to write their own stories and share them. Stay classy everyone!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey Everybody here's chapter 12! I would like to say that timeskips are officially over with this chapter and everything will be closer together in time.**

**Reviews: God of All-A little bit early so here you go!**

**Ariados- Honestly i don't know at this point, i know who i favor but we will wait and see.**

**DamagedGlasses- Thanks i'm aiming to show that Malfoy isn't as bad as he is portrayed in canon where he is largely just a kid that's in over his head. Now as for the Dementor's lack of effort in kissing Medusa I plan on explaining that a little in this chapter and later. I probably should explain a little bit better as events are happening rather than later, it's an old habit i need to break:/ As for the Dementor recruitment this is something I planned to do for quite some time. However it won't change the story too much until later.**

"I really need a larger office." Fudge decided. He had barely any room to pace from the fireplace along the wall to the bookcase on the opposite. Above the fireplace and along the adjacent walls were numerous paintings that were all sound asleep after growing bored at the Minister's pacing. He continually bit his nails as he walked trying to ignore the growing migraine coming on.

Fudge was waiting on Dumbledore before they left for the ministry's annual Christmas party down stairs; he wanted to speak to the Headmaster before they joined the growing crowd. He kept glancing at the fireplace waiting on it to turn green signaling a Floo use.

Finally the flames complied with his wishes and spat out Dumbledore who coughed and dusted the ashes from his robes. Albus was wearing his standard periwinkle blue robes with a slightly askew wizard hat acting if it was normal for him to appear in the Minister's office.

"Welcome Albus." Fudge greeted cursing silently to himself. He looked absolutely drab in comparison to the headmaster in his dark brown robe with a small bowler hat sitting on his head. "I'm surprised you came this year, you always decline whenever I send you an invitation."

"Well this year you have several of my students attending so I wanted to check up on them." Dumbledore replied cheerfully. "After Black attacked the Fat Lady all of the students went home for the break and I find myself with extra time since Minerva animated all of the suits of armor to defend the castle." The man stepped away from the fireplace and motioned to one of the chairs. "Would you mind if we chatted for a moment?"

Fudge hesitated before nodding and sat at his desk while Dumbledore sat in the chair in directly across the desk. "So what's on your mind?" The minister asked.

Dumbledore sat as if gathering his thoughts before opening his mouth. "I must request again that you remove the Dementors from Hogwarts. The fact remains that they have consistently been a detriment to my school and are a danger to my students. Young Malfoy was attacked on the train, Ronald Weasley was attacked while playing Quidditch, and they could not prevent Sirius Black from entering the castle."

The minister sighed rubbing his temples. This was an old argument started with letters and finally it was in person. "For the last time Dumbledore the troublemakers among the Dementors have been sent off to Azkaban, they will not interfere again. They are the best defense against Black and his schemes."

"You trust creatures that by their nature prey on magic and muggle alike." Dumbledore countered. "They served Voldemort in the last war, yet you trust them with our worst criminals and our students. Aurors are far better suited for both jobs, increase the size of the Magical Enforcement department please I beg of you Cornelius."

"That would cause unrest among the citizens and worse yet Shibusen may take that as a provocation." Fudge growled. It didn't help that when Shinigami learned of the Dementors and their proclivities he immediately demanded that he be allowed to send a group of Meisters to destroy them.

"Yet if we do not they will go behind our backs and destroy them anyway. At least if we follow my path we can save face with the citizens and with Shibusen." Dumbledore replied tiredly. He was just as tired of this game as Fudge.

Fudge sat silently for a moment mulling his options over before giving in and propping his elbows on the desk. "We will follow your plan Albus…The Dementors will be given to Shibusen at the end of the year. That's the most I can give for the moment. Honestly I might as well give you the damn Ministry since you keep giving suggestions."

"Thank you Cornelius." Dumbledore said quietly with a small smile and reached out to pat the Minister's arm. "Now I believe that we have a party to attend do we not?" The headmaster stood and motioned towards the door.

"Yes yes we had best be off." Fudge said irritated as he stood.

The two walked side by side down to the party in silence before Fudge spoke. "So how is missus Potter?"

"She is well if her grades are a factor. Top marks in all classes; though she still hemorrhages points for Slytherin for with dress code violations." Dumbledore chuckled. While he loved Minerva to death she was far too uptight about presentation and looking one's best at all times. "She doesn't socialize with anyone outside of Malfoy."

Fudge laughed lightly before becoming serious. "I mean dealing with her…oddities." The minister's brow was furrowed at the puzzle that was The-Girl-Who-Lived.

"There haven't been any injuries or deaths if that's what you're asking, though we keep our ears to the ground." Dumbledore replied. "How she drove off a horde of Dementors without a Patronus is a mystery though." The Headmaster had some thoughts on how she did it but he wasn't ready to share with Fudge. The trouble with Dementors is that they are single-minded in their pursuit of souls and can only be turned away from a meal by the chance for a larger one further on. Only Voldemort was ever able to keep a large group of Dementors under control and that was because he turned them loose on isolated towns and neighborhoods to keep them fed. It was why Dumbledore pushed so hard for their destruction.

"Remarkable. Simply remarkable." Fudge stated amazed. They could hear the rumble of the crowd getting louder as they walked.

Dumbledore never replied and they soon entered the atrium.

The room was filled with Christmas décor of all sorts from pine trees covered in ornaments to streamers of red, gold, and silver stretching between the trees and the walls. The fountain of magical brethren was even frozen over allowing several daring individuals to skate on the thin ice. Between the trees the ministry employees talked and laughed with one another relieved that the work day and the year was over. Between the trees were dozens of tables filled with witches and wizards eating and drinking to their hearts content.

Dumbledore stepped away from Fudge's side and headed into the crowd searching for his students. He ccaught a glimpse of a platinum blond head near the fountain and moved towards it.

He could see the Malfoy heir's face as he talked to a girl with short black hair excitedly. _He's smitten. _Dumbledore smiled at the thought. As he came closer Draco noticed him and motioned at his companion to turn to the headmaster. The girl turned and Dumbledore was slightly taken aback.

"Well this is unexpected." Dumbledore laughed. "I didn't recognize you my dear!" he stepped in front of them where he could address them both.

"I wanted to try and look a little bit more like my parents, plus the scar is easier to notice." The golden eyed Witch replied with a laugh. She had almost cropped her now black hair leaving her scar exposed for the world to see. She and Malfoy both wore dark green robes with silver trim representing their house.

"Well both of you look quite stunning." Dumbledore complimented with a smile. "Now if you will excuse an old man I must make my way to the snacks. I have been anxiously awaiting the Christmas pudding."

While he didn't lie he didn't tell the whole truth. He was eager for the pudding but he also wanted a chance to observe Silvey for a time without her being on guard. He would glance every few minutes over at the two teens and every single time they were still in their spot talking up a storm. The two were getting smirks from the surrounding ministry employees that could clearly see what was happening between the two.

The fact of the matter was that Dumbledore didn't trust the Potter girl, too many things didn't add up. For one why was her hair and eyes colored completely differently than her parents? Neither Lily nor James had any blond much less gold in either of their family lines so that was out. Adding to that was her temperament wasn't anywhere close to either.

Dumbledore rubbed his nose and waved off another well-wisher, he wanted to be have a moment of peace with his thoughts.

Her magic was another factor; using powers completely unknown in the wizarding world and having such a high level of control of it. Whereas her classmates struggled with intermediate spells she glided through as if it was as easy as breathing. It was as if she wasn't even a normal witch.

He had come up with a theory of sorts that made sense to him but he hadn't brought it up with anyone else, deciding to err on the side of caution.

Whatever that child was that had been slain hours if not minutes before Voldemort attacked the Potter household had irrevocably altered Silvey Potter. He believed that it had left an imprint of hatred towards those that killed it along with various powers and skills. He noticed the hatred when he used Legilimancy on her when she found the mirror of Erised. Her willingness to learn Occlumency and its counterpart simply proved she was attempting to hide something from him.

In the end it really didn't matter what she was, so long as she fulfilled the prophecy made by Trelawney all those years ago. That was the true reason he wasn't pushing her to become his ward and why he let her skip her second year of Hogwarts. He needed her powerful enough to defeat Voldemort and all of his followers, after that he supposed that he could alert Shibusen to his suspicions.

Dumbledore paused. _Didn't the Shibusen representative say the witches they battle are far more powerful than us? _The headmaster felt his stomach start to churn at the thought. The description of the battle with Arachnophobia and the Gorgon Sisters relayed to Kingsley by Kidd was disquieting. _If one of those managed to infiltrate our community would we ever know? _Dumbledore decided to find the Shibusen representatives at the party for a quick chat. He tossed the remainder of his pudding into a trash bin and started searching.

He glided through the crowd exchanging Merry Christmases' with everyone around him before he found his targets.

There was a large gap of empty space surrounding the two as no one wanted to go near the large black one as he was devouring everything in sight. The other representative looked familiar, as if the headmaster had seen him years ago.

One of the representatives looked like his skin was covered in oil and stood near six feet tall while his companion was a good four inches shorter. The oily looking one had his back to Dumbledore and was shoveling food into his cavernous mouth as fast as he could, not caring that spittle flew from his mouth onto his companion. His companion was a thin pink haired man that looked to be in his early twenties. He never noticed the Headmaster approaching as he tried to restrain his companion.

"Ragnarok don't be rude and chew with your mouth closed." The pink haired one softly said while tapping the oily one's shoulder. "You will put everyone off of their dinner and I can't deal with them being angry with us."

"Oh what's the big deal?" Ragnarok replied as he shoved another pastry down his throat. "None of them are eating Crona; this whole table is practically mine! Besides you can't stop me." He finished rudely.

"That's because you won't let anyone near the table." Crona shot back. His left hand was drifting towards his right arm when he shoved it back down. Ragnarok turned and Dumbledore was startled to see his eyes were simply large white Xs. How the creature saw was anyone's guess.

Crona turned to Dumbledore. "I'm sorry about him; he really likes food it's kinda hard to get him to share with others." The pink haired man apologized. The silence was awkward for moment before his hand shot forward. "I'm Crona, representative of Shibusen and three-star Meister."

Dumbledore reached out and shook his hand. "Dumbledore, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm in charge of Hogwarts and various other institutions." Crona gulped nervously at the headmaster's words. "Relax I don't bite, I just want to talk to you two." Dumbledore assured.

"I have no interest so leave me out of it." Ragnarok spat as he continued clearing the table of everything edible. "I'll get the chump to tell me later." Dumbledore guessed the thing had eaten two/thirds of the table's food.

Turning back to the headmaster the pink haired man shrugged. "Sorry when he's hungry he is incredibly rude. I don't know why Shinigami sent us specifically. I'm not good with crowds." Crona gave a small smile.

"Quite alright my friend but I was wondering if I could pick your brain for a moment." Dumbledore motioned to a table tucked slightly behind a pine tree.

A small look of fear crossed Crona's face before settling into one of acceptance. "Yes sir, I don't mind." The Meister led the way to the table and lowered himself into one of the seats. Dumbledore sat right next to him less than an arm's length away.

"I understand that the witches Shibusen is accustomed to fighting are different than those under the Ministry of magic. Can you tell me about them?" the headmaster asked gently. His tone did not betray the curiosity burning in his mind.

"Yes Sir I c-can." Crona took a deep breath exhaled sharply. He fidgeted a little. "First thing you have to know is that I may not be the most unbiased person you could ask." There was a bit of tension in his voice and he was hunching his shoulders slightly.

"Who would I ask then? And why are you biased?" Dumbledore replied with a bit of concern.

"You would have to ask Professor Stein." Crona shuddered thinking of the almost hungry looks he occasionally got from the professor when he was in a dissecting mood. "He's scary, completely mad but he's unbiased towards everyone." Crona hesitated again and dropped his head a little. "And I'm biased because my mother was a W-Witch." His posture tensed considerably as he spoke.

Dumbledore's brow furrowed at the young man's words. "Was?"

"She was killed by Shibusen." The pinkette said without any inflection to his voice. "And before you offer your sympathies _**D-Don't." **_ The boy stated sharply. He raised his head and stared Dumbledore down. "She did terrible things to me that were only recently undone and I am glad that I helped the DWMA kill her."

Crona's posture relaxed as he leaned back in his seat. "S-sorry I don't like talking about her, it brings up bad memories." He apologized. "I've moved past it mostly, I don't even stutter that much anymore unless I remember something." His youthful face was drawn in weariness as if he was reliving something traumatic.

Dumbledore gave a guilty frown and leaned closer to Crona and placed his hand on Crona's knee. "I truly apologize; I shouldn't have brought it up."

"It's perfectly fine, you didn't know. W-would you be ok w-with contin-nuing this through letters?"

"Of course of course, I am so sorry for bringing it up." Dumbledore apologized again. He felt bad; the boy obviously had a hard childhood. "If you need someone to talk to my door at Hogwarts is always open." The headmaster smiled at the young man for a moment before standing. "It was nice meeting you Crona."

"Same for you sir sorry I can't help more right now." Came his reply. The pink haired man sat in his seat hunched over staring into his lap.

Dumbledore moved away from his new friend and waded back into the crowd receiving Merry Christmases' and other well wishes from everyone he passed. Honestly sometimes he just wanted to retire and fade away like his late friend Nicholas Flamel. He pushed his way past everyone and made his way to the exit.

The Headmaster stepped up to the fireplace closest to the atrium and prepared to Floo back to his warm and comfortable bed. He pulled the floo powder from a small pouch in his robes when he heard wolf-whistles resounding through the party room.

He turned to see everyone in the room whistling and laughing at two small figures directly across the fountain from him affording a clear view.

A ministry intern, more than likely a little drunk, was holding mistletoe over Silvey Potter's head and was cackling madly at Draco's red face. The Malfoy heir was clutching at the edge of the fountain acting as if he didn't want to be there. The golden eyed Witch had a small smile on her face as she watched Draco squirm. The rest of the party strained to see as oohs and laughter filled the room.

A chant of "Kiss her, Kiss her!" was taken up all around the two teens causing Malfoy to try and edge away. The golden eyed Witch smiled maliciously at the Malfoy heir and gave a come hither gesture causing even more laughter to break out. Dumbledore smiled at their antics before he caught sight of Lucius.

Draco's father while normally smooth and composed was clenching his jaw and glaring his hardest at the intern that caused the whole situation. Honestly Albus was sure that the man was going to hex the boy before he strode off at the indignity of the whole situation.

Cheers filled the room causing Dumbledore to look back at the two students. Draco finally had worked up the courage and kissed Silvey earning him the whole room's praise. The two pulled apart and smiled sheepishly at the attention they were getting.

Albus laughed to himself and tossed the floo powder into the fire grate and watched green flames flare up before stepping in. He felt his head spin at an impossible speed before he was shot out of the fire and into his dark office. It had been a long day and tomorrow promised to be even longer. _When Crona is up to it I need to ask him again about the Witches._

**Thank you everyone again for the support, I will try my best to make a story worthy of you readers. Read/Review and let me know what you think.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone sorry about being a little late with this update i was unsure where to start this chapter.**

**Reviews: Kyubbi lover 98-Here you go!**

**DamagedGlasses-I liked Crona and Ragnarok's dynamics and i hope i can do them justice not this chapter but the next. Honestly i wanted Maka and Soul to interact with the magical community first but the former is far too perceptive to not discover Medusa and would immediately attack her. I agree with you on Dumbledore, he was manipulative but he had good intentions. Hehehe i am really enjoying writing Medusa mess with Draco, it seems like something she would get a sick enjoyment from. **

"What are you smiling at?" A voice asked from Medusa's right. Her head snapped to the voice's owner in irritation but masked it.

"Oh nothing, a thought occurred to me." She replied. "I've never seen anyone with pink hair before, that's new to me." She turned back to the newest guests sitting up at the staff table.

"Well I think it's weird." Draco bit into a cauldron cake. "The other one however is unsettling."

Medusa stared intensely at the two guests no longer concerned about her food.

_It had to have been Stein. There's no one else that could have separated them, that mad bastard is the only one that could have done it. _

The two guests that were currently sitting up at the staff table among the teachers stood out to say the least. The small pink haired man listened intently to professor Flitwick chatter on about anything and everything as he nibbled on a pack of crackers. He would occasionally reach up and brush his shaggy locks behind his ear attempting to keep them out of his eyes. He almost looked like a normal wizard because of the robe he wore so comfortably.

It was odd for Medusa to see her son that used to be so timid and weak acting normal. She remembered him crying his eyes out as she forced him to kill people to become a Kishin, something he almost accomplished before he was stolen from her by Maka. The Witch quieted her fury at the thought of the famous Meister.

The other guest wore nothing but clothes for it were unneccesary. It was six feet tall with a skin like oil that gave no indication of being male or female. With the way it was shoveling food from its plate into its gullet its skin never stopped moving. Medusa could see Snape leaning away from his tablemate in revulsion. Seeing Ragnarok living outside of Crona's skin was fascinating if unexpected. The fact that the BlackBlood weapon was able to maintain it's form for any length of time without dissolving was a testament to it's mental strength.

A light bell-like sound rang out causing all of the students to quiet suddenly in surprise. Dumbledore normally didn't give a speech when they returned from Christmas break. They really didn't expect anything to change over Christmas break while they were gone but with the new guests they weren't so sure.

The older man climbed out of his seat and made his way to the lectern in front of the staff table his trademark light blue robes swishing around his ankles as he walked. Both Meister and Weapon paused and watched with guarded gazes as the Headmaster arrived at his stand.

"Welcome back everyone I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas break with your families." The Headmaster smiled at his pupils for a moment before continuing. "I would like to welcome our newest guests to our home away from home." Ragnarok returned to eating. His snappng and slurping was clearly heard by everyone in the hall, earning him more than a few glares.

He motioned to the pink haired man. "Crona Makenshi is Shibusen's representative to Hogwarts and is here to observe your studies and eventually foster an exchange program so that our two societies can grow and understand one another. Now i believe he has a few words to say" Dumbledore smiled encouragingly to the young man as he stood from his seat hesitantly. He folded his arms behind his back and stood tall. His left hand gripped his right arm as he started to speak.

"T-thank you for allowing me to visit your school." Crona said a bow. His voice carried despite being so soft. "I will with Dumbledore's permission hold a Question and Answer session this weekend if anyone wants to learn about Shibusen and our purpose. It will be held here in the Great Hall right after your Self Defense club concludes." A smile graced his delicate features. "I am most curious how your community performs magic."

His posture tensed a little. "However I am also here with my partner Ragnarok" He motioned towards the giant that waved a chicken leg in reply. "To monitor the Dementors and make sure they do not harm anyone outside of Black, and when the school year ends I will destroy them. Such creatures are an abomination of nature." He said a little too forcefully as if trying to convince himself.

Murmurs broke out at the end of the man's speech. The students were confused, how could a muggle destroy creatures that were so highly resistant to magic? Most flat out didn't believe him.

Crona made placating gestures before continuing. "Rest assured I am doing this with the blessing of the Ministry and Dumbledore. Thank you for having me." He sat down to polite applause.

Medusa stared at her son stunned. He was going to destroy the Dementors? She needed them so that couldn't happen…but if the soul stealers escaped then Shibusen would send hunters to eliminate them. If Crona was hurt Shibusen would simply send more Meisters to do the job. Neither could be allowed. _I'll save a few, just enough for my purpose._ She decided. Still the fact that the weak and sniveling boy she had raised was taking charge of destroying such dangerous creatures was a definite change since she had last seen him.

What peaked her curiosity most was the fact that Crona was perfect prey for the Dementors having "suffered" so much as a child. Surely Shibusen was aware of that? Maybe Crona had accepted it and mastered his trauma, could that possibly give him a resistance or an immunity to their effects? She would have to observe him when he started his extermination.

Dementors weren't a problem for her because the few times that she came in close contact with the Soul Stealers they always passed her over for more emotional prey such as Draco on the train and Ron when she called to them during the last Quidditch game. That last one still gave her warm feelings seeing the oaf fall from his broom; it was a pity Dumbledore stopped the boy's fall.

Crona noticed her staring and locked eyes with her for a moment. He narrowed his grey eyes as if trying to get a better look at her. Medusa smiled innocently at her estranged son and turned back to her food in thought.

"So do you think that's actually a boy?" Malfoy asked Pansy who sat to his right. He could see Medusa thinking and didn't want to interrupt.

"I think so" Replied the brunette with a dreamy quality to her voice. "It's not obvious but if you look at his shoulders and arms you can see the muscle through his robes." Her eyes never left the unsuspecting Crona while she talked. "He is quite handsome, don't you think Silvey?"

Medusa turned to the brunette with a smirk plastered to her face. _He certainly has grown up. _"Aww you have a crush on the Witch hunter." She snickered at the other girl's face turning bright red. "I swear this is like a trashy romance novel. Maybe you should go confess your love before he decides to hunt you down."

"Bedtime everyone!" Dumbledore called with a clap as Pansy began to retort. Pansy quieted and sent a withering glare Medusa's way before huffing and stomping off to the Slytherin common room.

"You didn't have to be mean to her you know." Malfoy said with a slight frown as he climbed off of the bench and took his place by her side as they headed for their beds. They followed the crowd of Slytherins as they made their way into the dungeons.

Medusa never looked at him; her eyes had returned to Crona as he made his way to follow Dumbledore. The young man was gripping his right arm tightly as he walked. "She is unimportant and not worthy of my courtesy." She replied indifferently. She wanted to regain control of Crona but didn't know how to do it with him acting more grown up. She needed more data.

"What would make her important then? Better yet what makes me important to you?" Draco asked quietly.

Medusa was silent for a moment and considered her answer. The rest of the students chattered as they slowly pulled away from the two. She idly twisted her fingers through her blond hair before responding.

"Right now she's weak; magically and politically. Having pure-blood is all she has for an advantage. If she improves then I may befriend her. In the end Power is what matters." Medusa replied matter-of-factly.

"As for you" She reached out and gently grasped at the boy's wrist. He flinched at her touch causing her to chuckle. "You have potential; I've seen that since we met. Honestly I think you will do great things and I want to be a part of it." She smiled slightly and looked Malfoy in the eyes. "Plus you're kinda cute."

Draco's face flushed red and he quickly looked away from Medusa, however he didn't break her grasp. In fact he actually twisted his hand and laced his fingers through hers. They were silent as they entered the common room behind the rest of the Slytherin house. Out of the corner of her eye she could see his mouth turned up in an innocent smile.

_This is such fun, I really should do this more often. _Medusa thought with an inward cackle. _He's acting like he didn't kiss me at that stupid Ministry party. _While that situation was endlessly amusing to her, several others took offense with it.

Both of Draco's parents were furious with the two of them for embarrassing their family. Mrs. Malfoy was beside herself that any girl, much less their ward, would dare touch her precious boy. It was what primarily led to Narcissa insisting that she be given a spare room that was significantly smaller than the rest of the bedrooms in the house and on the opposite side of the house as Draco's room. It was intended as an insult to Medusa but she didn't particularly care, the Malfoy parents had put themselves in this position when they had forced through their Adoption of her.

The two third years made their way through the common room towards the divider between the boys and girls dormitory.

Medusa gently pulled her hand out of Malfoy's grip. He gave her a slight forlorn smile. "Well goodnight…" he trailed off. An idea occurred to Medusa eliciting a smile.

She leaned in close and gave him a peck on the edge of his cheek brushing against his mouth. Medusa had to hold in a laugh as Draco froze in realization of what just happened. The golden-eyed Witch smiled in delight at his reaction and darted off to her dormitory.

* * *

Crona was full from the meal, more so then he usually was. The food was absolutely delicious and filled him completely. Flitwick had not only been a great conversationalist but he had been truly interested in Shibusen and how they combatted magic users without magic themselves. Ragnarok had even behaved rather well, he didn't even curse at anyone.

Still the foreboding he felt wouldn't go away. Nor the suspicion that he may have found what Shibusen was looking for. The girl he had locked eyes with for just a brief moment looked familiar, enough to cause a minor panic attack that he had quieted almost as soon as it began. Golden blond hair twisted into a braid down the front of her robe and bare feet were part of his memories of _her. _He could feel his heart rate climbing as memories twisted in his mind.

The Meister followed behind the Headmaster as they made their way to his office glancing nervously at the paintings on the wall. There was a veritable crowd of people in the paintings following along with Crona and Dumbledore shoving and jostling for position.

Dumbledore stopped in front of a gargoyle sitting in an alcove and leaned close to its ear whispering something.

Crona jumped a little as the gargoyle stepped out of the way revealing a staircase traveling upward. The figures in the paintings tittered at his reaction.

Dumbledore climbed the staircase with Crona close behind.

"So Crona I have to ask." Dumbledore said as he entered his office and rounded his desk. "I have a feeling that Shibusen asked for you to come to our school aside from fostering goodwill and all that?"

Crona hesitated at the edge of the office before padding quietly in. "Well the Ministry suggested it as a way for us to monitor the Dementors, but yes there is." The young man sat in the chair.

"We didn't tell your minister because we believed it would get out to the general population and it would g-get in our way. But since everyone that we have questioned agreed you were a ma-"

"And how did you question them exactly?" Dumbledore interrupted quietly. His formerly tranquil eyes harbored storm clouds.

"We simply asked them quest-tions that's a-all." Crona stammered as he grabbed for his arm. He lowered his head for a moment before he seemed to steel himself and straightened up. His eyes locked on Dumbledore's before continuing.

"The entire reason we found your community was because we were hunting a specific Witch. We believe this is her."

Crona took a deep breath and pulled a photo out of his robe. "We lost her trail two and a half years ago." He slid it across the desk.

Dumbledore picked up the photo and stared at it for a moment before looking up at the Pink-haired Meister. "This is Silvey Potter.. what makes you think this is her?" He replaced the photo on the desk. He closed his weary eyes and rubbed his temples.

"She was seen using Vector magic by one of our agents who snapped this before calling for support." Crona's posture tensed considerably. "The Witch we are hunting specializes in it and is known for it." Crona shifted his hand from his arm as he relaxed. "Silvey is a student of yours isn't she?"

"Yes..one of our brightest if most disobedient." Dumbledore continued rubbing his temples in an attempt to reduce his growing headache. "What is this Witches crimes?"

The Meister paused. "She's wanted for releasing a fully grown Kishin eleven years ago, attempting to kill several top Meisters and Weapons, instigating a war between Shibusen and her sister's terrorist organization, and possessing a child." She was slain twice by powerful Meisters and simply became more powerful. She is always planning and experimenting, more likely than not to all of humanities misfortune."

Dumbledore considered it for a moment. "So you expect me to believe that this Witch has not only survived your organization's attacks but has taken the place of one of the most well known members of our community."

"I am saying there is a chance of it. I want to call someone that can perceive souls so they can confirm or deny it. Either way we will know within the week."

"Before you tell your compatriots there are a few things I need to make you aware of." Dumbledore was thinking of the prophecy and Silvey's role in defeating Voldemort.

"The same goes for you.." Crona shot back his voice growing anxious.

Crona's jaw clenched and he gulped audibly. "The Witch..Her-her name is M-Medusa Gorg-gan…..my mother."

**Some quick housekeeping: I will try to update as usual but if i for some reason can't i will edit my profile to try and keep everyone aware that i haven't abandoned this story. I also have a poll available if anyone is interested. It's just out of curiosity but i may take the results into consideration for the ending of this story. However i am a long way off from the end.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Author's notes: Sorry it took so long everyone I've been busy with school and this chapter really stumped me with how it would go. But here it is!**

**Reviews:**

**God of All and aangie(guest): Here you go!**

**DamagedGlasses: Thank you for the kind words I'm editing more and trying to get a handle on what works and what doesn't. Honestly it feels like I'm trying to do too much with this story at times.:/ But as for your question about when the agent in question saw Silvey/Medusa it was mentioned back in chapter 8 that Hiro had taken a picture of her rather than confront her. Crona acquired it and brought it with him, and yes i know that it is really convenient. Gotta get to the fun part somehow:P**

"So when's Pigtails supposed to get here?"

"She left Africa this morning so she should be in country tonight, one of Dumbledore's contacts is allowing her to use a Portkey..whatever that is." Crona replied. The pink haired man shuddered in the bitter cold; while he loved snow he had had enough of it in the last few weeks. He shoved his hands under his arms trying to get some warmth to them.

"Small wonder all of these kids are afraid of you, your hands stink!" Ragnarok cackled as he sat down unaffected in the snow. Several of the students turned to look at him nervously before returning to their work.

"Shut up Ragnarok no need to be so loud!" Crona hissed his face turning red from embarrassment or the cold. It was probably a mix of both.

The Meister team was sitting in on several classes during the remaining school year as a part of learning about the magical world. While they were learning a lot about how the magical world taught its children, it also meant they had their fair share of classes that turned out to be disasters.

History was a snooze-fest with the way the ghost teacher droned on about the goblin wars. Most students came prepared with pillows and blankets actually. Even Crona had fallen asleep and he was genuinely interested in the subject! Ragnarok had openly sighed louder and louder until he stormed out looking for the kitchens. The ghost never even noticed.

Potions was even worse because Ragnarok would not stop talking to Crona, drawing the Potion master's ire. After several snide comments from the man about their collective intelligence Ragnarok had loudly proclaimed he had sex with Snape's mother, causing the enraged Potions master to throw a stunning spell at the Black Blood giant. It didn't hurt him but it pushed him backwards into a student's cauldron where he stepped into the fire causing some of his Black Blood to burn off in a black oily smoke. Thankfully no one was infected but Crona and Ragnarok were asked to not come back to potions class.

The final class they were to observe this week was Care of Magical Creatures which was held outside next to the Grounds-keeper's hut. All of the students looked miserable as they shuffled between the boxes doing who knows what with them. The wind was starting to pick up causing everyone including the giant teaching the class to huddle closer together. Honestly Crona didn't care what they did, he just wanted to go back inside. His robe and parka weren't enough anymore and he could barely feel his toes in the fur lined shoes he bought shortly before arriving.

One of the girls hissed in pain yanking her hand to her chest. "Something just bit me!" Her eyes darted to the box of what looked like worms to Crona. "Are you sure you didn't imagine it Hermione?" came her partner's cool voice. Crona shuddered and it wasn't because of the cold.

The girl was the suspected Medusa and he couldn't even do anything at the moment but watch. It was…unnerving to hear his mother's tone in the high pitched voice of a teenage girl..it was almost as much as when she possessed Rachael. He had caught her watching him several times throughout the week but she never reacted like she knew him, her eyes were merely aglow with curiosity.

After their discussion the night Crona revealed who Shibusen was hunting, Dumbledore agreed to allow another Meister and Weapon team to come figure out if Medusa really was possessing Silvey. The only string attached to that allowance was that they could not be seen. More Shibusen agents could spook Medusa if it was her and it would cause unrest among the students, the headmaster wanted discretion. He promised to aid them personally if it turned out that Medusa was possessing Silvey then he would try and persuade them to exorcise her.

Crona had a bad feeling about all of this and it was only getting stronger the longer he was at this school. He couldn't wait to get this over with, regardless of whether it was actually Medusa or not.

* * *

Disillusionment charm in place Medusa slipped down the stairs heading for the front doors to the castle, she was unconcerned that they more than likely were locked. The cold stone bit into her toes through the boots she wore. The halls of the castle were so dark it was oppressive but the Golden eyed Witch didn't mind, she knew her path. She had noticed Dumbledore down at the lake in the evening hunched over something with the weapon and meister close by and wanted to investigate.

As she rounded into the Great Hall she was surprised to see the doors to the grounds cracked open. A small drift of snow had piled up along the edge of the stone floor showing it had been open for some time. She made her way to the doors and peered out into the darkness. She could see a light silvery glow near the frozen lake with two figures standing at the water's edge. She could hear indistinct words carried on the wind, the only part she caught was "found her."

Medusa looked down at the snow and back at the two figures that she assumed were Crona and Ragnarok. If she stepped out into the snow they would see her tracks as they returned to the castle…unless she stepped in their exact footsteps. Medusa cast a muffling charm on her feet and stepped awkwardly into her son's footsteps.

She had to hop between his individual steps and almost fell into the snow but she eventually came close enough to listen in on the two Shibusen agents. She could see something lying in the snow between them.

"You're such a goddamn pussy Crona that's the whole reason you're waiting on that cow!" Ragnarok snarled as he poked his meister in the chest. "After all this time you still don't want to fight her and don't you tell me otherwise." The black blood weapon continued as Crona opened his mouth to protest.

"Being cautious isn't being a coward Ragnarok!" Crona spat back. His normally placid expression twisted into irritation. "You know that Maka is best suited for fighting magic users with her anti-magic wavelength, and with Medusa we WILL need that." Crona stood there hunched as if ready to fight his weapon.

_He really has grown a backbone. He never would have stood up to Ragnarok all those years ago. _Medusa thought as a menacing smile grew on her face. _It will be so much fun breaking him again. _

_Still with Albarn and her weapon making their way here I need to be careful._

"Fine. See if I care what happens. It's not like this whole treaty depends on us playing nice or anything." Ragnarok hissed and sat at the edge of the frozen lake with his back to his Meister.

Silence reigned for a moment when Ragnarok sighed and continued

"You know that she will tear this school apart trying to kill her right?"

"I know.." Crona sighed and sat next to his weapon. "But Kidd is out of commission while he works out how to fight with just Patti, Stein would want to dissect everything in sight, and Joe can't fight. Maka is the best choice for this." He lifted his sleeve and glanced at a small watch. "We need to go get Maka in a minute." He glanced over at the item on the ground.

Medusa puzzled over this for a moment before she glanced at the item in the snow. It was a silver goblet filled to the brim with snow it had been out in the elements for so long. She could make out a slight glow around its edges that seemed out of place. Realization flooded Medusa as she stood tall from her crouch.

"Soul Protect off." Medusa whispered as she swung her arm in a downward flourish and dispelled her charms.

She held her breath in anticipation as she stood exposed mere feet behind the Meister-Weapon pair, waiting for them to turn around. She glanced at the Portkey goblet. _I need a moment to deal with my son. So you can wait Albarn._ Medusa hissed her incantation and watched as the goblet's silver glow faded and the two Shibusen agents whirled around in alarm.

Silence filled the air between the three for a moment as the Shibusen agents processed who was in front of them.

"Nice to see you again Crona." Medusa said with a massive grin on her face. Crona's eyes hardened and his hand shot out to his partner.

"Son of a bitch!" Ragnarok leaped and dissolved into a torrent of blood climbing Crona's arm. The Meister was quickly covered from head to toe in black oily armor,with only his eyes exposed in a narrow strip. An ebony blade formed from the Black Blood on his arm and fell into Crona's delicate fingers. The blade wavered slightly as the Meister prepared to fight.

"So you greet your long lost mother with a drawn blade?" Medusa asked with a small pout on her lips. Her eyes gleamed as she stepped closer. "I'm glad you learned."

"Y-You're not my mother, you n-never were. W-What do you w-want Medusa?" Crona stammered as he backed away. He held his blade out as if to ward her off. His left arm leaped to clutch at his right as all of his painful memories resurfaced with a vengeance threatening to drown him. He forced them away and focused solely on the Witch in front of him._  
_

Medusa's pout disappeared into a satisfied smile. "What I want is to survive, and I can't do that with you knowing that I'm alive can I?" Her eyes narrowed and her smile grew malicious. "Maka can't save you this time." She lowered herself into a boxer's stance for a moment before lunging.

Medusa dashed forward and jabbed her fist into Crona's stomach where it rebounded off of Ragnarok's oily sheen. Crona grunted in pain and backed up as she leapt back to glance at her hand, her knuckle was bruised already from where she hit confirming her suspicion. Ragnarok would make physical combat near impossible. _Unless i aim for the eyes._

"Get in there and kill her dumbass!" Ragnarok shouted from the blade.

Crona didn't respond, he sprinted for the Golden-eyed Witch and swung overhand at her face aiming to cut into her forehead. Medusa dodged to the side and flattened her fingers into a spade before jabbing at Crona's eyes. The Meister ducked and dove between her attacks as Ragnarok's shield crept across the bridge of his nose and around his eyes furthering his protection. Medusa fired a kick into Crona's stomach pushing him back as she leaped backwards out of his range.

"I must say you have definitely improved, I could almost say that I'm proud of you." Medusa mocked. "Little Crona is all grown up but _you're still a failure!" _"_Naka Cobra Expulso!" _Medusa shouted and a black orb flew from her fingers at Crona's feet. The Meister leaped back onto the frozen lake sliding away as the orb detonated like a bomb, showering dirt everywhere and leaving a crater where he had stood.

Wizarding spellcraft while ultimately weaker than Witchcraft had one advantage that was invaluable. Nearly all combat spells could be cast instantly giving a Wizard a casting speed advantage over the long incantations required for Witch spells. Over the years a Witch could shorten her incantation and eventually cast without an incantation but it required decades if not centuries of training, focus, and their magic growing more instinctual from use. However if a Witch learned a Wizarding spell and added a portion of her incantation to it she could increase the power of a spell by a magnitude unseen in the Wizarding world with minimum extra casting time. Medusa planned to keep this to herself and exploit it to her advantage as long as possible. _Maybe i could challenge Maba? _She mused before returning her attention to her son.

Crona fell to his knees to spread his weight as he slid across the ice. He shoved Ragnarok into the ice to slow his momentum wincing at the ominous crack he heard from deep below his feet. "I-I need to get off the ice, can you slings-shot me back?" He asked Ragnarok quietly. "Yep, back up and I'll handle the rest." The weapon responded.

"So how did you survive this time Witch?" Crona spat at the figure at the edge of the lake. He had gathered his courage and his stammering was gone, he was ready to face his mother.

He slid backwards along the ice stretching Ragnarok from his blade still embedded in the ice. "Almost there." Grunted the weapon as his form thinned along the line connecting the sword and the rest of him covering Crona.

"You will address me as Lady Medusa." Medusa scolded. "Just because you're bigger than me now doesn't mean I can't punish you for your disobedience." The Witch reached up and pulled her cloak off of her shoulders and dropped it to the ground exposing the familiar snake tattoos encircling her arms. She wanted maximum mobility to fight Crona.

"To answer your question I took another host, this one younger than Rachael." Medusa smirked at her son daring him strike at her.

Fury filled the young Meister to the point he couldn't respond with anything other than a hate-filled glare. "Ready." Ragnarok whispered. His form was stretched within a hair of breaking before he pulled with all of the strength he could muster. Crona slid across the ice and yanked Ragnarok's blade free as he passed it and leaped towards Medusa.

Crona brought Ragnarok down in an overhand strike aiming to crush Medusa's guard when she deflected the blow with a vector arrow from behind her back, She countered with a vector drill sending sparks flying as it failed to break through the Black Blood armor. Crona recovering from her deflection, threw a haymaker that hit Medusa square in the jaw sending her stumbling backwards in pain. Crona capitalized on the opening and leaped forward bringing Ragnarok down in a flurry of blows only for them to rebound off of a milky white shield that surrounded the Witch. A wave of magic threw him backwards and he landed in a heap a few yards from his adversary.

Medusa massaged her bruised jaw and lowered her shield. "So you really do want to hurt me." Medusa said quietly to herself, she could hardly believe it. She had thought his convictions would crumble after a brief battle but they only seemed to harden.

Her son clambered back to his feet and settled into a two handed grip with his blade pointed at her. "You can't haunt me anymore Medusa." Crona held Ragnarok steadily without any sign of wavering, his entire body coiled like a spring. "While you may have given birth to me, YOU AREN'T MY MOTHER!" He screamed as he lunged with a cold fury.

Medusa summoned a vector blade and met Crona's with a clang as magic held firm against Black Blood and the two danced in a flurry of blows. Crona stabbed at Medusa's leg only for her to deflect it into the dirt and flick her sword at Crona's eyes causing him to leap back out of range.

"You may not think of me as your mother but that doesn't change the fact that i am." Medusa's eyes lit up with amusement. "Speaking of reproduction have you made me a grandmother yet?" The Witch lunged as Crona's face turned red and he lost his focus for a moment.

Medusa slashed at the Meister causing him to duck under her blade before she fired a knockback jinx sending him tumbling into the dirt. "Hmm I can't tell if that was a yes or a no" the Witch mused. "Let me take a look and see. _Legilimens._" Crona stiffened as he felt an all too familiar presence force its way into his mind despite all of his resistance. He could feel her mind twisting and churning through his memories forcing a gasp of pain from his throat.

When she found what she wanted she withdrew with a triumphant grin. "Isn't that sweet you and the Reaper's weapon are together?" Medusa clapped mockingly as Crona attempted to climb to his feet. "You even kissed her, I'm proud of you ever so much for figuring out how it works. It's too bad she only allowed it because she pities you."

Crona didn't respond, he pulled Ragnarok back and swung low screaming "_Screech_ _Alpha_!"A blast of black energy tore up the ground and the churned up snow as it hurtled at it's target.

Medusa dove off to the side rolling through the snow before coming to her feet. She raised her foot, summoned a vector plate, and brought her heel crashing down on it sending her hurtling towards her son with her vector blade held low ready to bury it in his gut.

Crona was ready and to Medusa's surprise pulled Ragnarok's blade back into the black armor covering him, Medusa jabbed her blade again for Crona's eyes causing him to duck. The Meister reached out and caught Medusa's wrists in an iron grip, and before Medusa could attempt to break free Ragnarok flooded down Crona's arms and across his fingers onto the Witch.

Shock and an edge of panic hit Medusa and for the first time in battle she lost her focus and her golden aura vanished leaving her exposed. Ragnarok flowed down her arms and across her shoulders burning her skin where he touched causing her to pull and twist in an attempt to shake him off. Crona's eyes were absolute ice as he stared down at his mother being covered with her own creation, He didn't care that Ragnarok had completely climbed off of him and left him exposed he just wanted Medusa dead.

Medusa squeezed her eyes and mouth shut as Ragnarok swiftly covered her face and with his monumental weight pulled her to the ground, the burning from the blood faded as she felt it bunch up near her shoulder stabbed deep like a knife. It started to twist tearing into the muscle frying her nerves with pain. She hurriedly gathered magic and lashed out with a repulse loosening Ragnarok's hold and throwing Crona back. "_Naka Ne-Kbara cobra _Repulse!" Medusa cried out with a blast of magic scattering Ragnarok and sending fat black drops of him flying in a circular pattern around the Witch.

Crona stood there stunned as his mother climbed to her feet with her left arm hanging limply by her side, a ribbon of blood streaming from her shoulder and down her arm. Medusa paid no heed to the blood dripping from her fingertips stood tall with a look of cool disdain on her face and used her good arm and pointed at her son.

"_Crucio_" Medusa hissed as a dark green orb materialized from her fingertips struck Crona. The boy crashed to the ground and lay limp for a moment before curling into a ball in the dirt with his knees pulled up to his chest. His gasps of pain filled the air but the Witch didn't let up, she continued watching as her son's gasps turned to cries, and into screams. He wrapped his arms around his knees and squeezed his eyes shut trying to make himself smaller trying to escape the pain.

Medusa watched her son empty his lungs and felt no pity, she only felt wrath at him daring to attempt to kill her. She had only been toying with him to see how much he had improved in the decade since they last fought; he surprised her when he managed to connect with a few blows and with his use of the Black Blood. She panicked when the Black Blood weapon had tried to engulf her but she escaped without too much damage. She would heal naturally within a few days and with an "_Episky_" it would go even faster. She reached her uninjured arm around her shoulder and touched her wound and brought up to her face. Her bright red blood was a foreign sight to her.

She lifted the Cruciatus curse and as Crona gasped in relief Medusa flicked a stunning spell at him. Crona grunted from the impact and his body went limp.

Medusa stood over the unconscious body of her son before glancing at the Black Blood. The blood droplets were slowly sliding towards each other attempting to rebuild Ragnarok but it would take a time for him to fully reform. She noticed the Portkey goblet was regaining its glow as several drops of Black Blood slid off of it and into the snow. It was what Dumbledore had created when he was outside and it was more than likely that Albarn was going to use it to enter Hogwarts. Something crossed the edge of her perception from the direction of the forest causing her to whirl around ready to fight.

Two dozen Dementors hung motionless spread out between the trees watching Medusa as she relaxed her stance. She turned back to the Portkey as an idea occurred to her. She could use the Dementors to help her kill Albarn and her weapon.

_"Naka Ne-Naka"_ The portkey shuddered and disappeared. Medusa held her hand palm down over the snow and pinched a bit of magic off. A small snake formed from the separated magic and fell into the snow hissing. It shoved it's body under the snow with barely an eye poking out to observe Crona and where the Portkey was going to land.

Satisfied Medusa ran for the treeline not paying any heed to the Dementors as she crashed through the underbrush., she winced as the tree branches tugged on her shoulder as she pushed through them leaving blood stains on the leaves. "I would keep an eye on the two coming through the portkey if i were you." Medusa called back to the soul-suckers not even looking back at them as she made her way further into the forbidden forest. In the forest's gloom she never noticed that the blood she left behind was darker than it was supposed to be.


End file.
